


Sidereus

by NCTYOU0520



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Felix Lee, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Mark, Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Dramatic as hell, Drug Use, Fluffy, Jealousy, Kinda Crackish, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Make Up, Messy writing style, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Qian Kun, Omega Verse, Omega wong Kun Hang Hendery, Taeil doesn't need anyone, Yang Yang dates a lot, actually take that back not to sure, but please give it a chance, chenle and Yang Yang are little shits but it's okay, focuses on the babies, gets a little spicy, goes from angst to fluff real quick, omega Xiao De Jun, omega Zhong chenle, renjun a little emotional, some other idols are mentioned, sorry - Freeform, the hyung line are the parents, the hyung line is barely mentioned, the parents just need a foot massage, you might hate Jeno a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTYOU0520/pseuds/NCTYOU0520
Summary: “Jeno?”“Y-yeah?” The boy looks up, when did Renjun get so close to him? Um hello, there’s something called personal space. The omega’s in front of him, looking down at his shoes like they’re the most interesting thing the world. He fidgets with his hands, while his cheeks remain the same ruby red they’ve been all night. It’s so fucking cute, it’s killing Jeno. Is it possible to bust an uwu this hard?“Can I tell you something?”“No- I mean sure, go for it.” This can’t be happening, god please no. Jeno didn’t really want to be confessed to right next to a toilet, he didn’t want to reject anyone today, he was having a good time Damnit!“I like you.” It stays silent for a cool minute. They both have wide eyes, not quite believing what was just said. And ah oop.





	1. Drunk Boys Are Messy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you guys enjoy the story! Leave comments down below~ (P.S. here's a little chart because lets face it, there's a lot of them)
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Jeno!”

 

The dazed off boy finally looks up at the taller alpha, the girl on his lap giggling loudly at something Mark was saying. “Sorry, what?” It was 1:03 am, and the music was still blasting through the room. 

 

“Seriously Jung,” he took a long drag from the blunt he was holding. “I said you wanna get out of here? I mean, Jisung’s passed out, God knows where Donghyuck is, and Jungwoo...” his eyes stray to his ex boyfriend, he was grinding against some guy from the basketball team, but that's none of his business. He lets out a cloud of smoke, and pretends he isn’t affected by the scene going on in the living room. “well who gives a fuck? Are you ready to bounce or not?” This is exactly why you shouldn’t date friends, Jeno wasn’t sure how many times he told him. The strong scent of horny teenagers makes Jeno scrunch his nose in discontent, why was he here again?

 

“Ask YangYang I’m a little busy.” He said dismissively, looking down the pretty girl’s shirt not giving Lucas any of his attention. He was bored, everyone was doing their own thing, and the sweet beta girl on him sure knew how to be a distraction. The girl bites her lip and smiles suggestively, and oops now he’s busy. To be fair though, the boy was drunk? High? Drigh? Whatever the hell it was, so he obviously shouldn’t be trusted with any decision making at the moment, especially not when there’s a cute girl on his lap practically purring at him. It wasn’t HIS turn to stay sober tonight. 

 

“Are you for real right now?!” Lucas groans loudly as he stands up, pulling Jeno up by the ear (making sure not to hurt the girl sitting on Jeno’s lap, she’s not the one being a dumbass). Jeno whines a bit before pouting up at Lucas, Mark laughs and stands up as well. The girl huffs at Lucas, flipping him off, clinging onto a tall girl on the other side of the room. Well, there goes his distraction.

 

“So what, we’re leaving then?” Mark says too cheerfully for someone who just lost a beer pong game a couple minutes prior. He’s got a little bounce to his step, and a million dollar smile plastered on his face.

 

“Why the fuck are you so happy?”

 

“What are you talking about, I can’t smile now? Jesus fuck, get off my back!” He said defensively his arms cross over his chest, but that fake frown isn’t fooling anyone. It takes about three seconds before that same smile returns to his face.

 

“Jisoo gave him a blowjob in the bathroom.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“What?!”

 

Mark and Lucas said simultaneously, he swears, they were like siamese twins. Jeno ignores the detailed description Mark is giving Lucas, cause  _ ‘Mark you have to tell me, we’re best friends’ _ . He saw the two heading towards the bathroom earlier, after Mark declared himself the beer pong king (which he was not, that title will always and forever belong to Jaemin). The two were in such a hurry to the bathroom, that they failed to notice the heartbroken Donghyuck they accidentally bumped into. 

 

He looks around the crowded room, taking in the atmosphere. Drunk as fuck teenagers grinding- sorry he means dancing all across the room. It was one of Felix’s annual parties, it was a big fucking deal. Anyone who was anyone would tell you just how legendary his parties were. He sees a girl throwing up behind the couch he was just sitting on, yup, this is what he found legendary. 

 

This ‘legendary’ party was the reason they all dragged their sorry asses down to his house, he could see some of  his friends from where he was standing,  _ he could recognize those ugly rats anywhere _ . They all came together, walking cause there was no way anyone was going to stay sober tonight (even though someone was supposed to, cough, cough, Jisung). He hopes their parents were still out on their dates. They all grew up together, their parents are what you’d call, besties.

 

“Okay you done now?” He cuts off the excited boy. Mark’s animated expression falls, he shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, it wasn’t a big deal anyways.” Jeno rolls his eyes at the dumbass’s response. It never seemed to be a ‘big deal’ to Mark anyways. 

 

“Whatever, so how we gonna do this, who’s got who?”

 

“I don’t want Renjun or Chenle-“

 

“He just doesn’t want to see his baby brothers in action-“

 

“My baby brothers are innocent Seo!”

 

“Then why don’t you wanna go find them huh?”

 

“F-for reason, I-br-Ugh, you know what MORK, I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

 

Lucas points a menacing finger in Mark’s direction, and honestly Jeno could care less over which of the Nakamoto's was innocent or not. The loud music was giving him a headache, and he’s pretty sure he had at least three missed calls from his parents. He didn’t want to die today, he can just grab Xiaojun and leave right now, he’d be saving them from their parents’ longass lecture. He looks around the room trying to find his brother- oh gross, never mind. Seeing your brother’s face getting sucked off isn’t something anyone should experience. Okay, so leaving with Xiaojun is officially out of the picture.  _ Disgusting. _

 

“For fuck sakes, I’ll look for Renjun and Chenle, but one of you has to get Xiaojun and Hendery.”

 

“Sure I’ll do it-“ the sentence dies off when he sees his brother’s, Hendery, tongue down Xiaojun’s throat. “Nope. Never mind you do it Lucas.” Mark shudders. 

 

Lucas sighs, but then follows his line of vision, he watches the two omegas pressed against the wall, watching Hendery’s hands lower down Xiaojun’s delicate back- and oh, that was hot. “I’ll do it!”

 

“Thanks Lucas, I really appreciate-“

 

“Besides, I don’t mind some omega on omega action.”

 

Jeno and Mark share a look as they watch Lucas watch their older brothers, with a borderline creepy smile. “Nope, take it back I’ll do it.”

 

“But-“ 

 

“Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, who’s got Donghyuck?”

  
  
  


——— 

  
  


Lucas ended up getting Donghyuck, but Jeno knows for a fact that he’s the one that’s going to end up looking for him. He watches as Lucas lifts up an unconscious Jisung over his shoulder, and makes his way over to where Jungwoo is. And if his livid expression is anything to go by, Lucas will definitely not have time to look for the omega. Mark only got Xiaojun and Hendery  because  _ ‘Watching my brother get some, is traumatic enough.’ _ Leaving Jeno with satan’s spawns themselves, Chenle, YangYang, Jaemin, and Renjun. Yeah, he was in for a long night. 

 

He shoves  through the wall of people dancing, pretty sure he accidentally pushed Jungwoo along the way. You learn pretty early on at parties, that the only way to get through was being an asshole, luckily for him, he was a pro at that.

 

He thinks about giving up after a couple minutes of searching, because seriously will their parents _ actually _ care if a few of them are missing, and then, he hears it, the most beautiful sound he’s heard all night. “Hahaha..” Never in his life has Jeno been more happy to hear that horrible- he means godsend high pitched dolphin laugh. _ Got you now you dumb fuck _ . 

 

He makes his way into the crowd surrounding the kitchen, where he heard the noise originate from. People are chanting something, but he isn’t going to stand there long enough to figure it out, he was a man on a mission. He finally manages to get to the center of the kitchen, but what he saw made him wish he could turn back. The loud noises can’t hide what’s laying on the kitchen counter- more like who’s laying on the kitchen counter. 

 

The omega has a lime in his mouth, his nipples dusted with salt, and his shirt is being held by who Jeno thinks is his cousin. Above the happy omega is YangYang. The alpha is straddling him, the boy’s legs caging Chenle’s hips, holding a shot glass high above his head. The liquid threatening to fall on Chenle’s flat stomach. 

 

“Not on my watch satan!” Jeno screeches as he takes the drink out of YangYang’s hands. The crowd boos and begins to disperse, as soon as Jeno smacks Yang Yang up against the head, and gives Chenle a wet willie. “Alright guys, show’s over!” He yells loud enough to be heard over the music, people grumble, but still make their way out of the kitchen. He quickly snatches Chenle’s shirt, out of Dahyun’s hands before she could leave, the girl just rolls her eyes and walks away mumbling some colorful words at Jeno. 

 

“What the hell Jeno?” YangYang asks sourly as he makes his way off the omega. Chenle sighs, reluctantly sitting up. Jeno looks at their glassy eyes, damn he’s fucked, he brings YangYang closer, inspecting the alpha’s dazed face. Yup there’s no way he can hide that from their parents, he just hopes everyone else is in a better state. 

 

“What the hell? More like what the fuck were you guys doing?”

 

“Body shots!” Chenle answers cheekily, leaning back in the counter, further exposing his torso. He throws the lime across the room. Jeno hisses and throws the shirt at his face. “Quick put it on!”

 

“What, no way! I still got salt on my nips!”

 

“Well, CHENLE, if you want to keep your salty nips, I suggest you put on a shirt before Lucas finds you.” The omega quickly puts on his shirt at the sound of his of his eldest brother’s name, ain’t no way he dying today!

 

“And you-“ Jeno says turning around to face YangYang. Said alpha raises his hands in defense, but by the stench of his breath, Jeno can tell he’s more hammered than he originally thought,  _ fuck _ .”What I did?”

 

“Don’t take body shots off people’s little brother, and I thought you liked Renjun?”

 

“So I should do body shots off Renjun instead, okay got it!”

 

“What no that's not-“

 

“You’re confusing Jenny.” YangYang throws an arm around Jeno, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Besides I don’t only like Renjun, I like all the Nakamoto siblings.” Jeno scoffs and shoves his arm off his shoulder. “Oh really?”

 

“Mhm, I’d let Lucas bend me over any day, if he wasn’t so hung up on Jungwoo~” he mumbles cheekily. Jeno sighs and pats his shoulder. “You my friend are a sick, sick, man.” He doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact that he wants to fool around with a group of brothers, or the fact that he wants his older brother’s ex boyfriend to fuck him. He really shouldn’t be surprised though, YangYang goes through boys faster than Jisung goes through memes.

 

“Okay bitches I’m clothed!” Chenle screams, hopping off the now dirtied table counter with a small jump. Jeno wasn’t even sure if his tiny crop top could even be counted as clothes, but he’s seen his brother wear less, so he’ll let it pass. “Hey that’s my top you slut!” YangYang blurted, the alpha began to pull on the lace shirt. 

 

“No I took it from Donghyuck!”

 

“Yea, who took it from me!”

 

Ugh, he hated his life. The two drunk teens continued to play tug of war with the crop top for a few more minutes, before Jeno stepped in. “Okay uglies, where are the rest of you junkies?” the two stopped for a second, shrugged, and then continued to fight. Jeno takes a deep breath before joining said tug of war in order to get their attention, not going to lie, it wasn’t his proudest moment. 

 

“I don’t know we all separated as soon as we got here, Jisung was supposed to stay sober tonight!” YangYang huffed after finally letting go of Chenle’s shirt. Chenle lets out a victory screech, then sticks his tongue out at the alpha, causing a menacing growl to leave YangYang’s throat. 

 

“Yeah, well Jisung’s passed out, so someone tell me where those demons are!” Chenle and YangYang look down at their shoes, both of their eyes reflecting different emotions. Chenle was rubbing his arms pitifully, while YangYang clenched his fists. “Donghyuck ran upstairs after he saw Mark go into the bathroom with Jisoo.” YangYang spit out through his gritted teeth. See this is why you shouldn’t date friends, well Mark and Haechan aren’t even dating, but Jeno wasn’t going to bring it up to the alpha across from him. As a brother of an omega, he knows just how touchy YangYang can be about his brothers’ relationships. 

 

“Look how ‘bout this, you go get Donghyuck, and Chenle go wait outside with Jisung for the rest of us okay.” Jeno pats the two teens on the back before pushing them towards the crowd. They can fend on their own for a while. Now came the part he was dreading, finding Renjun and Jaemin. 

  
  


———

  
  
  


After Jeno make sures Chenle’s out the door, he starts making his way toward the backyard. He passes by the kitchen, almost stepping on the cups littering the kitchen floor. He stops at the sliding glass doors, facing the small hidden hallway. YangYang was hugging Donghyuck tightly, patting his back, the comforting words falling from his mouth seemed to do nothing to the distressed omega. Donghyuck just held onto his brother, completely engulfing himself in the familiar scent, letting tiny sobs leave his mouth pitifully. YangYang wipes his tears softy, giving his slightly older brother a gentle smile. 

 

It’s odd, the two brothers always seemed to be fighting, so seeing them hug, and comfort each other without a single cuss word made him feel uneasy. Jeno doesn’t know how YangYang does it, god knows that if Hendery every made Xiaojun cry like that, he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. The fact that Mark hasn’t been socked in the face by YangYang or Jungwoo at all tonight, is a miracle within itself. 

 

He looks away from the scene, it was far too intimate for prying eyes. He slides the glass door open, and steps on to the  clean cut grass. He passes by multiple couples, trying to ignore the pda, and continues to walk further into the huge backyard. 

 

He had to admit, without the couples dry humping around the area, this is pretty nice. The stars shone brightly against the dark sky, who’d know how beautiful the moon was at one in the morning. From here, the loud music and laughter wasn’t overbearing, the glass doors drowned out the sound, giving it a calming presence. He continues to walk until he reaches the destination he knows by heart, the swing set. It was placed beneath a big willow tree, the swing itself was wood it had a cushiony bottom though, it was big enough for two people, three if you were willing to be a little tight. 

 

They never failed to come here whenever there was a party, Renjun and Jaemin would always sneak out. Move away from the crowd and go into a more secluded area, just the two of them. They’d enjoy the party for a while, long enough for Jaemin to beat everyone’s ass at beer pong, then they’d leave to the backyard, or in this case the swing set, and talk for hours. 

 

Jeno stops at a small distance from them.They sit close together, talking softly. He’s pretty sure he sees Jaemin playing with Renjun small fingers as the omega gazes quietly at the alpha. Renjun’s body completely turned to face him, his arm resting on the edge of the seat, giving Jaemin his full attention. His pink lips turn upward at something Jaemin said, a pretty pink flush gracing his pale complexion. His eyelashes flutter when a cool wind blows through the air, the omega pulls the oversized jacket tighter around him. Jeno rolls his eyes when he sees Jaemin’s jersey number written across the sleeve. _ Typical _ .

 

He steps a bit closer, in hopes of getting their attention, but it’s no use, their too lost in each other to pay attention to their surroundings. A cold thought passes through as he cruelly decides to just watch how things play out. Jaemin’s back is to Jeno, he can’t see much of the alpha, but looking at Renjun has always been enough for him, not that he likes looking at Renjun or anything. 

 

Jaemin sits up slowly, so as not to startle the pretty boy in front of him (insert another eye roll), he can’t hear what he’s saying, but Renjun’s confused reaction lets Jeno know he’s not the only one lost here. Renjun shudders slightly, that’s when Jeno finally notices the large hand placed on Renjun’s thigh. His tiny shorts allowed the alpha’s hand to feel the smooth skin of his inner thigh. Jeno focuses on the hand, he hears Renjun’s  stuttering breath, as his fingers move further up his thigh, slow stroking the skin in a back and forth motion. Jeno clenches his jaw tightly as he watches him stop at the hem of his shorts. He caresses the skin one more time before squeezing his thigh firmly. He’s not sure why his eyes don’t stray from the hand, but it’s not something he wants to know the answer to. Renjun lets out a loud gasp, his thighs closing around the hand, stopping it, but not moving it away. 

 

He’s flushed, his eyes are closed, he’s teeth gnawing his lips painfully, while his tiny fist bunch up his sweater paws firmly. Jeno’s first instinct is to fight, he swears if Jaemin’s hurting him in any way-

 

“A-ah Minnie~”

 

He stops immediately at the small moan the omega lets out. He says something else in a hushed tone, it makes Jaemin laugh. Jeno freezes, his scowl becomes more profound when he hears Renjun’s breathless laugh join him, he’s obviously had too much to drink. Renjun open his eyes, he looks a little out of it. He’s high, the red tint that following his eyes give it away. That doesn’t stop Jaemin from cupping his face with his free hand. Jeno watches riggedly, as Jaemin tenderly runs a teasing thumb along Renjun’s bottom lip, pulling the omega closer. Nope, not gonna happen. 

 

“Guys, there you are!” Jeno yells loudly, pretending he barely got there. Renjun jumps up, quickly pulling away from Jaemin. He sees Jaemin turn around, the younger alpha deflates as soon as he sees him, he huffs a bit, before throwing his head back. To most, it’d seem like he’s trying to clear his head, but Jeno knows it’s done in annoyance more than anything else. A sick sense of satisfaction fills his bones, he was just making sure his friend wasn’t being taken advantage of, Lucas would be proud if he saw how protective Jeno was being over his brother. Renjun looks up shyly, before realizing who interrupted them. 

 

“Jeno!” He squeaks, his eyes light up significantly, his cherry pink face turns a tomato red when he sees the alpha. He quickly gets up, allowing the heavy jacket to fall off his small shoulders, revealing way too much skin in Jeno’s opinion. The sheer shirt he was wearing over the crop top, gave Jeno a view of his belly button piercing. He allowed himself to look for a quick second, admiring Renjun’s flat stomach, and the cute red ruby decorating it. Renjun notices his gaze and smiles to himself, he looks up at Jeno through his thick lashes afterwards. Jaemin clears his throat loudly, breaking off the staring contest. 

 

“Right, we’re about to head out so let’s go.” Jaemin looks up at Renjun, but the omega’s too busy staring at Jeno, Jaemin huffs and stands up. He feels prideful, as his alpha showers in the attention the omega is giving him. Renjun reddens and awkwardly follows behind his friend, the tip of his ears are a bright shade of pink, filling Jeno with amusement.  _ Cute _ .

 

He follows them out. He doesn’t know when it started, or how it happened, but it just did. It’s been a couple months now since Chenle accidentally let it spill that Renjun had a fat crush on him.  _ “Oh yeah, by the way my brother’s in love with you!” _  He dropped the bomb just like that, and the worst part was that everyone and their mom seemed to know. 

 

At first he was flattered, Renjun was one of the prettiest boys he knew (he is the prettiest boy he knew), he was funny, sweet, caring, he was Renjun, the fact that he liked Jeno was surprising. After a while though, it got annoying, he didn’t mind the pretty boy’s attention, it was everyone else’s attention he minded. Sure it was nice to have someone doting on him, but then everyone else got involved, and he felt like he was suffocating. If he’d go out on dates, glare, checked someone out, glare, hooked up, glare, talked to breathing person, glare. IT WASN’T HIS FAULT RENJUN LIKED HIM!

 

That too was also a problem, Renjun liked him (or loved him according to Chenle, but he didn’t like to think about that). He wasn’t used to the subtle touches or the blushing cheeks, the Renjun he knew was loud, confident, and sassy. Yeah he’s still like that now, just like a washed out version of that. He was always very aware of his actions around Jeno, and that sucked, cause Jeno feels like he hasn’t talked to his Renjun in months. 

 

He loves Renjun, just not in the same way Renjun loves him, but he can’t bring himself around to tell him that. He never wants to make Renjun cry as badly Mark made Donghyuck cried. He thinks it’s a pride thing too, he loves knowing that he can turn someone as beautiful as Renjun into a blushing mess. He loves the power he has over him, loves the eyes that follow him during soccer games, loves the way he clenches his thighs together tightly whenever he’s shirtless, loves the lip bites, loves the way he has the elder wrapped around his finger. He just loves knowing that someone as wanted as Renjun wants him, the thought makes him want to puff out his chest. He’s not willing to give that up yet. Besides, he didn’t want to date Renjun anyways, so what does he have to worry about? 

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


“Finally!” Mark sighs out in relief when he sees the trio walking in their direction. Lucas wouldn’t let anybody leave until his precious baby brother, Renjun, was safely by his side. 

 

“Sorry it took so long, it took a while to actually find them.” Jeno lies as easily as he speaks, he stands next to Renjun and throws a quick arm around him to prove his point. “Whatever, can we please just go?” Jungwoo says, he looks a little tired, his voice shakes a bit so he guess the conversation with Lucas wasn’t as civil as he hoped. “Yeah.” They all start making their way home, they lived around four blocks from here, their neighborhood wasn’t far. 

 

Xiaojun and Hendery are in the front holding hands, while Xiaojun rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Then it’s Lucas and Chenle, Jisung is still passed out on Lucas’s shoulder, but Chenle now has an oversized hoodie covering him up. Then are all the Lee siblings, Haechan was asleep, but tear tracks were still visible under his eyes, his body laid on YangYang, who was comfortably giving his brother a piggyback ride. Jungwoo looked very distressed as he talked to YangYang, probably asking what had happened. Not matter how silly or goofy the omega is, Jungwoo has always been fiercely protective over his two little brothers, a thing he and his ex boyfriend shared in common. YangYang had a rare frown on his face, refusing to lookback for a reason Jeno cannot comprehend. A few steps behind them were Renjun and Jaemin, they were walking so close together they only had to whisper to have a conversation. Jeno’s surprised Lucas hasn’t thrown a fit over the lack of space between the two, maybe the conversation with Jungwoo wore him out. At one point Renjun shivers, and Jaemin takes off his jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders, he buckles it up, and then throws a protective arm around him. Jeno huffs, he expects Renjun’s firecracker personality to kick in, but the omega just leans into his touch. 

 

“What’s all that about?” Mark asks from besides him, they’re straying the furthest from the group, he points at the two in front of them. “Just Jaemin being Jaemin I guess.” Jeno shrugs in response, he looks away when he sees the alpha place a soft kiss on the top of Rejun’s head. “I know that’s Jaemin being Jaemin, but Ren isn’t pushing him away anymore.” Jeno shrugs again, Renjun unlike him is strong. When Jaemin confessed to him two years ago, he straight up rejected, told him he only saw him as a friend. He looks up at the two again, only to find them cuddling closer together than before. He guesses a lot of things could change in two years. 

 

“You think they’re fucking?” Jeno pauses, he didn’t think that much could change, he’s temper rises at the thought. “No.”

 

“You sure, cause I saw a hickey on Renj-“ 

 

“No, I don’t think he’s fucking him!” His defensive voice startles Mark, it startles everyone in front of them. They all turn to look at him, he gives them a fake chuckle, sends them a reassuring eye smile, and pretty soon everyone looks away.  _ It couldn’t be Jaemin, it had to be- _

 

“Well shit, sorry I just asked. Why is everyone fucking pissed at me?!”

 

He wants to apologize for snapping, but his alpha won’t let him. “He didn’t talk to you?”

 

“Not a single word, he didn’t even look at me. I don’t even know what I did.” Mark sags in defeat at the thought of Donghyuck’s cold demeanor earlier. “He’s in love with you, and you got a blowjob  in the bathroom from someone who wasn’t him.”

 

“Ugh, Renjun’s in love with you, and you hook up with people all the time.” Mark groans, he keeps looking at the back of the sleeping boy. “Renjun’s different, he doesn’t let anyone get to him. Donghyuck is more sensitive,...he really does love you, you know.” He fights the urge to say he doesn’t hook up all the time, cause he hasn’t, recently he’s been too tired to put up with all the effort that has to happen before the hook up. Can’t people just fuck then leave. 

 

“That’s not my fault. I can’t just put my life on hold for him, when I already told him I’m not into him!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then can everyone just stop treating me like the enemy.” He sighs, Jeno hates to be the bad guy but. “I mean you kind of lead him on, you know with all the flirting.” He says it quietly, hoping that his soft voice will stop Mark from being so aggressive. It was true though, Mark would flirt with him, be all touchy with Donghyuck, then have his tongue shoved down somebody else throat the next second. 

 

“That’s just how he is, that’s just how we are, we’ve always talked like that, even before the whole confession thing! He’s one of my best friends too, I should be able to talk to him normally without having to worry if I’m hurting his feelings or not.”

 

“Yeah okay, that’s fair.”

 

“Thank you. Fuck, I need to get sleep .” Mark rubs his face in a tired manner. There bags under his eyes that weren’t there the week before.

 

“Maybe you just need to get laid.” Jeno jokes, his eyes trail back to the two in front of them, he can see Jaemin’s hand slowly bumping into Renjun’s.  _ Were they really fucking? _

 

“Hah, out of all of us Jung Jeno, you need to get laid the most.”

  
  



	2. Do I Need To Get Laid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” Xiaojun stands at the bathroom door, sending his brother a judging stare. 
> 
> “AM I UGLY?!” 
> 
> “You don’t want me to answer that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, Anyways here are the family dynamics cause I know it can be a bit messy. I also wanted to let it be known that none of them are related, except for the siblings, but they call other adults who are not their parents uncle. 
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“I don’t need to get laid. Stupid Mark he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he’d just gotten out of the shower. The boy was still wrapped up in his towel, checking himself out, cause he could get laid if he wanted to. 

 

He watched his reflection, watched the way his lean body stretched across the glass. He was toned, he had a six pack, he was hot, he had an okay face. Ha, stupid Mark doesn’t know what he’s talking— and oh my god is that a pimple. The boy scrambles closer to the mirror, look at that horrendous mountain (read: tiny pimple) it was the end of the world! He’s life is ruined, now he won’t graduate high school, won’t go to college, won’t fall in love- 

 

“What are you doing?” Xiaojun stands at the bathroom door, sending his brother a judging stare. 

 

“AM I UGLY?!” 

 

“You don’t want me to answer that.” He shifts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Answer me bitch!”

 

“Call me bitch again and I’ll get dad up here you little dick.” 

 

“I’m sorry. Answer me my beautiful brother.” Jeno he pouts jutting out his bottom lip, trying to convince Xiaojun to tell him. He comes closer, hoping that his puppy eyes have a stronger effect on his brother, if he sees it up close. 

 

“Ugh fine, I’m going to be completely honest.” 

 

“It’s fine, just rip it off like a bandaid-“

 

“Yes.” Jeno groans burying his face in his hands. “I knew it!” Xiaojun laughter is perfectly balanced with Jeno’s dramatic sighs, creating a fucking loud mess. 

 

“What the fuck?! Don’t y’all know the importance of beauty sleep?” Hendery, his brother’s boyfriend comes out. He’s shirtless, his boxers are the only piece of clothing he has on. His hair’s a mess, ends sticking up in various directions. 

 

“Don’t you know you have your own house?” Xiaojun says teasingly turning to face his taller boyfriend. “Ugh, it’s too far~” he whines, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, placing a kiss on the mark Xiaojun’s neck is sporting. And ew, his brother has a hickey. 

 

“Babe, it’s right across the street.”

 

“Tell me about it! Besides you’ll miss me too much~” Xiaojun scoffs, but Jeno could see the fond look in his eyes as he looks up at his boyfriend. 

 

“What’s up Jen?” He turns to look at the alpha, but doesn’t let go of his brother for a second. 

 

“Hendery, just the omega I wanted to see,” he shoots two finger guns at Hendery and ignores his brother’s irritated moan. ”Am I ugly?” 

 

“What? No.” Hendery looks shocked he even had to ask. 

 

“Baaabe, you ruined the fun!” Xiaojun whines as he pinches the arm around his waist, softly, of course. 

 

“Stop teasing your little brother-“ 

 

“Yeah stop teasing me ugly!”

 

“Oh shut up fuckface.” Xiaojun straight up glares at his younger brother. 

 

“Sorry Xiaojun, it’s not my fault I look like a GOD!” the alpha strikes a pose, facing the two omegas at the door way. “See now look what you did!” now it’s Hendery’s turn to be on the receiving end of his glare. 

 

“Babe, he’s a growing alpha,” Hendery continues, ignoring Xiaojun’s grumbles from below him. Hendery has two younger brothers, Mark and Jisung, both alphas, so he always drones on and on about alpha sensitivity. “ he’s sensitive, you gotta let him know he can trust you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sensitive.” 

 

“Baby, I don’t give a rat’s ass if that idiot trusts me or not.” Jeno lets out an offended gasp as he dramatically turns to his brother’s boyfriend, with a fake sad look. 

 

“Jeno, don’t listen to your brother, you can ask us anything.” The taller omega gives him a warm smile. 

 

“Well okay, since you’re here I’m gonna take up that offer,” Xiaojun tuts while Hendery nods encouragingly. “ do you guys think I need to get laid?” There’s an awkward silence that fills the room, Xiaojun grimaces, and Hendery just looks straight up uncomfortable.

 

“Okay and that’s our cue to go!” Xiaojun says with a false cheerfulness, turning both him and his boyfriend around, already pushing them out the door. Jeno just stands there in confusion, watching the two omegas leave, before he scrambles out into the hallway. 

 

“No wait! Guys really, DO YOU THINK I NEED TO GET LAid?!” He yells out loud, but the couple’s already making their way down the stairs. Jeno sighs and leans against the wall, until a hidden voice makes him jump 5 feet up in the air. 

 

“Do I even need to ask?” His father exhales in disappointment as he stares at Jeno with a bored look. Doyoung’s had a long morning, his husband wouldn’t let him leave bed this morning, causing him to be late to work, stupid Jaehyun. 

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Good, if your dad asks, I was very concerned okay.” Jeno just nods as he watches his dad walk away grumpily. Well, today was gonna be a long day. 

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


“Where’s Jaemin?” Jeno asked Donghyuck curiously at his lunch table. It was taco Tuesday and the fact that Jaemin wasn’t bursting through the cafeteria doors right now was shocking. Renjun wasn’t here either, and the thought of them together made him nervous for unknown reasons. 

 

“What are you doing here Jeno?” He says in a bored voice, not even looking up from his phone. “What, I can’t visit you now Hyukkie?” He pouted as he took a seat besides the omega. Donghyuck sighs and turns to face him. “No you can visit me whenever you want, but what’s your ass doing at my table?” he finally looks up at the alpha, only to send him a cold glare. 

 

“Hyukie~”

 

“No.”

 

“The love of my life~”

 

“Ha cute, now scram.” he rested his head on his elbow, giving Jeno a condescending smirk. He knows it’s a little odd for him to come to their lunch table. It’s not like they ignore each other at school or anything (they were a pack, it wouldn’t be possible), but they did hang with different crowds. Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, and Lucas usually sat with the jocks, while the rest just intermingled with the rest of the cliques. Jeno’s problem was that his best friend hasn’t been sitting at their table for the past four days, he needed his bro talk with his bestie! 

 

“Can’t you tell me where he is?!”

 

“I don’t know, he’s  _ your _ best friend!” two other boys sit down at the table, they’re Donghyuck and Renjun’s friends. Two tall handsome alphas that Jeno doesn’t bother to remember the names of. “Can you at least tell me where Junnie is?” he whispers quietly, Donghyuck is the only other person who knows Jeno knows. Ever since he found out, they have this unspoken rule not to talk about Renjun. They both unquestionably agreed to it, Donghyuck cause he’s protective and Jeno because he’s awkward. 

 

“No, no, no, no, don’t even say his name Jung.” he whispers harshly, pulling Jeno down by his collar, bringing him close enough to keep the other two from hearing. “Why, I’m pretty sure we both know how much he’d like it if I did say his name Lee.” he whispers in a husky voice, letting the omega know exactly what Jeno was thinking.

 

“Ugh, why are you and your friend such pigs, you’re so insensitive!” he scrunches his nose in disgust, the two alphas across from them look up, Jeno just smiles and pulls Donghyuck back down to their conversation. “You mean Mark right?” He asks, but he doesn’t even have to when the broken-hearted look flashed across his eyes. “Tell you what,” his eyes turn serious as he addresses the omega.”I get to ask you one question about Renjun, and you can to ask me one question about Mark, deal?” he sticks his palm out, the omega hesitates a bit before reluctantly shaking his hand. “Just this once, and just cause I fucking need this okay? Ask away.” Jeno fights the urge to jump up and down, he has to be cool, he’s Jung Jeno for crying out loud. 

 

“Are Renjun and Jaemin fucking?” Donghyuck snorts, he looks up at Jeno expecting it to be a joke, Jeno wishes it was, but it wasn’t, he hasn’t been able to get the question out of his head.“What?! Of course not, Renjun’s a- not interested.” he corrects himself halfway through. “But Jaemin-“ 

 

“Just because Jaemin feels a certain way doesn’t mean Renjun does too.” he sags in relief, unconsciously thanking the heavens. He can’t help the little nagging voice that reminds him that just because Renjun feels that way now, doesn’t mean he’ll never love Jaemin. Okay, he really had to stop thinking about Renjun. “Okay. Ask.” 

 

The boy shifts uncomfortably, he looks down at his lap, then up again at Jeno. “Are Mark and Jisoo dating?” he fidgets with his fingers, his eyes water slightly when he asks. Jeno hesitates, if he’s honest he doesn’t think so, he looks over at his usual table where all the jocks and the cheerleaders are sitting, Mark and Jisoo aren’t even looking at each other, everything seems pretty normal. 

 

“I don’t-“ 

 

“Please Jeno, I need this. I need to get over him.” he looks at him with unshed tears, and Jeno can’t help but think back to when Donghyuck was carefree, when he didn’t give a damn about who Mark was dating. “Yeah, they’re dating.” he feels a little guilty for lying, but the stuttering breath that Donghyuck lets out in response, is enough for him to know it’s worth it. “Thank you.” he says sincerely. Jeno opens his mouth ready to reply, when a familiar intoxicating scent surrounds him.

 

“Hey, guys what are we talking about?” Renjun says as he takes a seat next to Jeno, he puts all his things down, before gently tapping Jeno’s arm to get his attention. The omega smiles sweetly, looking at Donghyuck only once before turning his attention back to the alpha. “Hey Junnie.” Jeno turns toward him, his back facing Donghyuck, completely ignoring the irritated huff the boy lets out. He places a light hand on Renjun and gives it a light squeeze. “H-hey. J-Jeno”  _ Cute _ . 

 

“Seriously Jun!” Donghyuck protest at his best friend’s behavior. Renjun just glares, but quickly turns his attention back to the cute eye smile in front of him. Jeno smirked to himself, he’s got the omega right where he wants him. “Have you seen Jaemin around by any chance Junnie? ” The alpha runs his hands through his thick hair, knowing exactly what he’s doing to the omega. 

 

“He w-was with me in the art room, we were working on my final project.” Renjun says in a dreamy tone as he watches Jeno’s  strong arms. Jeno looks at his usual lunch table, and to his surprise, his best friend was sitting there laughing stupidly at something Lucas said.  _ Of course they were together in the art room _ . 

 

“Thanks Renny~” he bites his lip, thinking about certain scenarios he doesn’t want to be thinking about. He fails to see the pretty eyes looking at his lips distractedly. “Yeah, no problem.” he licks his lips lightly, Jeno allows himself to look down at the small pink tongue licking those soft plush lips, he’s always had a thing for Renjun’s lips. The boy gnaws lightly at his bottom lip, and wow, that  small mouth would look so much prettier wrapped around his-Nope! Bad Jeno, bad! 

 

“Hey Jeno, I was wondering, if you aren’t busy-“ Renjun begins to say in a breathless voice, he leans a little forward so that their faces are a bit closer together. 

 

“Close your legs Nakamoto, I can smell your desperation from here.” Donghyuck interrupts, and Jeno’s never been more thankful for the noisy omega, he wouldn’t know how to reject Renjun if the omega were to ask him out.

 

“I’m not- I wasn’t- I Ugh, Fuck you Donghyuck!” The omega’s cheeks are bright red, his eyes water in embarrassment. He’s quick to put some space between him and Jeno, looking down at the lunch table in shame. His pretty lips a set in a frown, and he refuses to look up, Jeno can’t help but to internally snort.  

 

He feels a pair of cold eyes watching him, he ignores Donghyuck’s apologizing and cooing towards the other omega, and turns to face his lunch table again. Jaemin’s big eyes follow Renjun’s every move, they stray a bit and make contact with Jeno’s. He already spent half of lunch with him, what else does he want? He sticks his tongue out, making an ugly face towards his best friend, who just rolls his eyes at his behavior.

 

Jeno, being the petty little bitch that he is, makes sure to throw an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. Said omega stutters, before leaning up against his side, stealing as much warmth as possible from the tall alpha. The omega melts completely against him, letting all his weight rest against Jeno. He feels two heavy glares on him but ignores them, he can’t deny how relaxed he feels  with the omega’s head leaning against his chest. His alpha howls in happiness, so he indulges for a few more moments, that is until his alpha growls out ‘mine’, and well that’s one way to burst a bubble. 

 

He lightly taps Renjun on his arm, telling the omega that he wants to stand. He quickly gets to his feet, and debates for a few moments before ruffling the boy’s hair, like you’d do to a brother. “Welp, now that that’s done, I guess I’ll go. See you guys at home!” he waves enthusiastically as he walks toward his own table, and away from the pouting Renjun, and the glaring Donghyuck. 

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


“So I guess they’re a thing now.” Lucas shrugs nonchalantly as he aggressively jabs the buttons on his control. He was talking about Jungwoo and his supposed new boyfriend, Rocky. 

 

The alpha’s demeanor screamed murderous, Lucas and Jungwoo dated for about 2 years, until last month when the omega unexpectedly cut it off. It fucked up Lucas real bad, but a few weeks later, and Jungwoo struts in with a new boyfriend on his arm.

 

They were all over Mark’s house, practice had let out early, and nobody really wanted to head home yet. Jisung and Lucas were having a Mario kart race, while Jaemin, Jeno, and YangYang, were all sprawled out across the couch, Mark was eating popcorn on a bright blue bean bag chair, and Hendery was applying a thick coat of mascara in the hallway mirror.  Princess Peach crosses the finish line, claiming first place while Luigi falls close behind. 

 

“Fuck!” Lucas screeches, he looks tired, his hair is a mess, not the ‘I just had fantastic sex’ kind of messy, but the ‘I spent hours crying into Renjun’s Moomin plushie’ kind of messy. Jeno and Jaemin share a similar worried look, the alpha’s action finally caused Jaemin to look from his phone. Probably texting Renjun Jeno thought to himself bitterly. YangYang scoots closer to Jeno after hearing the alpha’s loud voice, not noticing Jaemin placing a comforting hand on the younger alpha. 

 

“Okaaay, are you sure this whole Rocky situation doesn’t bother you at all?” Mark says as he calmly place his popcorn bowl on the floor besides his feet, he looks at YangYang trying to send some sort of telepathic message that the younger alpha obviously wasn’t receiving. The boy had been worried about his best friend ever since he caught Jungwoo grinding against his new boyfriend at Felix’s party last week. 

 

“No it doesn’t bother me at all. It’s Jisung’s bitchass character that’s bothering me!”  

 

“Hey take that back!” 

 

“Please Jisung, we both know Princess Peach sucks ass.” Lucas huffs and throws his control across the couch to where Jeno and Jaemin are laying, hitting YangYang’s thigh lightly. Jeno picks up the control and nervously looks up at Mark.

 

“Who won asshole, cause we both know it wasn’t uglyass Luigi!” Jisung screeches as he crosses his arms. 

 

“Uh huh, so you’re positive you’re not bothered at all?” Jeno ask carefully, not wanting to set off the older into another temper tantrum. “Of course I’m not bothered, it’s not like I gave him my heart and he just ripped it out and spat on it with Rocky.  _ Rocky _ ha, who the fuck names their kid  _ Rocky _ !” he was heaving by the time he finished. Everyone turned momentarily to stare at Lucas with wide eyes. YangYang flinches, knowing it was his brother he was talking about, he feels Jaemin’s hand squeeze his lightly.

 

“Whatever.” Hendery says in a bored tone as he goes back to the mirror to apply a subtle layer of lip gloss. Lucas sags deeper into the couch, a sad huff leaves his mouth. 

 

“Hendery!” both Jisung and Mark yell at their older brother. Hendery and groans and turns to face the group of alphas. 

 

“What?!” Hendery demands, giving all of them a fierce look, his hands on his hips, intimidating each and every boy sitting in front of them. 

 

Jaemin gulps loudly from besides Jeno. They both look at each other, and immediately understand what they have to do. 

 

_ ‘Distract him before someone gets their ass kicked.’  _

 

“So Hendery, why are you getting ready, I thought you and Xiaojun were just gonna hang out here?” Jaemin pretends to be interested in his phone, but Jeno can see the black screen over his shoulder. Everyone lets out a deep breath when Hendery’s scowl turns into a fond smile at the mention of his boyfriend. 

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to look pretty,-“ 

 

“Aww~” YangYang coos, obviously trying to lessen the tension in the room. 

 

“-especially if you wanna get some ass.” 

 

“What the fuck Hendery?!” Jeno screeches when he mentions Xiaojun’s ass. He never wants to know about his brother’s sex life, in fact he likes to pretend that his brother isn’t having sex at all. Xiaojun, and sex? No way, not possible. 

 

“Sorry Jen, it’s not my fault I find your brother irresistible.” Hendery’s dreamy voice, lets all of them know exactly who he’s thinking of. 

 

“Ahhhh!!”

 

“Yeah, and it’s not his fault that you worship Xiaojun’s ass like a god.” Jisung snorts as he starts to set up another round between him and Lucas, stubbornly picking Princess Peach yet again. 

 

“Ahhhh!!” 

 

“Please, as if you don’t do the same to Chenle’s.” Hendery scoffs at his youngest brother. 

 

“Stay away from my brother Seo!” Lucas screams, only his baby brothers would ever be able to break him out of the sad funk Jungwoo put him in. Jisung runs to hide behind YangYang who screams cause there’s a 10 foot giant running towards him. 

 

“Can we please stop talking about Xiaojun’s ass.” Jaemin grimaces, the alpha basically grew up with the Jung siblings, he was an only child, which meant he saw the two as brothers. 

 

“Ahhhh!” 

 

“Calm down guys, Jeno’s just being a drama queen.” Hendery starts to put his make up away, but not before giving himself another approving look in the mirror. 

 

“You literally were just talking about worshiping my brother’s ass! How does that make me a drama queen?!”  Jeno splutters as he moves further away from the wrestling trio next to him on the couch. 

 

“Your brother has sex Jeno, trust me I should know.-“ 

 

“Ahhhh!”

 

“When did you become such a prude, maybe you do need to get laid.” Hendery sighs teasingly, Jeno knows he’s joking around but he still gets butthurt. 

 

“I second that!” YangYang yelps from under Lucas. The oldest of the three alphas got tired of wrestling, and just decided to sit on the two. 

 

“Same!” Jisung screeches from under YangYang. The other boys all nod in agreement.

 

“What, I get laid!” Jeno protested, the boy was anything but a shy, stumbling virgin. 

 

“No my friend, you used to get laid.” Lucas corrected him, making the two boys laying under him chuckle.

 

“I have sex!”

 

“I think you mean you had-“ 

 

“Okay, I get it Jisung thanks!” Jeno grumbles, his sex life, or his lack of sex life shouldn’t be anyone’s business but his own. “Come on Jung, where’s the proud manslut I’ve known all my life?” Jaemin smirks tauntingly at him, they all laugh. Oh great, now even his best friend is joining in. Lucas climbs off the two, and plops himself on the couch and continues to laugh. 

 

“I just haven’t been feeling up to it, everyone’s too invested nowadays.” Jeno says truthfully, he leans back, watching as YangYang and Jisung sit up as well. 

 

“It’s true you can’t just fuck around for fun anymore.” Lucas agrees with the younger alpha, he too throws his head back in thought. “Please, you’re acting like you’ve fucked anyone else besides Jungwoo for the past two years.” Mark snorts, while Lucas just gives him the bird in return. 

 

“Just ask Renjun to help you out Jeno, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” YangYang adds cheekily, Jeno feels Jaemin stiffen from besides him.  “Keep my brother out of this Lee.” Lucas says in a menacing voice, being the overprotective brother he always is. 

 

“Please Lucas, your brother gets wet just at the thought of Jeno.” Hendery jeered, Jeno could feel the anger rising from the taller alpha besides him.

 

“I don’t give a damn! I swear to god if you ever touch my brother Jung-“ 

 

“I won’t! I’m not into Renjun, no offense.” Jeno tries to defend himself, but he can already see everyones disbelieving eyes. “Sure.” Jaemin mutters from besides him, it’s quiet enough so that only the two of them could hear it. Jeno turns his head to face his best friend, sending him a betrayed look.

 

“We’re all friends here Lucas, have a little more faith in Jeno.” Mark being the peacekeeper he was added carefully. 

 

“Thank you,” Jeno throws his hands up in the air for emphasis. “ see, Mark understands that I just want to have sex, no strings attached!” 

 

“That’s nice Jeno, but why don’t you guys talk about that later, and not in my living room.” Ten says sternly from the doorway. Mark, Jisung, and Hendery, all automatically straighten up at the sound of their father’s voice, perfect angelic smiles gracing their faces. Sicheng stands right besides the other omega looking equally disturbed.

 

“Sorry uncle Ten, and uncle Sicheng.” Jeno rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, causing Sicheng to coo. “It’s fine sweetie~” they were all used to calling all the adults uncle, even though they weren’t related, it’s something their parents always made them do.

 

“Baba!” Lucas screams in delight, running towards his omega father nearly jumping on him, Sicheng groans, but still hugs the overgrown puppy. Jeno forgot the alpha had the attention span of a goldfish. The moment was forgotten, when Ten started asking Hendery what time Xiaojun was coming, but the embarrassment stayed with Jeno. One thing was for sure, he never wants to sleep with Nakamoto Renjun. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to post often, but right now I'm having a little trouble writing the spicy scenes. So if anyone out there has any advice, I'm all open ears. Thanks for reading~


	3. Toilet Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno hides inside the bathroom on the second floor, he knows Donghyuck never checks the bathrooms first, or climbs up stairs willingly. When they were kids, Donghyuck had an irrational fear of toilets, Jeno guesses that fear still affects him unconsciously today, cause the boy always looks wary of the ‘spooky’ toilet. He crouches besides the counter, fitting into the small space between the toilet and the sink. Ha, he’s got this in the bag. He hears light footsteps outside the door. Nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter. I tried to make a spicy scene, but I'm not sure if I liked it too much. Have fun reading tho.
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Okay, so maybe he  _ does  _ want to sleep with Renjun, just a little bit. His eyes traveled down the expanse of the boy’s body.  _ Fuck he was cute _ , the petite omega was wearing tiny shorts and Jeno’s oversized hoodie. Renjun got cold and asked Jaemin for his sweater, but Jeno already had it off before he even finished asking. 

 

YangYang had called them up earlier, said he had a few blunts he wanted to smoke. Jeno and Jaemin had shrugged what else was there to do. Taeyong and Kun were out for the day, so they had the whole house to themselves.Jeno thought it would only be them three hanging out, but Donhyuck found out and threatened to snitch unless he and Renjun were invited too. 

 

“You know, when you invited us, I thought you would have more than two blunts to smoke.” Jaemin says as he reaches for a chip. There were tons of snacks in the middle of the floor, they weren’t risking going out and getting caught high by one of their parents. They lived in the same neighborhood, so getting caught doing something stupid was highly likely to happen. 

 

“Well I did have more than two smartass, but Jungwoo caught me, so I gave him three, and Donghyuck took two, so if you’re blaming someone blame them.” YangYang takes a long drag, before handing the cigarette to his brother.They were on the second blunt already, down in the basement because it would be easier to air out than the rest of the house. 

 

“No, blame him for being a dumbass!” Donghyuck glares at his brother before punching his arm. 

 

“Slut.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Cow.”

 

“Ugly.”

 

“Hey, stop hogging it!” Renjun whines, cutting off the siblings arguing. They were all sitting  in a circle on the floor, even though there was a perfectly good couch on the other side of the room. Renjun goes on all fours in order to reach for the cigarette Donghyuck still had in his hand. The big sweater bunched up around his small waist, giving Jeno and Jaemin the perfect view of his cute butt. Jeno can’t help but look, biting his lip hard, as Renjun reaches further, causing the sweater to expose more of his lovely behind.

 

The shorts ride up higher, as the unsuspecting omega continues to argue with the laughing Donghyuck, Jeno feels flustered and turns to Jaemin in hopes of having an actual conversation instead of staring at Renjun’s ass. The other alpha is unfortunately in a similar state, he licks his lips when Renjun bounces a little, he catches Jeno’s eyes and looks away. Jeno fails to see that the younger alpha’s eyes were looking at something sitting behind the stunning omega. He clears his throat embarrassed, and sends Jeno a pointed look.

 

“Injunnie, sit down.” Jaemin says clearly, sounding completely sober, but they all knew better.  _ Injunnie, _ Jeno hated that nickname, it was something only Jaemin could call Renjun, something only  _ he  _ could do. 

 

“I’ll sit as soon as this little bitch gives me the blunt Minnie.” Renjun responds, finally taking the blunt away from Donghyuck’s fingers with a victory cry. Jeno liked it when Renjun was high, the omega wasn’t as guarded, he’d act like the regular Renjun for few hours, completely badass. He takes his seat in between the two alphas.

 

“Junnie, you took my turn~” Jeno whined playfully, hoping to fluster the older boy. Renjun smirks unapologetically, taking a long drag from the blunt. He grabs a fistfull of Jeno’s t-shirt, pulling him down to an eye level. He brings the alpha down so close to his face, Jeno thinks the omega’s going to kiss him, he opens his mouth in question, when he feels a warm cloud of smoke entering his mouth. He inhales it deeply, his lips barely brush Renjun’s, and he can’t help but want to change that. Renjun looks at him from under his lashes, slowly licking his tempting lips before speaking up. “There, happy?” 

 

“I don’t know, I usually like to take more than just one drag when I smoke.” he replies in a husky voice, lips brushing lightly with every word spoken. His eyes don’t leave his pink lips, he sees the boy let out a shaky breath, he too was looking at the alpha’s mouth. _ Fuck it- _

 

“Holy shit Nakamoto, you got moves!” YangYang’s loud voice seems to do the trick, since the moment is broken. Jeno blinks slowly, removing Renjun’s hand from his chest, he sits up fully. Jaemin sighs in relief, taking the cigarette from Renjun’s hand. “Hey!” Renjun pouts once he finally manages to clear his head.

 

“What, you gonna use your moves on me too Injunnie?” Jaemin questions in what seems to be a playful tone, but Jeno knows its bitter. Both YangYang and Donghyuck burst out laughing when Renjun’s entire face turns red, he wraps his arms around himself self consciously, but not before throwing a few creative insults at the duo, Renjun has always had the most colorful vocabulary of the bunch. 

 

“Guys, I’m heading out! Baba left money on the counter!” they all turn up to face Jungwoo at the top of the stairs. The boy had his backpack on, and a full face of makeup, he never used to wear makeup when he’d go out with Lucas.

 

“Where you heading?” Donghyuck asks eyeing his brother’s choice of clothing. “Rocky’s.” Jungwoo says watching Renjun carefully. Ever since they broke up, both Lucas and Jungwoo have had a hard time knowing where they stood with their ex boyfriend’s siblings. They were all friends before, but the break up had strained all their friendships a bit. Jeno had seen it in the way Lucas hesitates to ruffle YangYang’s hair, in the way Jungwoo was still watching Renjun cautiously, as if expecting the younger to blame him for something that wasn’t his fault. 

 

“Appa won’t let you stay over.” YangYang warns him as he points to the bag resting on his brother’s back. “Well _ appa _ said they’ll be back tomorrow afternoon, so he won’t know.” he responds in a mocking voice, there’s a loud honk outside, Jungwoo jumps up and turns to face them again.”I got to go, call me in case of an emergency, Jeno you're in charge!” Jungwoo spits out quickly before blowing his two brothers an obnoxious kiss. “He doesn’t even live here!” YangYang screeches as his brother runs out the door, only receiving a loud bye from inside the house. 

 

“He’s already staying over, haven’t they been dating for like two weeks?” Renjun questions once the basement door closes. Two weeks and half, Jeno fights the urge to correct him. “Renjun.” Donghyuck’s  voice warns as he sends his best friend a look that only he seems to understand. “Whatever.” Renjun looks down and takes the blunt away from Jaemin, breaking the staring contest he and Donghyuck seemed to be having. 

 

“Okay so what does everybody want to do?” Jeno questions, breaking the tension between the best friends. “I don’t know, you're in charge.” YangYang accuses, causing Jaemin to snort into his hand. 

  
  


_______ 

  
  
  


They decided on hide and seek, childish he knows, but what else was there to expect from a bunch of high teenagers. Donghyuck goes upstairs to order a pizza, the rest stay down in the basement, deciding who will be the seeker. 

 

“I think Jaemin should be it!” YangYang exclaims, throwing his arms around Jaemin’s waist, holding the alpha securely in his arms. “What, why me?!” Jaemin says as he pushes the tight arms off him, staring down at the alpha with an unreadable gaze.

 

“You already stare so much, you’d be the perfect seeker babe!” the youngest alpha says excitedly. Jaemin rolls his eyes at the pet name, and let’s out an offended gasp Jeno pretends not to notice the pink cheeks his best friend’s now sporting. “I do not stare!” Jeno and Renjun share a disbelieving look before laughing at the alpha’s lies. 

 

“Yeah, and Jeno doesn’t have the cutest smile.” YangYang says sarcastically, as he gives the alpha an ‘are you kidding me look’.

 

“Damnit YangYang- oh actually that was kind of sweet.” 

 

“Yeah Jeno, not all of us are assholes all the time!” he stuck out his tongue at the older boy.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Why don’t we just make Donghyuck the seeker?” Renjun pitches in. A dramatic sound leaves YangYang as he turns to face the gorgeous omega. “Renjun baby, that might’ve been the best thing that’s come out of your pretty mouth today.” He squishes the shorter boy’s smooth cheeks, ignoring the whining.

 

“Okay but who’s gonna tell Donghyuck he’s it?” Jaemin wonders out loud. 

 

“I’ve got a better idea, how about we don’t tell him at all.” Jeno says smugly from besides Jaemin. “Genius! Gentlemen, I knew we were friends for a reason.” 

  
  


—————

  
  


Jeno hides inside the bathroom on the second floor, he knows Donghyuck never checks the bathrooms first, or climbs up stairs willingly. When they were kids, Donghyuck had an irrational fear of toilets, Jeno guesses that fear still affects him unconsciously today, cause the boy always looks wary of the ‘spooky’ toilet. He crouches besides the counter, fitting into the small space between the toilet and the sink. Ha, he’s got this in the bag. He hears light footsteps outside the door.  _ Nevermind.  _

 

“Renjun?” He asks when the door slowly reveals the petite omega standing behind it. Was this another one of YangYang’s elaborate pranks, where the cameras at ? 

 

“Hey, can I hide here with you?” 

 

“Sure.” Jeno hesitates but Renjun was already pushing himself inside,yeah, he likes the high Renjun. He shuts the door quietly, his hands hiding behind his back as he softly looks up at Jeno. He doesn’t trust this, not for a second. The small boy seems too nervous to only come here to hide, he’s been sporting ruby red cheeks all night, glancing at Jeno with a determined look. Frankly, Jeno’s a little scared to find out what the shorter by is so determined about. 

 

Jeno scoots back a little, only now realizing that he was crowding the omega against the door. Bad move, he knows from experience that you should never corner an omega, he still has the scars Chenle gave him in the sixth grade, who would’ve know a game of tag could’ve been so violent. He moves to lean against the counter, watching as the omega does the same, only leaving a small distance between them, so much for not crowding him. There’s a heavy tension in the room, the silence is deafening, Renjun doesn’t seem to notice, he’s been too busy staring at the tiled floor for the past minute lost in his own world. 

 

“So,” Renjun flinches at the sound of Jeno’s voice, the alpha cringes at his reaction. “ lovely weather we’re having, am I right?” He chuckles awkwardly as Renjun observes him with a blank expression. Renjun had the best poker face, you could never tell what he was thinking, and frankly, it was making Jeno nervous. He remembers the time Renjun convinced Jaemin that he’d be an alpha, the taller boy was so frustrated when the other presented as an omega, that he started to cry. 

 

“I guess.” He blinks up at him, Jeno smiles at him tensely, looking away for a quick second to compose himself. “So how’s Lucas doing huh, still heartbroken?”  _ Why would you even ask that- _

 

“Jeno?” 

 

“Y-yeah?” The boy looks up, when did Renjun get so close to him? Um hello, there’s something called personal space. The omega’s in front of him, looking down at his shoes like they’re the most interesting thing the world. He fidgets with his hands, while his cheeks remain the same ruby red they’ve been all night. It’s so fucking cute, it’s killing Jeno.  _ Is it possible to bust an uwu this hard? _

 

“Can I tell you something?” 

 

“No- I mean sure, go for it.” This can’t be happening, god please no. Jeno didn’t really want to be confessed to right next to a toilet, he didn’t want to reject anyone today, he was having a good time Damnit! 

 

“I like you.” It stays silent for a cool minute. They both have wide eyes, not quite believing what was just said.  _ And a opp. _

 

“Oh um okay.” 

 

“I mean I  _ really _ like you, I have for a while. That doesn’t mean you have to return my feelings or anything- I mean I think you’re attracted to me, I-I saw you checking me out last week but that doesn’t mean you like me. I think you’re gorgeous, but that doesn’t necessarily have to  mean that I like you, but I do, I really do and I just wanted to let you know that.” the boy finishes his rambling, looking up at Jeno expectantly. Okay Jeno, you only have one shot at this, let him down easy, you got this, don’t screw it up. 

 

“That’s...nice.”  _ Fuck _ . Renjun blinks, obviously confused before staring up at Jeno with anxious eyes. “Yeah.” Jeno blinks then Renjun blinks, welp this is awkward.

 

“So about that weather-“ 

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

“Wow!” Jeno laughs uneasily.

 

“Yeah, I kind of confessed so that I could ask you out.” Renjun looks up at him with a hopeful stare, he smiles self consciously, as his eyes slowly start to water. 

 

“I-uh... Fuck! Shit Renjun, you’re a great guy, but I don’t see you in that way. I’m not looking for anything serious right no-“ His rambling gets cut off by a pair of plush lips. He tries to pull away, but two thing arms wrap around his neck, keeping him in place. The kiss itself is gentle, despite the omega pushing him up against the counter. His soft lips press against his in a sweet motion, leaving Jeno chasing the boy’s mouth in hopes of getting another taste.  _ So this is happening I guess. _

 

“Shit, fuck I’m sorry.” Renjun pulls away with a breathless voice, he’s still wrapped around him, so close Jeno could count all his eyelashes. Whatever happened to the teary eyed boy from before? Renjun waits for his response, but Jeno’s too mesmerized by the omega’s swollen lips. 

 

“Jeno-“

 

This time Jeno initiates it, turning them around so that he’s pressing Renjun into the counter, all logic flying past his mind. Unlike their first kiss, this is all tongue and passion, and to be honest, Jeno’s a little too intoxicated with the taste of Renjun’s soft lips to even think about pulling away.

 

Jeno runs a hand down the body in front of him, feeling all the soft curves that’ve been tempting him. Renjun lets out a mewl when he feels the alpha’s large hands under his thighs, he gets the memo and wraps them around his waist, allowing the alpha to place him on the counter. He spreads his legs further, giving him the room he needs in between his legs. It's a little weird to be doing this with Renjun of all people, but it feels too nice for him to stop. He feels the top of his thighs, allows himself to knead the muscle, swallowing up all the little sounds the omega lets out.

 

“Ah Jeno~” Jeno hums in response, outlining the boy’s lips with his tongue, tracing every last detail, as if the boy was to disappear, as if Renjun hadn’t just offered him a more intimate relationship a few minutes prior. He hears the boy’s gasp, and takes the opportunity to further open his mouth with his tongue, seriously it should be illegal to taste this good, he can’t help but wonder what other parts of the boy might taste good too. Renjun lets out another moan, throwing his head back, allowing the alpha to place soft kisses down the side of his neck, gently tugging on his hair when the younger boy finds his sweet spot. He starts to suck at one point, his alpha craving to mark the quivering omega in front of him. _ Mine. _ He bites down hard enough for him to feel it, but not enough to break skin. Renjun arches his back beautifully, pressing his crotch against his, unconsciously grinding against him. Jeno moans loudly, pressing his face into Renjun’s neck. Something in his mind let’s him know it’s wrong,  _ this is Renjun, your best friend, the boy that made you cry in second grade! _ He places a hesitant hand above the boy’s zipper, pushing down as soon as he hears Renjun’s whimper. Man has he missed doing this, why did he ever stop hooking up again?

 

He applies more pressure, feeling the outline of the other boy’s cock growing hard against his palm. Renjun yanks hard on his hair, tugging his face up to connect their lips again,  _ bossy _ . He swallows up his moans, and if that’s not the hottest shit Jeno’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is. The scent of slick hits his nose suddenly, he lets out a deep growl, biting Renjun’s lips harshly, as the omega continues to buck up his hard length against his hand.

 

“Alpha~” Renjun cries out, causing Jeno to freezes. What was he doing?!He quickly gets his hands off the omega, stumbling back into the wall like Renjun was burning him. 

 

“Jeno?” He questions worriedly, his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, and the omega was still painfully hard, not to mention wet, he could still smell the slick from where he was standing. There was a purple bruise on the omega’s neck, his pupils were dilated, and Jeno felt like the biggest asshole in the world. 

 

“I-um, I can't do this!” He feels like the walls are closing in on him, he takes deep breaths, because suddenly he’s breathing feels shallow. He just took advantage of one of his closest friends!

 

“Jeno-“ there’s a small hand reaching for him, the same hands that were in his hair, the same hands that were bring him pleasure. He just took advantage of his best friend’s little brother!

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He sees the omega cower back, at his sudden outburst. He looks scared, he shakes a little as his eyes continue to watch Jeno like he was a wild animal. 

 

“I-I don’t know what I did wrong?” He reaches for him again, hoping that his touch might help comfort the panicked boy. 

 

“I SAID NO!” He slaps his hand away at the same time the door bursts open. 

 

“Found you guys~” Donghyuck’s silly voice resonates through the tense room. 

 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Renjun bows deeply, he wipes his watery eyes, but the tears don’t stop falling. He sniffles quietly, a small hand covering his mouth as he runs out of the bathroom. Jeno hears the front door close distantly, he can hear the two boys from downstairs questioning Renjun’s sudden departure. Yup, he’s the biggest asshole in the universe.

 

“What did you do?” Donghyuck says in a dangerous tone he’s only ever  heard the other boy use once. It was when Donghyuck found out Seungmin, YangYang’s boyfriend at the time, was cheating on his brother, that didn’t end so well.He’s pretty sure Jaemin still has the empty smoothie cup he and Donghyuck decided to ‘accidentally’ spill on the beta’s head. Jeno wonders what the omega thinks happened. A room filled with scent of slick, and a distressed omega, while a guilty alpha crouches down in the floor with his head between his hands.

 

“Nothing.”  _ Absolutely nothing _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. -__- <3


	4. Don't Ignore Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Potato, potato, you still managed to break his heart and crush his soul.” Chenle says in a fake accusatory tone. He just loved teasing the older alpha.
> 
> “Break his heart?”
> 
> “Into pieces.”
> 
> “Crush his soul?” 
> 
> “Like a grape.” 
> 
> “Hey isn’t that from Tangled?” Jisung interrupts, finally looking from his phone, after losing to Taeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little longer to post, I've just been having brain farts recently but worry not I got back on track.
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

He was being ignored, that much was obvious. He hadn’t seen Renjun since the accident in the bathroom two weeks ago. Anytime he would go near him, the other would scramble away with his tail between his legs. It didn’t help that he seemed to have Donghyuck’s glare on him at all times, and don’t even get him started on Jaemin! Anytime he’d walk by, his so called best friend would growl at him, Renjun really has to learn to keep his dog on a leash. 

 

“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Jeno asks Jisung and Chenle as soon as they entered his car. He was picking them up from basketball practice, it was a wednesday. Wednesdays were his, Mark and Lucas had work, Jungwoo was spending all his free time at Rocky’s, Xiaojun and Hendery were doing whatever it was they do, YangYang was with his new boytoy of the month, Jaemin had baseball practice till late, and Renjun and Donghyuck have been MIA all week. So wednesdays were the days he’d do their parents a favor, and pick up the brats. 

 

“Is this a trick question?” Jisung asks, throwing his gym bag in the back. The two boys looked flushed, they had a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. They’d usually always ride with Mark, since he too was on the basketball team, but ever since Jungwoo and Lucas broke up, the alpha has been driving them around. They didn’t come today, cause both alphas were excused from practice.

 

“Why would it be a trick question?” Jeno turns to face the two boys, giving them the stinky eye. Jisung shrugs, going on his phone, leaving Chenle to answer the question alone. “I mean we’re in your car, I think this is just an excuse to kick us out and send us out walking.” Chenle laughs, leaning on the passenger’s seat from the backseat. 

 

“I second that!” Jisung adds, not looking up from his phone. Jeno doesn’t know how many times he begged his uncle Johnny not to give that spoiled brat a phone, but does anyone ever listen to him, no. “I’m already here, why would I drive here just to leave you?” 

 

“I wouldn’t know,  _ I’m _ not a bad person.” Jisung says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, he was playing an intense game of 8 Ball with his uncle Taeil. After Jaemin had told him just how good his dad was, and Jisung knew he had to test out the theory himself.

 

“So I am a bad person?!” Jeno screeches, stepping on the brakes, barely missing the car in front of them by a millimeter . Seriously, how has he not been in an accident?! “Well if the shoe fits.” Jisung spits out bitterly, the sudden stop caused him to press the wrong button, giving his uncle Taeil an advantage.

 

“Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful- wait, is this about my brother?” Chenle squawks at the oldest.

 

“You know too, who else knows, your dog?!” He was frustrated okay, having his friends turn their backs against him hurts like a bitch. This was a Jeno and Renjun problem only, why couldn’t anyone understand that.  _ Renjun _ , even his name made him miss him.

 

“Who else knows, I only found out cause I read Renjun’s diary in my free time, and let me tell you Jeno, he’s a very naughty boy~” 

 

“Please don’t tell me. So you’re saying that he didn’t tell you, or Jaemin, or Donghyuck what happened?” Jeno was confused, if they didn’t know, why were they automatically blaming Jeno, he was a good boy. 

 

“What, no, Renjun’s as emotionally constipated as you are.-”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“He’s been crying all week, so they think you came onto him or something.” Chenle says already uninterested in the conversation, looking over Jisung’s shoulder to watch the ongoing 8 Ball game. Wow, who knew their uncle Taeil was that good.

 

“What, he came onto me!” Jeno says defensively, this all wouldn’t have happened if Renjun just kept his confession to himself. Was it really that hard to just be quiet and hide out together until Donghyuck came to find them? No. He ignored the fluttery feeling he felt in his stomach at the thought of the boy’s confession, no, bad Jeno, you’re angry remember. 

 

“That’s not what his journal says~” Chenle’s sing-songy voice ran through his ears like a guilty tune. God, why was he such an asshole. 

 

“Okay I came onto him,” he wags his finger for emphasis.”but only after he came onto me!” 

 

“Still did it though, you  _ bad _ person.”

 

“ Seo Jisung! NOw is not the time!” Jeno pulls over to the side of the road, plopping his head on the steering wheel. Dramatic much? 

 

“Potato, potato, you still managed to break his heart and crush his soul.” Chenle says in a fake accusatory tone. He just loved teasing the older alpha.

 

“Break his heart?”

 

“Into pieces.”

 

“Crush his soul?” 

 

“Like a grape.” 

 

“Hey isn’t that from Tangled?” Jisung interrupts, finally looking from his phone, after losing to Taeil. Chenle groans loudly, lightly smacking the other boy’s arm in exasperation.

 

“Damnit bird brain, I had him right where I wanted!” he exclaims, quickly regretting his outburst after seeing the younger boy pout. “I’m sorry baby, don’t listen to me, you’re precious.” he coos, squishing Jisung’s red cheeks.

 

“Hey can we get back to what’s important? Me.” Jeno begins to drive back into the road. Should he be driving in such an emotional state? No. Should he be driving at all? Probably not.

 

“Sorry Jeno, I digress. So what did it feel like to have your tongue shoved down my brother’s throat, you little sicko?” 

 

“Damnit Chenle!” 

  
  


_______

  
  
  


This was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. He was fine with the glares, okay with the growls, but as soon as  his precious baby (his phone) was involved, things start to get ugly. He was stomping his way over to the Nakamoto’s house, it wasn’t far at all, only took about two minutes to get there.

 

His father had called him into the kitchen that morning, telling him that his uncle Yuta was planning on canceling their weekly neighborhood dinners. If you knew Jeno’s dad, you’d know that Jung Doyoung loved gossiping with his best friends, the weekly dinners gave him the proper excuse to spill the tea with his besties while simultaneously being able to show off how good of a host he was. If you also knew Jung Doyoung, you’d also know how stubborn the omega was, so of course the Nakamotos were still on for dinner, but as soon as Yuta let it spill that it had something to do with Renjun, the omega knew exactly who to blame.

 

_ “But appa, I didn’t do anything!” _

 

_ “He’s in love with you!”  _

 

_ “That’s not my fault!”  _

 

Seriously though, how many of them already knew? So anyways, that’s why Jeno’s making his way over to said omega’s house. After a few hours of sulking with Mr.Snuggles, Jeno’s cat, he finally decided to give in and go apologize to Renjun. His father didn’t even know what happened, just assumed it was Jeno’s fault, like everyone else, and took his phone.  _ “You won’t get this back until you apologize young man!”  _  So that’s where he’s going, all angry and grouchy, hoping that a half-assed apology will get him his phone back.

 

He passes past the front door, not even looking back as he hops over the cute wooden fence. He makes his way past his uncle Sicheng’s rose bush garden, almost stepping on the pretty flowers as he began to climb up to Renjun’s window. 

 

They all had an agreement, when they were arguing, there was no telling their parents. It was their argument, and theirs only, parents just made the whole thing messy. So by default, that meant avoiding their uncles, at least until the problem was solved. They all always snuck in through each other's bedroom windows, he’s seen Lucas do it thousands of times, when he was dating Jungwoo, but he’s pretty sure the tall alpha didn’t only sneak in to solve a petty argument. So yeah, that was their rule, no snitching, if you had to talk do it privately so no one else was involved.

 

_ Someone obviously didn’t get the memo.  _ Jeno thought to himself as he reached the second floor on the side of the wall. Renjun’s window was the farthest to the left, closest to his uncle Taeyong’s house. Conveniently placed directly across from Donghyuck’s room. Jeno reaches the glass, sliding the window open, careful not to scare the boy in his room.

 

“What the fuck?!” a startled voice screeches. Step one: failed. Renjun was laying on his bed a yellow phone case clutched in his small hands as he stared at the other with wide eyes. He mumbles something into his phone, before ending the call. He quickly scoots to the edge of his bed, throwing his socked feet on the ground, looking up at the alpha with uncertain eyes. “Surprise.” the alpha croaks, he curses himself for the ugly way his voice cracked, but in his defence no one told him Renjun would be wearing his dance team uniform (Practice uniform). He’s seen those tiny red shorts thousands of times, seen it on Jaemin and Jisung enough to not be stunned by the amount of skin it shows, but there’s something about the way it looks on Renjun that really gets his blood flying south. Maybe it’s the way the older always pairs the tiny shorts with an oversized sweatshirt, maybe the way the omega’s cheeks are always flushed after his practice, or the way the sweat clings onto his pale thighs- nope, apology first, ogling can be done later. 

 

“Hey, it’s Jeno. What are you doing here?” Renjun’s panicked voice shakes through the room, making obvious he knows exactly what Jeno’s doing here. 

 

“We need to talk.” the alpha steps forwards, and takes a seat next to him on the bed. He traces his fingers against the moomin patterned covers, waiting for Renjun to address the problem, cause lets face it, he’s a coward.

 

“Do we though? You’re fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine. There’s no need to talk, who likes talking anyways-”

 

“Renjun.” he cuts the omega’s rambling short, Renjun looks at him with anxious eyes. His bottom lip is a distracting pink when his upper teeth gnaw at them nervously. “What?” 

 

“We need to talk about what happened in uncle Kun’s bathroom.” He hates how awkward it feels, they’re both sitting a few feet away from each other, but it feels like miles.

 

“Mmmhh I don’t know,” he plays with his sleeves nervously. “I’d rather not talk about uncle Taeyong’s bathroom problems.” he jokes around lightly, trying to change the subject but not really knowing how. Jeno would love to change the subject, love to pretend nothing happened, that they were still Jeno and Renjun, and not whatever this fucking mess was. 

 

“You like me?” it was meant to come out as a statement, but Jeno couldn’t hold back the curious tone that he let out, still finding it a little overwhelming. Renjun shifts his eyes around the room, never staying in one place for too long. “Yeah.” he clears his throat, his leg bounces at a fast pace, not even sparing a single glance at the younger. It’s awkward, Jeno starting to debate if he should just throw himself out the window. He could hear Chenle’s loud laughter from the room next door, probably talking to Jisung on the phone. Right his phone, that’s why he’s here.

 

“So you like me, and you want to date me.” this time it wasn’t a question. Renjun grabs his moomin plushie, clutching it tightly in his arms. “Oh my god, I confessed, we had a little kiss! It’s not a fucking big deal!” he groans out loud, a frustrated blush colors his cheek bones. 

 

“I had my hand on your dick.” even though it seemed impossible, the boy turns a darker shade of red sputtering as he covered his face in embarrassment. “You’ve had your hand on lots of dicks, lots of places, but I don’t see you questioning them!” he accuses, finally turned to face him, his eyes were lined with unshed tears. 

 

“Renjun.” he says sternly, the omega just shuts his eyes tightly, scooting again putting more distance between them. “I confessed, you said no, what else is there to talk about?” he opens his eyes , a single tear falling and Jeno has to fight the urge to wipe it for him.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me.” he said in all seriousness, finally letting the pressure off his chest. Finally admitting to himself the real reason he was in such a bad mood.

 

“Well duh,” Renjun scoffs.”I need to get over you one way or another.” he says in disbelief, looking at Jeno like he’s the crazy one here. “So you're just gonna keep ignoring me until you get over me?!” 

 

“That’s the plan.” he deadpans, his leg is still bouncing, but somehow the space between lessened. “You- you can’t do that!” Jeno splutters, he’s seen how long it’s taken Donghyuck to ‘get over’ Mark, he cannot handle years without the pretty omega in his life. He’s already been ignored for a week and he feels like he’s going crazy, Renjun can’t do that to him, he can’t just cut him out. 

 

“Well what should I do then?!” Renjun throws his arms up in the air, Jeno seriously knew how to drive him up a wall, and not in a good way. 

 

“I don’t know, j-just not that!” the fear of not having the smaller boy in his life was making him panic. 

 

“And why the fuck not?!” Renjun asked, shooting him an angry glare that told Jeno how selfish he was being, but that’s what he was. Jeno is selfish. 

 

“Because I like you!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! It's been a long week y'all. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any cute date ideas, I'm like the least romantic person alive, so I wanted some suggestions. Please comment them if you have any~ <3


	5. Janitor Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me rephrase that, why do people want to date you?” Mark asks, watching his little brother curse as he wiped the ketchup off his shirt. “Again Mark, two words: sexy beastman.” Lucas says taking a sip from his water bottle, causing a few drops to spill on Chenle’s jeans. “Seriously, do you not know how to eat?!” the omega screeches at his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yay! It's a little shorter than usual sorry -_-. I swear the next chapter is a lot longer. I hope you guys enjoy~ 
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Was lying always bad? No, not all the time, sometimes it was necessary, you know cause people get hurt and shit. Now lying about having feelings for your close friend was really bad, good thing Jeno never-  _ oh wait _ .

 

Should Jeno have lied about liking Renjun? No, no he shouldn’t have, but before he could even take it back, Lucas came in bursting through his little brother’s door, asking which shirt made his eyes pop more, the blue or gray. As soon as he saw Jeno sitting on his baby brother's bed, Jeno knew he was dead meat. So he did the next best thing, jumping out the window he climbed in through. Sure he landed on his uncle Sicheng’s rose bush, but at least he managed to escape an ass whooping from a six-foot something giant. That counts as a success in his book if you ask him.  

 

So he never really got to tell Renjun that he didn’t exactly share his feelings (despite having a full  two weeks afterwards to clear up the mess he made). He just couldn’t okay! Jaemin finally stopped growling, they were all talking to each other, and best of all, Renjun doesn’t ignore him anymore. He could deal with the small smiles, and fond looks Renjun sent his way, if it meant he the omega would continue to look at him. 

 

“So I spilled soy sauce on his jacket, but he didn’t say no to a second date!” Lucas says smugly from across the lunch table. He was talking about a date he managed to score with a cute beta from the dance team. It was nice to see the cocky smile on his face once again, it was better than seeing the gloomy look he’s been having for the past month. He was moving on slowly but surely, Jeno was positive, despite the lingering looks Lucas would send Jungwoo when he thought no one was looking. 

 

“Why do people date you?” Mark asks in disbelief, he too was doing better. Donghyuck started talking to him again earlier this week, so to say the alpha’s spirits were through the roof was an understatement. “Easy Mark, cause I’m a sexy beastman.” Lucas states as he accidentally opens a ketchup package with a little too much force, sending the condiment flying onto Jisung’s shirt.

 

“Let me rephrase that, why do people want to date you?” Mark asks, watching his little brother curse as he wiped the ketchup off his shirt. “Again Mark, two words: sexy beastman.” Lucas says taking a sip from his water bottle, causing a few drops to spill on Chenle’s jeans. “Seriously, do you not know how to eat?!” the omega screeches at his older brother. 

 

Jeno chuckles, elbowing Jaemin, hoping his best friend will manage to see Chenle scolding the giant alpha. The other doesn’t turn around, eyes glued to a different scene happening across the lunchroom.  _ Renjun’s table _ . 

 

The omega is laughing with Donghyuck, the other omega making animated expressions as he told the other a funny story. Jeno couldn’t help but inwardly coo at the cute giggles Renjun was making. Besides them was YangYang, the alpha leaning against Felix, batting his eyelashes cutely at the boy. Jeno could see the other alpha’s hand slightly stroking his thigh underneath the table.”I thought he was dating Minho?” Jeno whispers to his best friend, eyeing the way Felix seemed to fall deeper under the alpha’s spell. 

 

“Me too.” Jaemin grits out through clenched teeth. YangYang was always dating someone new, it no longer surprised any of them, despite the disapproving looks Jeno saw his uncle Kun give his son anytime he brought a new boy home. Everyone knew that YangYang had the worst luck when it came to dating, he was a romanticist, always saying he was looking for ‘the one’, he was too cute so no one had the guts to tell him otherwise. 

 

“Poor Felix, he’s got the poor boy whipped.” Jeno mumbles, laughing quietly, when Felix pushes a strand of hair behind YangYang’s ear. He just hopes that they’ll still be invited to his parties after YangYang breaks it off.  Jaemin hums, but his eyes still remained glued to the scene. Jeno huffs realizing that his best friend isn’t giving him the time of day, when Renjun grabs his attention. 

 

The omega send him a shy smile, which Jeno mirrors in an instant, cause how can someone not smile at something so pure. He gives Jeno a look, moving his eyes from the double doors, back to Jeno. He understood his message loud and clear, he nodded and watched as Renjun interrupted Donghyuck, giving him an excuse before exiting the cafeteria. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna bounce, see you guys at home.” he says dismissively picking up his tray. 

 

“Where you going?” Chenle asks with a small head tilt, the question seems to grab all their attention, welp, there goes his discreet exit. “Mr. Park’s room, need to ask him about our physics final.” he lies easily, knowing that the word physics will keep any of those nosey fucks from tagging along with him. 

 

“Can you give me a ride to the library after school?” Chenle beggs, giving the alpha puppy dog eyes. “Why can’t your brother drive you?” Jeno tsks, giving Chenle an annoyed look,he really needed to be somewhere else. 

 

“Ew no way, I don’t wanna see him and his boyfriend make out.” he scrunches his nose in disgust. “Hey he’s not my boyfriend yet!” Lucas defends, Mark rolls his eyes and goes back to finishing his calculus homework. 

 

“Fine is that it?” Jeno looks at all the boys at the table, Jaemin still has eyes glued to the other table, and Jisung’s still playing 8 Ball against his uncle Taeil. “Can Jisung come too?” Chenle says cutely, giving his friend the best aegyo he can manage. 

 

“For fucksakes, bring whoever you want, I’m leaving!” he waves a quick goodbye, basically running out of the cafeteria doors after throwing away his trash. He had something more fun to do than hearing about how Lucas slobbered all over his date, yet still managed to score a second one. 

  
  


_________

  
  
  


Jeno couldn’t even sigh in relief as soon as he stepped into the janitors closet. He was pushed against the door, a soft mouth pressing against his with a heated urgency. He let out a satisfied sigh, grabbing the omega’s hips, bringing him closer. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Renjun gasped breathlessly, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. He begins to place kisses down along this neck, standing on his tippy toes a bit to actually reach the alpha. “Sorry, ha, your brother was being an ass.” he moans, throwing his head back to in order to  give Renjun more access when the omega begins to suck on his skin. 

 

He pushes further into the room, hopping onto the table behind him, letting Renjun stand between his legs. “Which one?” he asks casually, like he wasn’t giving Jeno a hickey. “Both of them.” he buries his hands in Renjun’s hair, pulling his face closer to his neck. The boy laughed, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. He cupped the omega’s face, pulling him in to connect their lips, Jeno groans, when the petite boy charges forward, pushing their fronts closer together. 

 

Yup this was new. Ever since his ‘confession’, the omega and him have started making out pretty frequently. He didn’t know how or when it started happening, but he isn’t complaining. He does feel a little guilty though. He’s attracted to Renjun, he’d be crazy if he wasn’t, because come on, have you seen him? Anyways he thought Renjun was gorgeous, but he didn’t like him, at least romantically. So was he an asshole, for allowing the omega to kiss him because he thought Jeno liked him too? Yes, yes he was. But kissing Renjun felt too good, he wasn’t ready to give that up yet when he knew he’d never be able to touch him like this again. He leans forward, allowing his hands to roam all the way to the omega’s butt, giving it a light squeeze. Renjun moaned shakily, parting their lips to bury his face back into Jeno’s neck. 

 

Besides, Jeno had no problems pretending. He could pretend to be in love with Renjun, and wait until the shorter found another boy to latch onto. He could pretend as long as he had to if it meant he would still be able to touch Renjun. 

 

“Do you wanna go on a date after school?” Renjun asks, he looks up from Jeno’s neck, resting his arms around the alpha’s waist. 

 

“A date?” Jeno looks down at the omega, his left hand playing with the strands at the back of his head.  _ Why does he wanna go on a date?  _

 

“Hmm, I was thinking the movies, but I’m for something else if you don’t want to.” he hums, placing a small kiss on Jeno’s nose. _ What was this about the movies? _

 

“I have to drive Chenle and Jisung to the library after school.” he mumbled quietly still a little high on the pheromones the omega was releasing earlier. 

 

“Let’s do something after then~” he whines cutely, pressing a quick peck against the alpha’s lips.

 

“Why?” Jeno looks at him with a confused look, the omega laughs, placing another kiss against his lips, like he just said something funny.  _ What the fuc- _

 

“What do you mean why?” 

 

“I mean why do you want to go on a date?” Renjun just looks at him for a second before bursting out into laughter, startling the alpha in front of him.

 

“Because we’re dating smartass.” Renjun scoffs lightly, before sending him a brilliant smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I don't know any idol names beside NCT (and a couple of Stray Kids members). So don't really make a connection between the names I use and the actual idol, cause I know no one. Literally all the other idols that I use besides those two groups are given to me by my sister. Anyways, have a nice day <3


	6. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahhh!!” both Jeno and Renjun scream out in fright.They both simultaneously try to hide behind the other, but failed, instead opting out for Jeno’s oversized jacket. “Jeno, you’re hogging the jacket.” Renjun whispers harshly from besides him, he pulls a bit, exposing the bloody screen to Jeno’s eyes. Jeno squeals and tugs back, pulling the jacket further to his side once again. “Get your own jacket ugly.” he whispers back, trying to ignore the blood wrenching screams the characters from the movie let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six, WHOOP! We made it y'all. Sorry for making you guys wait *coughs* again. So I've been working on the story non stop today and let me tell you my brain is fried. Anyways enjoy <3\. 
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

 

 

 

So apparently he was dating Renjun, wow that’s a shocker. Jeno was sitting alone in his car, waiting for said omega. He wasn’t having a panic attack at the thought of dating his lifelong friend, no of course not. It’s not like they could have a nasty break up, and half of the most important people in his life could just walk out and leave, oh wait that can happen.

 

Kissing is different, kissing was normal it was a regular teenager thing, you know the whole you kissed me, I kissed you, and that’s fine. Dating, on the other hand, was a whole other level, it was commitment, it was the whole I wanna be with you and only you promise, no way in hell Jeno was ready for that. He also couldn’t just tell that to Renjun, what was he supposed to say, ‘Hey, I know you’ve been thinking we’ve been dating for half a month, but I only said that I liked you so I can get my phone back.’ Not to mention the actual time he had to fix the problem was just spent on making out with Renjun, one way or another, the omega was going to end up heartbroken. 

 

“Hey.” Renjun opens the passenger door, slipping into his seat with a fluid motion. He shuts the door, cutting off the cold wind that was getting inside. “Hey.” Jeno says, instinctively puckering his lips for a kiss. Renjun chuckles at the alpha’s behavior, but still places a peck on his mouth.  _ Damnit Jeno, no, you can’t lead him on _ . 

 

“So what’s the plan?” he asks excitedly, Jeno tuts and buckles up his seatbelt, seriously, did the omega want to die? Renjun giggles at the irritated sigh that leaves Jeno’s mouth. “What have I told you about your seatbelt Junnie?” he scolds, starting the engine and driving out of the Nakamoto’s driveway. “Sorry.” Renjun pouts, pointing at his lips with an exaggerated whine, Jeno rolls his eyes, but still gives the omega a sweet kiss. He just can’t stop kissing him, sue him! If he was gonna play pretend, he could at least get something in return.

 

“Didn’t you wanna go to the movies?” Jeno asks, making his way toward their local theater, it was small, but cozy, just the way he liked. “Oh my god yes, there’s this new movie..” Renjun babbles on excitedly, Jeno can’t help but admire the omega besides him. He missed this Renjun, the one that would talk not because someone was there to listen, but because he wanted to. His eyes lit up as he told him about some new horror film that had the critics quaking. Jeno has always loved his eyes, he remembers his uncle Yuta cooing at his son saying that he had stolen the stars to put them in Renjun’s eyes. And now he was here sitting across from the lovely omega, he couldn’t deny it _ , Renjun belonged to the stars _ .

 

“What do you think?” Renjun looked at him with expectant eyes. He gives his hand a light squeeze, and when did the omega ever take his hand? “Hmm.” Jeno hums in confusion, he drives them into the parking lot and stations the car. “You weren’t listening, you shitbrain?!” he screeches in defense, playfully trying to pull away his hand from the alpha’s tight grip. 

 

“Sorry, what was the question again?” it’s not his fault the omega was so distracting. “Nope. Too late, now we’re gonna watch what I want.” he childishly opens the door, and starts to step out. Jeno shakes his head before chasing after him. When he reaches him, the omega clings on to his arm, ignoring the stares he receives from the other pedestrians. 

 

They pay for their tickets and buy their snacks, and before they know it, their halfway into the horror film cowering in their seats. You see a horror movie would be a perfect date idea, it’s an excuse for cuddling in the dark, Jeno’s chance to be the ‘perfect’ alpha. At least it would’ve been perfect, if Jeno wasn’t terrified of horror. 

 

“Ahhh!!” both Jeno and Renjun scream out in fright.They both simultaneously try to hide behind the other, but failed, instead opting out for Jeno’s oversized jacket. “Jeno, you’re hogging the jacket.” Renjun whispers harshly from besides him, he pulls a bit, exposing the bloody screen to Jeno’s eyes. Jeno squeals and tugs back, pulling the jacket further to his side once again. “Get your own jacket ugly.” he whispers back, trying to ignore the blood wrenching screams the characters from the movie let out. 

 

“You’re ugly, ugly. Now stop hogging it!” he says offendedly, he cowers closer to Jeno when the suspenseful music rings through the cinema. “Hey, I’m not the one who wanted to watch this movie, I wanted to watch Toy Story 4, but nooo, little Mr. Nakamoto was too good for that.” Jeno shuffles closer to the omega too, cursing his past self for not listening closer to the omega’s ranting. 

 

“You know I promised uncle Johnny I’d watch it with him! I’m not gonna betray his trust like that, I’ve got honor!” Renjun whisper-yells, being mindful of the harsh shhs, they’ve been receiving all night. “Well great, now look where your honor led us.” Jeno says accusingly, still refusing to look up at the screen cause blood makes him queasy.

 

“I just wanted to snuggle, I’m sorry I forgot you were a scaredy cat.” Renjun mumbles, the stars in his eyes dimming out, and Jeno wants to punch himself in the face. “How could you forget that I was a scaredy cat? Me, the biggest scaredy cat on this planet!” Renjun looks down sadly, and wow Jeno’s an asshole. He shakily laces their fingers together, making the omega look up at him guilty. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that, if you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked, instead of torturing both of us through this movie.” Jeno whimpers when the other audience members shriek. Renjun looks down for a few seconds, his shoulders are shaking, at first Jeno thinks he’s crying, but then he lets out a loud guffaw. He’s laughing so hard tears are starting to fall from his eyes. “You’re such a weenie!” he says loudly, the whole room sends harsh shushing sounds their ways, but the small boy continues to laugh loudly. “What?” Jeno splutters in offence, he was not a weenie okay. 

 

“You’re amazing!” Renjun giggles through deep breaths, Jeno pouts, but still returns the delicate kisses the omega gives him.

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Renjun asked breathlessly, his hand still in his, and his are still as sparkly as they were earlier. “More than anything,” he says equally as breathless, wondering when the radiant omega somehow managed to steal his breath.  

 

____________

  
  


They were pulling into Jeno’s driveway, bags of Mcdonalds piled in the back seat. After leaving halfway through the movie, the duo decided that 11:20 was too early to go home, so to Mcdonalds it was. Jeno’s pretty sure they ordered enough food to feed a small army. 

 

“Your dads aren’t home?” Renjun asks, as he takes a bite of his Big Mac, his cheeks looked so squishy while they were stuffed with food. Jeno tilts his head,only Xiaojun’s car was parked there, he could see his brother’s bedroom lights were still on. “Nah, they’re probably out on a date or something.” he says casually, stealing a sip from Renjun’s smoothie. 

 

“They’re so cute.” the omega sighs dreamily into the air. “Who?”

 

“Our parents.” Jeno sends him a weird look, causing the omega to laugh.”No, no, hear me out.” he places down his burger on his soft lap.  _ Soft, everything about Renjun was soft. _

 

“I’m listening.” he says through slow bites, he can’t really see what’s so cute about his middle aged parents, but he’ll listen if he has to. “It’s just the way they care about each other, you know, it’s so sweet. I mean, they’re already married and shit, but they still go out on dates, still try to impress each other, they just- they just genuinely want to be with each other, you know?” 

 

Jeno can feel a sudden guilt hit him. _ ‘just genuinely want to be with each other’ _ . The line kept on running through his head, he knew he was keeping the omega from being with someone that genuinely wants to be with him. He just couldn’t tell him, he wasn’t going to be the one to break this boy’s heart. “And you want that?” he questions carefully, watches as Renjun sighs, and opens a bag with a chocolate chip cookie in it. 

 

“More than anything.” he looks up at Jeno with so much trust, the alpha feels like he’s choking. He watches as Renjun stops, looks at the cookie, hesitates and puts it back down instead.

 

“You’re not hungry?” he asks as he stares at the omega with an unreadable gaze. “No, it’s just that I already ate so much today.” he says solemnly. Jeno scoffs then picks up the abandoned cookie from his lap. He unwraps it once again, and starts holding it up to his face. 

 

“Here comes the choo choo train, choo choo~” he coos, putting the cookie closer to his mouth. “No.” Renjun says as he moves further away from the cookie. 

 

“Come on Junnie, if you’re still hungry, eat, I don’t want you to starve because you think ‘you ate too much’.” he says the last part in a teasing tone, hoping that the omega will realize how dumb it sounds. Renjun fails to keep a small smile from forming, he takes a huge bite from the cookie, and chew obnoxiously. Jeno lightly pushes his head away, he can’t help the sudden burst of affection that goes through him.

 

Renjun giggles, he leans over the console hoping to plant a sloppy kiss on the alpha, Jeno screeches and moves away. It goes for a few more seconds before he finally stays put, waiting for the kiss.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Jaemin’s annoying voice rings through the car. Jeno turns just in time to avoid the kiss, and have it land on his cheek instead. The other alpha was leaning through the driver’s seat window, YangYang stood  behind him, jokingly pushing him because he wanted to see too. 

 

“Guys, what are you doing out so late?” he turns away from Renjun, he can feel the omega’s confused stare on the back of his head. “We were playing video games at Mark’s house,” he points at the home across the street.”and YangYang wanted to leave, so I’m walking him home.” he leans back, YangYang moves forward, so that he could speak to the alpha.”Even though I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own.” YangYang complains, Jaemin laughs and ruffles his soft hair affectionately. “We texted you but you never answered.” he looks from Jeno to Renjun, as if telling them he knows something they don’t. 

 

“That’s cause we were on-”

 

“We were hanging out!” Jeno cuts off the omega loudly. Renjun’s face falls instantly, he fidgets with his fingers, and looks down at his lap. “Ooo, sounds spicy. Where’d you go?” YangYang asks curiously, completely oblivious to the sad omega in the car. Jeno could see the way all of Jaemin’s attention was suddenly placed on Renjun. The alpha was completely focused on Renjun’s sudden sad demeanor. “Not spicy, just went to the movies.” Jeno quickly assures him, moving a bit in order to block his best friend’s view. 

 

“What did you see?” YangYang rests his forearms on the window, he looked perfectly contempt with Jaemin standing by his side. “Some horror film.” he says nonchalantly, Jeno was trying to not seem worried about the omega’s sudden mood change. 

 

“You two cowards! Ha, no way!” the chinese alpha teases, he looks shocked, he could probably already tell the two boys left halfway through. “What are you talking about Yang, Junnie and I love horror movies!” he lies, YangYang roars in laughter finding the thought of the two boys in front of him watching horror movies ridiculous. 

 

“Hey Injunnie, you want me to walk you home?” Jaemin asks, the question suddenly sobering up the atmosphere. Renjun looks up and sends Jaemin a look before nodding. Jeno’s offended, how is going to walk home with some other guy while they were out on a dat- he means while they were hanging out. 

 

“I thought you were walking me home?” YangYang asks, his body language screaming out hurt. Jaemin finally looks away to face the other alpha worriedly. “You said you can walk yourself right.” Jaemin punches his arm, which seems like the wrong move.The chinese alpha scoffs, he blinks quickly, before  plastering on a fake smile. If Jeno didn’t know any better, he’d believe it. 

 

“Alright boys, that’s my cue to go.” he waves at the two boys in the car, not once looking at Jaemin. Jaemin looks like he wants to say something, but refrains from doing so. “I’ll wait outside Injunnie.” he says as he steps off Jeno’s driveway, and onto the sidewalk. From here, Jeno can see YangYang entering his house, it’s not like they live far from each other. 

 

“Renjun.” Jeno turns to face the omega, he knows he did something stupid to hurt him, he’s just not sure what. “I’ll see you later Jeno.” he opens the car door, about to step out, when a hand abruptly stops him.

 

“Are you mad?” Renjun takes a deep breath and looks at him like he’s the stupidest person on the planet, he kind of feels like it too. The omega takes a seat again, turning to face Jeno while taking his hand off his wrist. “I’ll see you later Jeno.” he repeats, this time stepping out the car for sure. He doesn’t slam the door, cause that’s not a very Renjun thing to do, even if he is pissed off. He walks up to Jaemin, and they both start crossing the street shuffling closer together because of the cold. 

  
Jeno hits his head on the steering wheel.  _ Fuck _ .  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it~ Also I finally looked into Stray Kids, and let me tell you guys, they're HILARIOUS. But yeah hmm, have a nice day? (please excuse my awkwardness).


	7. Ruts, What Can You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does Lucas know you’re talking about his brother like that?” Jeno practically growls at the elder. It was never good when two alphas started growling at each other.
> 
> “Does Lucas know his brother’s riding your dick?” Mark says in an equally menacing tone. Jeno could feel his anger rise, he tries to take deep breaths to cool down, but his need to defend Renjun’s honor seems to get the better of him. “He’s not riding my dick, we’re dating.” he says the words without thinking, only realizing what he said after he said it. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with a new chapter. I had this chapter ready like to days ago, but for some reason my dumbass forgot to post. Sorry.  
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

A  few weeks have passed and nothing has really changed. Jeno and Renjun have still been going out on dates. They still make out, the only difference is that most of it is done in private now. After their little date last week, Renjun has been less affectionate in public. No more lingering hugs, no pecs, and no more hand holding. And honestly Jeno doesn’t mind. He still receives all those things in private, so it doesn’t matter. In fact it will make their unavoidable break up even faster, cause no one will even know they’re dating. 

 

It was one of their weekly dinners, this time uncle Taeil was the host, meaning everyone had to hang out at Jaemin’s room because his basement flooded three day ago due to...reasons. The living room was obviously off limits because their parents were downstairs, they wouldn’t be able to have a single conversation without Ten or Jaehyun butting in. 

 

Lucas was laying on Jaemin’s mattress, he was spread out like a starfish, both of his younger brothers on his side, Chenle on the right, and Renjun on his left. They were all watching a video Jisung was playing on his phone, the alpha was sitting up besides the cuddling siblings. Donghyuck was reading a manga, along with Hendery. The two omegas were sitting on a small couch, Mark was resting against Donghyuck’s legs playing Candy Crush. Xiaojun and Jungwoo were in a deep conversation sitting on the window sill, the two older omegas were holding hands bonding over something they were talking about. Jeno wasn’t sure how Hendery wasn’t jealous, the omega didn’t even bat an eyelash at his boyfriend’s affection for his friend, he just shrugged, and went back to reading the manga. Then he thought of how overly affectionate Renjun and Donghyuck were and realized it was basically the same thing. YangYang and Jaemin were practically sitting on each others lap while they played on Jaemin’s Tamagotchi. And Jeno, well Jeno had just returned from downstairs. He was the slowest eater, meaning that he was forced to sit at the table with all their parents while the rest of them slowly disappeared into the depths of Jaemin’s room. He was lucky he had escaped in time, his uncle Taeyong had started asking him if he was dating anyone. 

 

“I’m alive!” he makes a big announcement from the doorway, he gets a half-hearted wave from Chenle, and a tiny giggle from YangYang, who was actually giggling because of the tamagotchi and not Jeno. “Good to know I’m loved y’all.” he deadpans, Renjun turns slightly from his brother’s embrace, he blows him a secret kiss that Jeno returns whole-heartedly. At least Renjun cares about him, that’s all that matters. He makes his way over to where his brother’s boyfriend is sitting, and takes a seat besides Mark on the ground. 

 

“I saw that.” the boy has a smug look on his face, but he doesn’t look up from his phone.

 

“Saw what?” Jeno decides to play dumb, Mark chuckles then turns off his phone, he sits up more straight and gives Jeno a pointed look. “That thing with Renjun,” he scoffs.”that kiss.” he whispers that last part, making Jeno’s heart stop in fear.

 

“So what?” the younger alpha says defensively. “Hey, I’m not judging or anything,” he raises his arms to show he’s not against him.”just wanted to say congrats. Renjun’s hot as fuck.” his eyes follow the petite omega’s figure, he bites his lip lightly when Renjun arches his back slightly before getting in a more comfortable position. 

 

Jeno could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin, he has never heard Mark talk about an omega like that, let alone someone the older alpha basically considers family. Yeah, Renjun was stunning, but it was something they never mentioned, like Chenle’s crush on Jisung that was the size of China. 

 

“Does Lucas know you’re talking about his brother like that?” Jeno practically growls at the elder. It was never good when two alphas started growling at each other.

 

“Does Lucas know his brother’s riding your dick?” Mark says in an equally menacing tone. Jeno could feel his anger rise, he tries to take deep breaths to cool down, but his need to defend Renjun’s honor seems to get the better of him.  “He’s not riding my dick, we’re dating.” he says the words without thinking, only realizing what he said after he said it.  _ Shit. _

“Dating? Ha yeah right, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Mark scoffs in disbelief, what was so unbelievable about him dating Renjun?!Mark unlocks his phone, he sends a quick text on his phone, Jeno manages to see the long list of texts Mark was sending, all sent today, all left on read. He looks at who the boy’s texting, wondering who was making the boy so worried.  _ Donghyuck _ .

 

“What’s wrong, Donghyuck cut you off again? So you’re here begging for attention like the little bitch you are?” Jeno says in a cruel voice, his alpha not regretting a second of his harsh comments, not even when a flash of hurt passes through his eyes. 

 

“Jeno.” Mark warns, well more like growls, but it’s basically the same thing since Mark never growls. He should stop but he can’t, his alpha’s practically preening in all the anger he’s causing the other.  _ He spoke bad of what’s ours, he deserves to be hurt. _ Jeno agrees, but fails to remind his alpha once again that Renjun isn’t really theirs. 

 

“What, did he finally find out he needed a  _ real _ alpha?” Jeno jeers, he knew the whole ‘real alpha’ thing was a sensitive topic for Mark, who up until two years ago thought he was a beta. 

 

Mark’s eyes flash red while the boy let’s out a deadly growl. Lucas shoots up from the bed, his two arms placed in front of  his brothers instinctively. Jisung stiffens behind them, his whole figure practically looming over Chenle protectively. Jaemin’s right eye twitches, he has the younger alpha pushed behind him, despite YangYang’s struggles to push himself forwards. Jungwoo and Xiaojun initially cower, but then sit up straight, when their omegas recognize this alpha as family, and not a threat. The only one who doesn’t squirm from the sudden growl was probably Hendery, cause even Donghyuck stares wide eyed at the older alpha. 

 

Hendery rubs his wrist against his younger brother’s scent glands. It’s something parents would do when a child is starting to present in order to calm them down. It’s something siblings start to do as they get older, in order to ease the situation, he’s seen Jungwoo do it to YangYang and Donghyuck plenty of times, hell Xiaojun even does it to him. 

 

Mark’s fiery red eyes return back to their normal chocolate brown. He looks around before standing up and leaving the room. Jeno sees the way Lucas tenses when the alpha walks by him and his brothers, ready to attack even his bestest friend if it meant protecting the two brats he always complains about.

 

As soon as he closes the door everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Xiaojun walks over to Hendery and sits on his lap, shoving his face into the omega’s neck in order to calm himself down. Jeno sees YangYang shaking his head, while Jaemin rubs his back, YangYang has always been more sensitive to scents growing up. Lucas scents Renjun’s wrist, while Jisung fusses over Chenle. He can see Jungwoo and Lucas eyeing each other back and forth, usually when an alpha or omega are in distress, they go to who they feel closest to, to guarantee safety. But now that they were separated, that wasn’t really something they could do anymore. 

 

When an alpha let out a primal growl, like Mark did it was to initiate a brawl, Jeno was glad Hendery was there, cause god knows what would’ve happened if he wasn’t there to calm Mark down. Jeno sees how shaken up Donghyuck looks, he places a comforting hand on his lap, hoping to calm down the omega a bit. Donghyuck just looks at him and glares, he shoves his hand off him like he was contagious.

 

“If you wanna make me feel better go apologize Jung.” he says harshly, Jeno doesn’t blink at the comment. Everyone knows that Donghyuck always took Mark’s side, even now without knowing the argument. Jeno sighs and stands up, he brushes the invisible dust off his pants, and makes his way to the door. 

 

‘Careful.’ Renjun mouths at him, worriedly. The omega looks nervous at the thought of the two alphas being alone. Jeno just sends him a charming smile and leaves the room.  

 

_______

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Jeno starts when he spots the alpha sitting on the trunk of the Jaemin’s car. They were in the front yard, the moon was already out, gracing the two boys with its presence. Jeno had to pass by their nosey parents in order to reach the brunette. He’s still shivering at his uncle Yuta’s demand that he ‘spills the tea’. 

 

“Me too.” Mark says quietly, he pats the space besides him. Jeno takes a seat and lightly bumps his shoulder, the elder bumps back and smiles. “You good?” Jeno asks him softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m just stressed, and Donghyuck’s ignoring me again. I don’t know, maybe you’re right, I do need to get laid.” he jokes around humorously, he’s scratching his skin, looking uncomfortable just sitting there. “You’re going into a rut.” he doesn’t ask, because he already knows the answer.

 

“How’d you figure it out?”

 

“I mean, it’s not everyday you look at Junnie like he’s a piece of meat.” Jeno tells him, still a little petty from the comments he made about his omega earlier. Mark groans, he rubs his hands over his face in a way that’s so pitiful, even Jeno’s getting stressed. “Fuck I’m sorry Jen. I didn’t mean to disrespect your boyfriend like that. It’s just that I’m so horny, and Renjun looks… the way he does, and I didn’t want to look at..” Jeno doesn’t bother correcting him, he doesn’t even bother finishing his sentence, cause they both know who Mark’s talking about. 

 

“You’re not suppressing?” Jeno asks a little shocked. Mark always likes having control of the situation, so he was always on suppressants during his rut. “No, I start next week,” Jeno gives the older boy a good luck look. “Dad said I should go unsuppressed for at least one rut.” 

 

“Have fun.” Jeno says sarcastically, he knows personally just how rough ruts are when you go unsuppressed, it’s no picnic. “Tell me about it, Baba’s going crazy! He’s sending Hendery over your place for the week cause he thinks we’re gonna start fighting. So you have fun with those two going at it next door.” he punches Jeno’s arm playfully when the other alpha scrunches his nose. 

 

“Please, you think my dad’s gonna let them share a room?! You’re kidding right?”

 

“I don’t know man, uncle Doyoung’s been pretty chill about Hendery staying over.” 

 

“Please, appa will build a wall if it means his precious baby isn’t corrupted.” Jeno supplies, everyone thinks Jaehyun was the overprotective one, which he was, just not as much as Doyoung was. That omega will give you a run for your money. 

 

“What about you, your dads aren’t worried about you getting corrupted?” he asks in between laughs. Jeno gives him an unamused look, which sends Mark into another round of laughter. “Please, appa’s basically begging me to settle down, and dad just wants me to bring another omega home that he can baby.” his parents were always nice to whoever he or his older brother would date, he’s pretty sure whoever he does bring home will end up getting more spoiled than he is. 

 

“You’re all set then huh, you lucky bastard.” Mark says pleasantly. Jeno looks up at him confused. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You’re parents already love Renjun, they’re gonna be fucking siked when you tell them.” he pats Jeno’s back as if saying ‘congrats, you picked a good one.’ It was true though, Jaehyun treated Renjun like his second omega son, and Doyoung was fond of Renjun’s sassy personality. He would be perfect to take home to his parents. 

 

“What are we talking about?” Jaemin steps out the front door, he was now wearing a jacket over the pink sweater he was wearing earlier. The alpha did always get cold easily. “Nothing.” Jeno hopes Mark doesn’t question him. 

 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing, but I’ll let it go because I got some juicy tea~” Jaemin leans on his car, making the already limited room on the trunk smaller. The two alphas just give him a tired look, which the younger takes as his cue to continue. “I saw Lucas hugging Jungwoo in the hallway.” he whispers quietly like he was saying something scandalous. 

 

“And a oop.” Mark lets out, both the alphas were a little shocked by Jaemin’s revelation. Ever since their break up, Jungwoo and Lucas couldn’t even stand to be in the same room. They’d argue all the time, and frankly, everyone would much rather see the obnoxious pda, instead of the fights they always seemed to be having now. 

 

“So?” Jeno asks dumbly, the two boys beside him look at him like he’s stupid.  

 

“What do you mean ‘so’ dumbass! Let me tell you guys, me and Xuxi were coming down here, ya know cause we wanted to make sure y’all weren’t kicking each other’s asses, and then Jungwoo stopped us. He asked to speak to Lucas alone, so I ‘left’.” he adds quotation marks to prove his point. “But you know my nosey ass wasn’t gonna leave, so I hid behind the corner. Literally as soon as I was out of sight, Jungwoo just clinged on to him. He was hugging him so tightly, you scared the poor baby half to death Mark.”

 

“Sorry.” Mark interrupts the story, shutting up as soon as Jaemin sends him a scolding look for interrupting. 

 

“Anyways, that’s not even the juicy part, Lucas scented him, and Jungwoo let him!” Jaemin screeches, all of the alphas were shocked. 

 

“Then what happened?” Jeno asks genuinely curious about his friends relationship. Scenting family was no big deal, but Jungwoo and Lucas weren’t family, SO IT WAS A BIG DEAL. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, uncle Kun caught me and asked me to help him take out the brownies out of the oven. Also there brownies now.” 

 

“I actually hate you.” Mark deadpans while Jaemin guffaws offendedly.   

 

A black SUV pulls up to the house. Jaemin straightens up, it was his territory so he had to show it. The passenger window slowly rolls down revealing a handsome alpha’s face.  _ Hyunjin _ . Felix sits in the driver’s seat, waving cheekily at Jaemin. Jeno sees his best friend’s eyes narrow at the alpha driving. “What do you want Lee?” he asks hostile, Jeno’s not sure what Felix did to deserve all the aggression, cause the poor boy just breathed. 

 

“Down boy, we didn’t come here for you.” Hyunjin says boredly, looking effortlessly handsome. Jeno _ hated _ him. Renjun and Hyunjin have always been off and on again throughout the years. He’s the only boy Jeno’s ever seen with the capability of making Renjun cry, the one he’s sure left that hickey Mark spotted on Renjun a few weeks ago. He’s seen Renjun sob into his pillows enough times to have the alpha sitting in the passenger seat on his shit list. It also didn’t help that he was as equally gorgeous as Renjun, making Jeno’s self confidence level drop six feet underground. 

 

“Felix!” YangYang burst through the door with a happy wave, Donghyuck, Renjun and Lucas following closely behind. Felix smiles cutely, and makes his way out of the car, greeting the boy half way. “Hey baby~” he leans down to place a quick peck on YangYang’s lips. Jaemin flinches, but otherwise says nothing when the two omegas and Lucas, join them. 

 

Jeno felt stupid for not noticing how the trio was more dressed up than usual.  _ Little snakes, they planned it.  _ “Nope, no way Renjun, you’re not leaving this house.” Lucas says nagging his little brother. He looked distressed just by what his brother was wearing (his usual stylish clothes, but not his everyday clothes, they were his ‘I’m getting fucked up’ clothes), he held his wrist tightly, preventing him from moving towards the car. Jeno noticed the three boys all had a subtle layer of makeup, Yang had red eyeshadow, Donghyuck had some soft highlight on, and Renjun had some shiny lip gloss. They only ever wore make up when they wanted to impresses someone. “Too late ge,”  Renjun says as he takes the big hand off his wrist. “I already asked baba and dad for permission, and they said yes. So you can’t do anything .” he makes eye contact with Jeno, but quickly looks away, prying his brother’s hands off his arm. 

 

“Renny.” Hyunjin blurts happily, he makes his way out of the car. His whole demeanor changes from an unfazed asshole, to the cute boy next door. As much as that dick’s made Renjun cry, he knows for a fact, that the omega too has broken that boy’s heart more than once. “Hey Hyunjin.” the omega says breathlessly, he moves away from Lucas, and hugs the alpha tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Calm down, Jeno thinks to himself as he watches the alpha’s arms tighten around his omega’s waist.

 

“Oh fuck no Renjun! You’re funny if you think I’m gonna let you go to a party, dressed like that, with _ him  _ !”  Lucas pulls his brother away from the others arms, Jeno’s alpha practically thanking god for Lucas’s overprotectiveness. Lucas had already been introduced to Hyunjin thousands of times, whenever they were ‘on’ again, the shorter boy would bring him to all the parties, and dinners. They’d all start expecting the alpha’s presence every other month, until it suddenly stopped happening. YangYang finally parts from Felix, ready to protest, but the Felix wraps his arms around his middle, placing a soothing kiss against his neck. “You can’t tell me what to do ge!” Renjun growls, struggling against his brother. 

 

“Just let him go.” Jeno’s quiet voice breaks the ruckus. Renjun looks shocked that he stepped in, he looks at him with a guilty face. Jeno breaks eye contact. “I can’t you know he’s gonna-” 

 

“He got permission right,” he looks at everyone but the omega. “ he has his phone, if he needs your help, you’re a phone call away. Besides Donghyuck and YangYang are going, he’ll be fine.” Jeno says dismissively, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting than the scene in front of him. He feels Mark’s tension from his left, and Jaemin hasn’t stopped puffing out his chest since Felix got here, none of them trust the two boys. 

 

“Exactly I’ll be fine.” Renjun rips his wrist out of his brother’s hand, and makes his way towards the alpha. Hyunjin laughs, and moves his long legs (do you hear Jeno’s self esteem plummeting?) to open the back door for the omega. Renjun doesn’t spare a glance back as he makes his way in, followed by Hyunjin himself, and then Donghyuck.    

 

“Well, this has been fun guys, same time again next week?” Felix laughs, he closes the back door, and opens the front door for YangYang, giving the other alpha another kiss when he takes a seat. Donghyuck waves goodbye as they drive away, looking directly at Mark as said boy refused to look up.

 

Lucas crouches on the floor with his head in his hands, looking like he’s about to have a panic attack, nobody mentions the familiar omega scent that lingers on his skin. Jaemin just clenches his fist tightly and breathes through his nose. “I thought you said you were dating?” Mark whispers to him quietly, he looks worriedly at the other alpha. 

 

“We are.” Jeno assures him as he watches the car turn down the block. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started watching this new drama called Theory of Love. It's soooo good, but they release a new episode each Saturday and I'm so impatient. So yeah, also now you guys are being introduced to Hyunjin, honestly he won't show up too much (unless you guys want him to), he's just there for the tea. Have a nice day ~


	8. So... I Brought You Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moon Jaemin, I will drag your tiny father over here to kick your ass.” he declares, finally lifting up his head to curse at the young boy, earning himself an ear tug from his husband. The two boys laugh at their uncle’s miserable state, before heading up the stairs to Renjun’s room, Yuta was not a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted lovelies, worry not. So this chapter is a little short, but I think it has a lot of tea so that should make up for it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy~  
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Jeno was pissed, it was 7:50 in the morning, and he had two Starbucks drinks in his hand. He just woken up when he realized he never checked in on his boyfr- Renjun last night. He fell asleep waiting for text from the boy that never came. So that’s why his lazy ass got himself up at 6:30 to go get that dumbass tea, for his dumbass boyfriend. Nope not boyfriend sorry, Renjun. 

 

Jaemin was walking next to him, the poor boy had heavy bags under his eyes, he didn’t sleep a wink after the three boys left with Hyunjin and Felix. He was pestering him all night with texts, asking if Renjun or Donghyuck had called him or something. He was on his second cup of coffee today, and Jeno was fighting the urge to pry the cup away from his hands. He had another drink in his hand, far too sweet for his taste, but Jeno was worried nonetheless.

 

They both make their way up the Nakamoto’s porch, being mindful of their uncle Johnny’s confused stare next door. The man was in his bathrobe and boxers, mowing his lawn with his usual bunny slippers. Jeno waves, while Jaemin sends him a full blown smile, the elder gives them a shrug and continues to mow. Not bothering to question the two boys, cause  _ ‘it’s Yuta’s problem now’.  _

 

It’s not odd for the two to visit the Nakamoto residence, what was odd was that the two alphas were up before 8, willingly. Jaemin crouches down and retrieves the emergency key from under the little dog statue they had placed there to greet the neighbors. His uncle Yuta had invested in the cute pooch after 10 year old Lucas had accidentally locked himself out, and decided to break the window with uncle Kun’s flower pot to get in. Arguably the best money his uncle had ever spent, period.  

 

Jaemin unlocks the door, he sends another wave at their uncle Johnny before placing the key back in its original position. Jeno pushes his way through the beautiful house with only one thought in mind.  _ Get Renjun. _ The Nakamoto household was everyone’s to go to spot. It was the biggest house on the block and had a pool. Plus Sicheng and Yuta were the chillest parents, after Johnny and Ten, as long as there babies were safe. 

 

“Hey boys, what are you doing up so early?” Sicheng greets them from the kitchen, the wonderful smell of pancakes filling the air. He has a baby blue apron on, his duck patterned pjs underneath. He had a beautiful smile on his face, looking a hundred times better than his husband who was face down on the table. The half asleep Yuta mumbles something and sends them a lazy wave, not lifting his head up. Sicheng chuckles and places a warm peck on the top of his head, the alpha whines, but continues to rest on the table. 

 

“Nothing, just came to check on the brats.” Jeno replies easily, he lifts the drinks in his hands to show his uncle. Sicheng laughs, before tutting. “Oh Jeno, you spoil him too much.” Jeno doesn’t ask who ‘him’ was, cause the look the older sends him tells him he knows. Color rises up to Jeno’s cheeks, causing another round of laughter to fall from the older omega’s lips. It’s so much like Renjun’s, the comparison is eerie. 

 

Jeno always knew that Renjun got all his looks from his omega father. The gorgeous omega was like a smaller replica of his dad. He’d seen it in the way his uncle Kun would smile fondly at the boy, as if remembering a late summer day. Or his uncle Ten’s old reminiscing stories, looking at Renjun like he was being visited by a memory. The only one who disagrees, is his uncle Taeyong.  _ ‘Yeah, he looks like Winwin, but y’all didn’t grow up with Yuta. He looks like both of them trust me’.  _ Jeno supposes he was right too. 

 

“You boys staying for breakfast?” Sicheng changes the subject after sensing the boy’s embarrassment. “I don’t know, depends who’s cooking.” Jaemin jokes, sending his uncle Yuta a look while the older alpha just flips him off.

 

“Moon Jaemin, I will drag your tiny father over here to kick your ass.” he declares, finally lifting up his head to curse at the young boy, earning himself an ear tug from his husband. The two boys laugh at their uncle’s miserable state, before heading up the stairs to Renjun’s room, Yuta was not a morning person. 

 

They hear giggles coming from Chenle’s room but decided not to comment on it, for a much more beautiful sight was laying at the foot of Renjun’s bedroom door. 

 

“Oh hell no.” Jaemin whispers in disbelief. Lucas was sitting against the wall,  face slack, a trail of drool falling from his wide open mouth, while loud snores resonated through the hallway. He still had on a hair curler on, it was obvious that the boy was waiting up for his little brother all night.  _ They didn’t wake the sad fucker up that’s mean, even for Renjun.  _

 

“Poor thing,” Jaemin snaps a quick picture with his phone, sliding the device into his pocket after he was done. “should we wake him up?” he turns to look at Jeno.

 

“Nah, that sounds like a Nakamoto problem, and a Nakamoto problem only.” he takes a small sip from Renjun’s tea, stepping over the sleeping boy and entering the room. Jaemin shrugs but does the same after taking a few more pictures.  

 

Jeno maneuvers comfortably through the room, spending so much time there has grown him accustomed to all the nooks and crannies of Renjun’s room. Jaemin follows closely behind, not as gracefully as the boy in front of him, tripping over a few sketchbooks lying on the floor. Jeno adds a mental note to scold the boy later for not cleaning up after himself. He places the beverages down on Renjun’s desk, being mindful of the unfinished art piece sitting on the table. 

 

“Rise and shine ladies.” the alpha yanks the pastel curtains open. Allowing the bright sun to enter the room. Donghyuck groans from somewhere down on the floor, Renjun probably kicked him off the bed at night. They’ve had enough sleepovers growing up for Jeno to  know how bad of a sleeper the small boy was. Jaemin searches around the room, for what Jeno’s not sure. Renjun shoved himself deeper under the pile of blankets laying on top of him, there were so many, you wouldn’t be able to see Renjun if it wasn’t for his bare legs sticking out from the side. 

 

“I’m not a lady.” Donghyuck says groggily, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up against the bed frame. Jeno rolls his eyes and hands him a coffee before making his way over to his boyfriend’s side. “Yeah but you wish you were bitch.” 

 

Donghyuck hums, taking a sip from the coffee before cringing in pain. Yup hangovers sucked ass. “Where’s YangYang?” Jaemin asked impatiently as he came out of the bathroom, still holding tightly onto the overly sweet drink. Jeno shakes Renjun, but the omega just sends a hand flying his way that he barely managed to dodge. So he goes for the next best thing, and plops himself on top of him, his whole body caging the small angry body under him. “I don’t know, probably stayed over at Felix’s.” Donghyuck says grouchier than usual, man mornings really weren’t his thing. 

 

“Damn, the boy moves fast.” Jeno whistle, ignoring the furious body withering below him. Jaemin glares at him, while Renjun huffs from under him. “Got to milk them dry  before you leave them, that’s our family motto.” Donghyuck sends Jaemin a picture perfect smile. 

 

“I’m telling that to uncle Taeyong.” Jaemin deadpanned as he exits the room. Donghyuck gapes then scrambles behind him. “You fucking snitch!” he yells. 

 

Only when it’s just the two of them, does Jeno finally decide to roll off the omega. Jeno lies on his side, face to face with the sleeping Renjun. He leans over to give the boy a peck on the lips, not minding the annoying whine Renjun lets out. 

 

“I brought you tea.” He whispers quietly, knowing the boy’s hangover was still strong. Renjun hums gratefully finally opening his puffy eyes to look at him. His hair is sticking up like crazy, he looks a little like a raccoon with all the messy make up around his eyes. “I don’t have any pants on.” He says. You’d think the comment would be flirty, but it sounds more like a warning than anything else. Jeno laughs, giving the boy another kiss before he takes a deep breath.

 

“We need to talk.” Jeno says seriously, he props up on his elbow, watching as Renjun begins to sit up. 

 

“Don’t we always.” Renjun declared, he gets up and heads for the bathroom where he begins to wash his face. Jeno follows him with his eyes, watching the pale legs that were barely covered by his huge hoodie. Jeno lays back on the pillow with his arms behind his head. 

 

“You left to a party,” he adds, Renjun hums in acknowledgement. He was now brushing his teeth without a care in the world, but Jeno knows he heard him loud and clear. “without telling me anything.” He adds. 

 

“It’s not a big dea-“

 

“With your ex boyfriend.” Renjun exits the bathroom with a bare face. He walks over to his desk and drinks the tea. He refuses to answer the last part, stubbornly looking down at his socked feet. 

 

“The same ex boyfriend that you’ve cried to me about,” he continues watching the older’s poker face. “the same one you always crawl back to.” Jeno says in snarky tone, he really didn’t want to argue, but it was hard to keep his anger in check at the thought of  _ his _ boyfriend with some other guy. 

 

“Nothing happened.” he finally looks up, Jeno can see a hickey on his neck that he left there, but Jeno’s sure that if he hadn’t recognized it, his alpha would’ve gone ballistic. 

 

“That’s not what’s important!” he says through clenched teeth. “What’s important, is that you left with  _ him _ , without telling me anything!” Renjun just takes another long sip from his drink, refusing to give him a reaction. 

 

“Do you know how worried I was?! You couldn’t even send me a text to let me know you were alive?!” he sits up on the bed, his anger getting the best of him. The omega just looks unfazed, he gently puts his drink back down on the desk. 

 

“Like you care.” he scoffs, sending Jeno a cold look. Jeno shoots up, and stands directly in front of him. “What do you mean,” he tries to search for his warm eyes but the omega doesn’t budge. “ of course I care, I’m your boyfriend!” 

 

“Yeah right.” he mumbled to himself but Jeno was still able to catch it. “What?” Jeno asks in a worried voice. He wills himself to calm down because the scent of a distressed omega beings to fill the room. 

 

“Do you think I’m stupid Jeno?” he questions in a harsh voice. Jeno blinks down at the boy.  _ What? _

 

His hands won’t stop fidgeting, and Jeno just really wants to hold them, hold him. Maybe that’s the only way the omega can calm down. Jeno wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but it must of been bad, cause the omega’s temper only seemed to rise.  

 

“You don’t even hold my hand in public let alone in front of our friends. Do you eve- just forget it we’re not having this conversation right now.” he looks frustrated, tired, but still as beautiful as always. He turns to walk away but Jeno doesn’t let him, he holds his wrist securely and doesn’t let go. 

 

“No, lets have this conversation now. We have to talk to each other Renjun.” he pleads him, bringing him closer since the shorter boy was looking down once again. He loosens his hold, but doesn’t let go. The boy in front of him takes deep breaths trying to calm down, but failing to. 

 

“I don’t-ugh- I can’t- I- do you even want to be with me?” the omega looks up at him with crystal eyes, but his expression remains stone. His voice shakes as he asked the question, his small fist clenching like it’s the only thing keeping him together. 

 

Jeno obviously didn’t give him enough credit, how could he forget that this was Renjun.The boy that aced their chemistry final without studying, the boy that scored a 1500 on his SAT. Of course the omega would be able to sense if his feelings weren’t genuine. 

 

Jeno feels a cold shiver run through his body, he breathes in for bit trying to get it together. _ Is he trying to break up with him? _ He feels a little panicked, before the most obvious thing flashes through his mind.  _ This is your chance idiot! _ He could easily tell Renjun that he didn’t want to be with him, they’d break up and that’d be it, easy peasy. Sure there will be some awkward moments later on, but it’s better to break up now than later. 

 

After Jeno felt a bit more confident in his plan, he waited, forming what words he wanted to say to let the elder down easily. What seemed like a few minutes to Jeno were actually seconds in reality, a little bit of time, but enough to break Renjun’s heart. Jeno stares in shock when a lonesome tear runs down the tiny boy’s face, breaking his facade. The omega stubbornly wipes it, trying to keep the rest from falling but Jeno had already seen enough. 

 

“Oh baby no, why would you ever think that?” he cooed, cupping his small face in his hands, kissing away the tears. Renjun lets out a tiny sob, he wrapped his arms tightly around his alpha, a strong sense of relief filled him when he hears the other boy’s words. Jeno just pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to get him closer to his scent glands. Renjun buries his face into his neck and starts to calm down. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore, I was so scared.” he sighs into Jeno’s neck, the alpha moves them to the bed, rearranging Renjun to sit more comfortably on his lap.

 

“Impossible, I’ll always want you.” he feels a twink of guilt when the omega relaxes completely into his arms. _ What happened to the plan? _ He can’t do it, it’s obviously been an emotional week for the omega, he’ll just have to end it next week. 

 

“Then why don’t you want people to know? I want to show you off to the whole world.” he looks up from the crook of his neck, there’s still a tear dropping that Jeno wipes away with the tip of his thumb. He can’t deny that thought of showing off Renjun gave him butterflies.  _ Mine. _ His alpha roars loudly. Not because he likes him or anything, he’d just want to see the stupid look on Hyunjin’s face when he saw the two.

 

“We can’t baby, it’s too risky.” Jeno asserts, he lets his hands rest at the omega’s waist. Renjun looks sad all over again, and Jeno will do anything to wipe that sad look off his face. “Am I not worth the risk?” he looks at Jeno with unconfident eyes, like he’s not the most beautiful boy Jeno has ever met.  _ Not worth the risk, _ was that even a question?

 

“I’m just not ready, I’m scared that we’re moving too fast, and I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Jeno uses the most cliche line in the book, he places a kiss on his mouth, pulling away after a few moments. He’s pretty sure he used the same line with his ex girlfriend.  _ Opps. _ Renjun looks at him with his poker face for a full ten seconds, before shrugging and pushing the alpha down on the bed.

 

“I trust you.” he doesn’t look like he trusts him, but Jeno gets comfortable in the bed anyways holding his arms up above him, asking his omega a silent question. Renjun chuckles, his eyes are still red and puffy, and he has a runny nose. _ Beautiful. _ The smaller boy plops himself on top of him cuddling into the strong chest beneath him. 

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jeno mumbles into his hair,he places a small kisses at the top of his head, his arms wrapping around him at their own will. Renjun sighs and snuggles closer. “I just don’t want to argue no more. I’m sleepy and need cuddles.” he says like the spoiled brat he is. Jeno maneuvers them so that their laying on their sides, he wraps his arms around him from behind, allowing their fingers to interlace. Renjun plays with them while Jeno sinks his nose into his scent gland, humming contently. A few minutes pass like that, Jeno’s so relaxed, he’s almost falling asleep, he feels the small fingers around his tighten, when a small voice breaks the peaceful moment. 

 

“Hey Jeno, please don’t break my heart.” 

 

Pangs of guilt shoot through him, he ignores them, and just holds the omega closer.

 

“I won’t, I promise.”  _ Liar. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to know if I should include Hyunjin a little more, cause I'm still debating in which direction I want this to go. I kind of don't want to include many other people though, because they're so many members barely even mention. (sorry hyung line <3) Anyways have a good day, and I hope you guys are enjoying your summer!


	9. Mr.Snuggles!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a minute,” YangYang says like he’s had some sort of revelation. “ why didn’t you ask me to be your model too Renjun?” Renjun pushes Donghyuck’s grabby hands away from him, and turns to face the boy wrapped around Jaemin. “I wanted muscle, not bone.” his bored voice sends Jeno and Donghyuck into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the tea, there is no tea in this chapter! Sorry this literally like a filler chapter, so it's just letting y'all catch up on their relationship.
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“So in conclusion I am the best.” Donghyuck says smugly from his spot on the bench. They were at a park after a late night movie. The boys had just finished watching Aladdin when Jisung suggested they go to a park. You know, like any normal person would go to the park at 12:34 am. Jeno was not having it, he was grumpy, cold, tired, and he couldn’t even cuddle with his boyfriend in front of their friends. 

 

Renjun laughs loudly from besides him. The boy was close enough to lean against, but not close enough to be suspicious. They’d been dating for three months now, Jeno wasn’t sure when that happened. One moment he’s joking around with one of his best friends, and the next his making out with said best friend-but oh wait it’s actually his boyfriend of three months. He guesses all the dates and alone time really distracted him from his main goal, breaking up with him.  

 

“Keep talking Lee, someday you’ll say something intelligent.” Mark deadpans plopping on the grass next to Jisung and Chenle. The two teens were both cuddling under a blanket Jaemin had brought. Renjun chuckles, he was leaning against YangYang, Jeno was right besides him but they had grown used to not showing affection in public. He had on one of Jeno’s new jackets, it fit the boy too big but they both knew no one would recognize it was his.  Renjun sighs putting more of his weight against the younger alpha. Jeno’s fingers itch to separate the two, his alpha recognized the omega as his,  _ he’s wearing our clothes, carrying our scent, he should be with us.  _

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, ignoring the boy’s comment in favor of targeting someone new. Donghyuck has been doing great, a few weeks in and the boy already looks closer to getting over Mark, he's even gone on a date or two! “OOo Renjun, is that a new jacket I see~” he jabs at the older, Renjun sits up straighter and Jeno flinches. The omega pulls said jacket closer to his body, instinctively trying to protect himself from the prying eyes. Jeno sees everyone’s attention shift to the boy. Jaemin pulls back his arm which was wrapped around YangYang’s shoulder in order to playfully poke the omega’s cheek. Chenle and Jisung have identical shit-eating grins on their faces, while YangYang doesn’t budge  almost completely asleep against Jaemin’s shoulder. 

 

“Yea, I guess.” Renjun shrugs fidgeting with the sleeves that fall over his fingers. “You guess huh. And who might this jacket belong to?” Mark happily jokes, a blush begins to rise on the omegas face. “Uuuh-”

 

“Pick me, pick me. I know!” Jisung childishly raises his hand, he waves around like a maniac. Mark plays along with his little brother, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Jisung whose jacket is it?” He plays dumb, sending Jeno a secretive smile as the other alpha stiffens under his gaze. 

 

“Hyunjin’s ~” Jisung sighs, he bats his eyelashes mockingly at Renjun. Everyone starts hollering, making lewd moaning noises that would even make their uncle Ten blush. “Fuck off.” Renjun’s cheeks are the color of apples, he leans further into the sleeping Yang Yang, hoping to drown out all the ‘right theres~’ and ‘so goods~’ out of his ears. Mark sends Jeno a ‘what the fuck’ look, Jeno feels bad for the sucker, he’s probably wondering why Jeno hasn’t stepped in.

 

“Back to daddy Hyunjin again huh, I can dig it.” Donghyuck’s fruity laugh brings a smile to Mark’s face, the alpha instantly forgetting his confusion in favor of doing something more fun, teasing. Donghyuck has always liked Hyunjin, he was the one that introduced the two males to each other, always stating that he was _ ‘the one _ ’ for his best friend.”Daddy Hyunjin?” Jeno can’t resist to ask, he also can’t seem to keep the jealous tone out of his voice, no one notices.

 

“It was one time, and I told you that in confidence!” Renjun groans, he pulls up his knees, burying his face in his hands.  _ One time, what happened that one time?  _ His alpha growls, but Jeno ignores him, staring at his boyfriend’s red ears instead. 

 

“Hell yeah! Ge please tell me you’re fucking Hyunjin again, I need to have some eye candy in my life.” Chenle whines, while Jisung offendedly pushes him away. _ Fucking who now? _ His alpha roars Jeno breathes through his nose. “Oh my god we weren’t fucking we were dating you pervs! _ Were  _ dating,  _ were _ , keep that in mind you dumbfucks!” Renjun glances at Jeno, he looks worried, but Jeno can’t really look at him causes he’s too busy trying to keep his alpha calm. 

 

“Whose sweater is it then?” Jaemin asks him, the alpha rearranges YangYang’s head so that it rests comfortably in crook of his neck. Renjun and Jeno share a look. “It’s Hyunjin’s,” Renjun whispers quietly, shushing Chenle’s loud cheers. “ but that doesn’t mean we’re dating okay?” Jeno can’t help the sudden anger that flares within him. Couldn’t he just have said it was Jeno’s, that he got cold and asked him for it, fuck, he didn’t even have to make it seem romantic, he could’ve made it seemed platonic for all Jeno cares. Just as long as the omega didn’t lie and say it was  _ Hyunjin’s _ , he wasn’t with Hyunjin, he was with Jeno.

 

“Sure Renjun, sure.” Jisung teases while everyone sends Renjun a knowing smile. Jeno just bites his tongue. 

  
  


_________

 

“It’s cold~” Jeno whines as the freezing paint lands on his back. Renjun rolls his eyes and continues to straddle him, not before giving the alpha’s butt a small pat for complaining.  

 

“Renjun can’t you paint Jeno’s back any other way?” Lucas questions protectively as he watches his baby brother arch his back to paint some pretty flowers on the boy shoulder blade. Renjun had asked Jeno, Jaemin, and Lucas  to be models for his art project. Now at first the cocky boys thought they’d be photographed, but when they came to the front yard, there were loads of paint and Renjun had told them to take off their shirts.

 

“Calm down, he’s just painting.” Jungwoo says dismissively as he sips the pink lemonade his dad made. The rest were loitering around the Nakamoto’s front yard. It was a hot day, and when Mark and Donghyuck came with a kiddie pool, the rest just decided to chill at home this weekend. Their parents were bustling around the kitchen, preparing meals, while the kids hung out outside, well the kids, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeyong.  

 

“Honestly, I have to agree with Lulu over there.” Johnny adds, he was eating a hotdog as he watched how close his nephew was laying on the boy. Almost all of the adults have a protective streak over Renjun, especially the alphas. When they were kids, Renjun had always been smaller than everyone else (he still was), plus the fact that he presented as an omega really was the icing on the cake. 

 

“Jeno stop it!” Jaehyun scolds his son. Jeno gapes from his position on the floor. “How is this my fault?!” Everyone ignores him and go back into a different conversation topic. Lucas was glaring at him from besides him, the boy too was laying on his stomach, waiting for the pretty flowers to dry, Jaemin was on his right staring amusedly at the two, back a completely bare waiting for Renjun’s hands to do their magic. 

 

“Don’t listen to them Renjun, I want you ride me the same way when you’re painting on me!” he exclaims delighted. Both Jeno and Lucas growl, but the oldest alpha doesn’t notice, too caught up in his own anger. Stupid, it’s just Jaemin. Renjun doesn’t even look up from his painting, but he does place a  hand on Jeno’s lower back. Jeno thinks it’s to calm him down, not that he cares or anything. “Please Moon, we both know you don’t want  _ me _ to ride you.”

 

Jaemin pouts at him but then shuts up, he turns to watch Chenle, Jisung, and YangYang in the kiddie pool. “You guys do know we have a perfectly good swimming pool in the backyard right?” Yuta comes outside, watching the trio play in the pool. “Yup.” Jisung responds as he splashes Yang Yang in the face. 

 

“Ugh, why do I even try?” Yuta mumbles to himself as he walks over to where his son was painting. “Put a little more space sweetie.” Yuta says softly to his omega son ruffling his hair in a loving way, completely opposite from the glare he sends Jeno. “Okay daddy.” Renjun stops for a second, smiling cutely at his dad lean a bit further back to create some distance between him and Jeno.

 

“Yeah, tell him dad!” Lucas screeches victoriously from the other side. “Lucas, stop bothering your brother.” He says sternly running back to the barbeque to flip some burgers. 

 

As soon as the alpha’s out of sight, Renjun closes the distance between them again. “Beautiful,” Renjun whispers into his ear from behind. “I think this might be my favorite.” He lightly scratches Jeno’s back, well the part that isn’t covered in paint.  

 

“Hmm, why is that?” Jeno stumbles over his words tiredly. The boy felt so comfortable with Renjun’s weight on top of him, he was falling asleep. Lucas and Jaemin eventually grew tired of waiting and went to sunbathe with Jungwoo and Xiaojun.

 

“Because it’s on you, the most beautiful boy in the world.” He whispered softly placing a kiss on his upper back. Jeno wanted to tell him to look in the mirror, cause he was the most beautiful boy in the universe, but he didn’t. He just shut his mouth, cause he knew opening it will only make the break up harder. Kept quiet, cause he didn’t know how to tell the boy this without choking on his words. Didn’t know how to tell him how sorry he was.

 

“Ditto.” 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t just say that.” Renjun groans, trying hard not to laugh at how bad his boyfriend was at romance. “Don’t laugh, you know I’m awkward~” Jeno whines when Renjun’s chuckles reach his ears. 

 

The boy sits up a little when Donghyuck and YangYang make their way over to them. “You almost done Renjun, I want to post and you’re the only one who knows how to take a decent picture.” Donghyuck says as he waves his phone at the boy resting on top of Jeno. Donghyuck only trusted his best friend to get his good angle. “HEY!” Hendery screams in offence from across the yard. 

 

“Oh yea, but I’m about to start on Jaemin.” Renjun says as he stands up, offering Jeno a helping hand when the boy lifts himself from the ground. Jaemin makes his way over to them, stopping besides YangYang and throwing an arm around him. Jeno nods in acknowledgement, he stretches his arms a bit, because he was a little tense from lying on his stomach for over 30 minutes. Donghyuck’s eyes follow the lines of his torso, drinking every detail on Jeno’s body, licking his lips when the boy let’s out a groan of satisfaction. 

 

“His eyes are up here Lee.” Renjun growls lowly, a possessive hand on Jeno’s lower abs. Jeno wants to kiss his cheek, do anything, because he found the omega’s jealousy adorable. He opts out for a chuckle and a pat on the head. “Sorry Jenny,” the other omega looks a bit embarrassed for being caught staring. “ your boy hasn’t had a dick appointment in ages, so I’m a little frisky.” he jokes around, and Jeno can’t help but laugh. Only Donghyuck could say something so vulgar and get away with it. 

 

“TMI, but it’s fine, I know I’m a cutie or whatevah.” Jeno strikes a pose, sending the straight faced Renjun a saucy wink. “Eww, you slut. At least look at someone who’s an actual cutie.” YangYang judges his brother and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s waist, blowing the other alpha a playful kiss. Jeno squeaks offendedly, YangYang ignores him in favor of further teasing the bright red Jaemin. 

 

“Nope. No way, Jaemin’s off limits.” he shudders and sends his little brother a look that Jeno for the life of him cannot comprehend. Renjun huffs angrily and turns to mix new paints for Jaemin’s back. “Good luck trying to find a girlfriend with that little munchkin Jeno.” Donghyuck warns him as he goes to coo at his best friend, begging for his forgiveness. 

 

“Wait a minute,” YangYang says like he’s had some sort of revelation. “ why didn’t you ask me to be your model too Renjun?” Renjun pushes Donghyuck’s grabby hands away from him, and turns to face the boy wrapped around Jaemin.  “I wanted muscle, not bone.” his bored voice sends Jeno and Donghyuck into a fit of laughter. 

 

“You see that,” YangYang points at the blank faced Renjun, while the other two continued to laugh. “ that little stick is projecting on me.” he pouts up at Jaemin, the older just smiles into his hair.

  
  


__________

  
  


“I hate your cat.” is the first thing Renjun says as he steps into Jeno’s room. He still had his gym bag, which let Jeno know that he came straight from practice. “Is it too late to break up?” he says from where he’s laying down. He freezes a little, realizing what he just said. He’d gotten used to their whole routine, you know the whole dating thing, but if the break up had to happen today so be it.

 

He was studying for his econ final, before his boyfriend decided to blatantly disrespect Mr.Snuggles like that. “Too late, you’re stuck with me now.” Renjun says playfully, he puts down his bag at the foot of the bed, and starts rummaging through Jeno’s closet for something to wear. Jeno realizes how true the omega’s comment was, he feels relief fill him up. _ A few more weeks _ . He hums, watching the boy change into one of his sweaters. “How was practice?” he asks after Renjun climbs on to the bed with him, being mindful of not stepping on the text books laid open to ‘study’. 

 

“Same as always, but I got this new move down so you can say I’m the shit.”  Renjun says as he pecks Jeno’s lips in a greeting. He settles for having his back rest against Jeno’s chest, they were sitting up against the bed frame, Renjun’s wet hair tickling Jeno’s chin. 

 

“When did you have time to shower?” Jeno asks playing with the wet strands, a little disappointed Renjun’s scent wouldn’t be just as strong when he buries his head against his neck, but he does it anyways. “Right after practice, Jaemin and Jisung kept watch for me. Told them I was going to Michaels so we wouldn’t hang out.” Jeno smiles, everyone knows how long it takes Renjun to shop for art supplies, a run to Michaels would turn into a whole day trip. 

 

“Did you run into my dad outside?” Renjun had came over a little later, which unusual, cause the omega was always so punctual. “Yeah, uncle Jaehyun. He caught me while he was heading out,” he interlaces their fingers together, resting them on his tummy. “ but I told him I needed to ask Xiaojun for some heat suppressants, and he just ran.” Jeno smiles, his dad was so clueless when it came to omegas, he’d probably come back with like five different types of heat suppressants knowing him, especially if it was for Renjun.  

 

“Of course he did.” he takes Renjun’s hand and kisses the palm, he’s in so much peace, now the only thing he needs is his baby. 

 

‘Meow.’ Mr.Snuggles hops onto the bed, laying across Renjun’s lap as he cuddled into his stomach. “See this is why I hate your cat,” his boyfriend complains as he instinctively starts petting it. Jeno laughs,  _ when did Mr.Snuggles get in here? _ “You know I was petting him on your porch for like five minutes before your dad came outside?” he doesn’t stop petting him.

 

“That’s why you hate him, cause you’re whipped?” Jeno places a kiss against neck, he wishes he could stay in this moment forever. “Well duh, look at him,” Mr.Snuggles starts to purr closing his eyes in content as the small fingers run through his fur. “ now I can’t leave.” he huffs leaning further back into Jeno’s chest. 

 

“Well good, cause I don’t want you to leave either.”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I personally didn't like this chapter, but I felt like it was necessary because I couldn't just stack drama upon drama you know. Don't worry though next chapter we'll hop right back onto the drama. Anyways have a nice day, and expect the next update soon.


	10. You're What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, he called you babe! And now you’re hugging-aahh!” Renjun and Jeno finally realize that they were kind of hugging, Renjun had his back against his chest with Jeno’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The two teens quickly separate, avoiding YangYang’s knowing eyes. 
> 
> “We weren’t hugging, he was trying to save you from my unfathomable rage.” Renjun says disheartenedly, he rubs his arms in a nervous motion. Jeno wants to go over there and comfort his boyfriend, but the other alpha’s gaze feels heavy. “Nuh huh you liars, I want the truth.” YangYang places his hands on his hips, he kind of looked like Kun when he found his broken flower pot on Yuta’s front yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here, I swear I didn't mean to make them as cheesy as I did.  
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Ha~” Renjun gasped breathlessly, he scratched the alpha’s back lightly when Jeno gave his collarbone a rough bite.  “R-Right there, Jeno~” his eyes roll to the back of his head, when Jeno’s thumb grazes his nipple under his shirt. Jeno growls, biting down harder on the skin before breaking away to place a bruisin kiss against his lips. He takes off his omega’s shirt, tossing it somewhere behind them, taking in the work of art his boyfriend is.

 

Renjun was laid out across his mattress, a blush high on his cheeks while his legs were spread open, inviting Jeno to lay in between them. He still had some shorts on, but his upper body was exposed. Smooth pale skin all on display, the pink buds on the boy’s chest perked at the coldness of the air around him.  _ Beautiful _ . Jeno leans back down, laying in between the boy’s legs, kissing down from his neck all the way to his chest. He takes a pink nub into his mouth, licking around it before lightly sucking on it. His other hand pays attention to the other nipple, pinching and twisting, switching places when necessary. Renjun’s pink lips fall open in a silent moan, he runs his fingers through his alpha’s hair, giving it a good tug when Jeno sucks a little too hard. 

 

They were at Jeno’s house, it was a wednesday. Xiaojun and Hendery volunteered to go pick up the two brats, and since his parents were working late the couple took advantage. Renjun told him they were going to study, but the omega was on him as soon as he stepped into the room. His heat was coming up and the omega has been insustainable. Jeno feels like he’s being used, but he can’t complain, especially when it feels so good to be used by Renjun. 

 

“Off!” Renjun demands, his hands sliding under the alpha’s shirt, feeling the muscle underneath. Jeno chuckels, purposely blowing air on the nipple watching it harden. “You want it off baby?” Renjun whines tugging on the shirt, but Jeno wasn’t gonna give in that easily. “Use your words baby.” he kisses the skin under his jaw, enjoying the way the omega squirms. Renjun flips them over, so that he’s straddling the alpha’s thighs. He takes Jeno’s hands and places them on his ass, grinding down sinfully against his hardening length, allowing the alpha to feel the wet spot on his shorts. Jeno licks his lips at the thought of tasting his boyfriend’s arousal on his tongue. “I want it off.” Renjun says in rough voice, pulling the shirt off with the assistance of the mesmerized alpha.  

 

He’s so fucking beautiful, Jeno felt the sudden urge to tell him. “Ba-baby.” Jeno says trying to speak in between the constant kisses Renjun places against his lips. The older’s hands roam all around his torso, feeling his pecs, his abs, his v line, feeling the trial of hair the disappears beneath his jeans. Jeno moans a little when the shorter boy bites his lip, cause fuck that was sexy. He moves his hands up around his waist, running his fingers up and down his back, trying to get his omega’s attention. 

 

“Babe~” Jeno whines when Renjun ignores him and continues to suck on his neck. He giggles when the boy huffs in annoyance.  _ Cute _ . “What, what’s so fucking important that you have to tell me right now?!” he halts his movements, sitting on top of Jeno’s thighs, arms crossed over his chest with cutest pout known to mankind. 

 

“You’re beautiful~” Jeno coos, cupping his face placing a sweet kiss on said pout. 

 

“You’re the most annoying person I know.” the omega deadpans putting all his weight on the alpha’s chest, practically melting into him. Jeno laughs, placing a kiss on the top of his head, while Renjun grumpily pushes his face away.

 

“What, I thought you wanted this?” he moves his hands down to his ass again, giving it a small grope, wiggling his eyebrows at the unamused omega. “Nope, you had your chance earlier Mr., I’m turned off now.” he moves his hands back to his waist, then continues to cuddle onto the boy’s chest. 

 

“Turned off, by what?” Jeno leans back to look at the omega’s small face, cooing when the annoyed omega sticks his tongue out at him. “Your gross behavior.” he responds sitting up slightly, finally giving up on resting on the alpha’s chest, since Jeno won’t stop laughing. 

 

“I called you beautiful.” he guffaws, he can’t seem to wipe the smile off his face.

 

“Exactly disgusting.”

 

Jeno holds him tightly, ignoring the omega’s complaints. He feels a sudden burst of happiness flow through him. “You’re wonderful.” 

 

“Eww stop it.” the omega tries to push himself out of the strong arms around him, but they won’t budge. Jeno cackles evilly, pushing the omega down on the bed, holding him tightly against his chest. He places a sloppy kiss against his neck. 

 

“Don’t you dare Jung Jeno!” Renjun warns with a deadly glare. “Don’t I dare do what, this?” He quickly starts blowing raspberries into his omega’s neck watching the protests turn into full blown laughs. Not the pretty giggles Renjun usually shows, but the full blown ugly laughs, you know when you’re laughing so hard that you start snorting. Jeno feels so much affection while looking down at the pretty omega let out ugly cackles.  _ Beautiful _ . 

 

“Hey Jeno do you have any razors-“ YangYang opens his bedroom door without knocking as usual. Everyone in the room stays silent for a good three seconds. 

 

_ Three _ .

 

_ Two _ .

 

_ One _ .

 

“Aaahhh!”

 

______________

  
  


“What are we gonna tell him?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m not the idiot who didn’t lock the door.” Renjun sends him an accusing glance. Jeno makes an ugly face at him because it wasn’t completely his fault. 

 

“Well I was told we were gonna  _ study _ so sorry if I wasn’t prepared.” He says in mocking voice, putting quotation marks around the word study when he says it. Renjun’s cheeks go red, he looks up at Jeno with a glare. The boy is wearing Jeno’s sweatshirt, his alpha wouldn’t let him put on his own shirt again. The thought of another alpha looking at his omega’s bare chest made him a little tense, even if he knew YangYang already had a boyfriend.  _ We have to show this alpha he’s ours. _

 

“We were but things didn’t go as planned.” Renjun says stubbornly, Jeno was wearing a shirt now too, a really tight one, one that Renjun’s preheat mind really appreciated. “Yeah, you jumped me as soon as you got here.” 

 

“I’m going into my heat soon, you insensitive dick-“

 

“Uhm guys,” YangYang says from where he is sitting on the bed.”I can hear you.” he waves a little when the two standing teens look at him. 

 

“Right sorry Yang Yang, why are you here again?” Jeno and Renjun smile perfectly, five feet away from each other hoping that the distance will make the boy forget what he saw. YangYang eyes them suspiciously. “I came to borrow a razor from Jeno.” he says slowly, watching the two boys for any sudden movements. 

 

“Yeah of course- wait why do you need a razor, you can’t grow facial hair?” Renjun breaks character for a quick second because the thought of YangYang needing a razor was ridiculous. “Oh I’m not taking this from  _ you _ ,” YangYang sputters offendedly. “Nakamoto Renjun, who can’t even grow a  single chest hair!” he wags his finger at the omega, Jeno had to physical stand in between the two make sure no cat fights broke out. 

 

“Hey, I had a chest hair once!” 

 

“It was an eyelash.” Jeno adds from in between the two. “BABE, who’s side are you on?!” Renjun lightly punches the boy on his arm. YangYang shoots up from the bed instantly. “Ah ha!” the accusing sound leaves the younger alpha’s mouth.

 

“Okay so it was an eyelash, but it fell on my chest, so technically-’ 

 

“I’m not saying ‘ah ha’ to your wannabe chest hair you bird brain,” Jeno is quick to hold Renjun back by his waist when the small boy lunges towards the other alpha. “I’m saying ‘ah ha’ because of what you called him.” the alpha remains completely unfazed by the aggressive omega, it takes a moment for sentence to completely settle in for the couple. 

 

“An insensitive dick?” Jeno says like the dumbass he is. Both YangYang and Renjun face palm at the same time, Renjun completely forgets he was angry and sags in disappointment in his boyfriend’s arms. “No you dumbfuck!” YangYang looks up at the sky praying for the lord to give him strength. “Babe, he called you babe! And now you’re hugging-aahh!” Renjun and Jeno finally realize that they were kind of hugging, Renjun had his back against his chest with Jeno’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The two teens quickly separate, avoiding YangYang’s knowing eyes.    

 

“We weren’t hugging, he was trying to save you from my unfathomable rage.” Renjun says disheartenedly, he rubs his arms in a nervous motion. Jeno wants to go over there and comfort his boyfriend, but the other alpha’s gaze feels heavy.  “Nuh huh you liars, I want the truth.” YangYang places his hands on his hips, he kind of looked like Kun when he found his broken flower pot on Yuta’s front yard. 

 

“You want the truth, here it is,” Renjun stepped up, like he always did. His boyfriend was always making the tough decisions, always ready to take the blame. Jeno was nervous,  _ was he really gonna tell him?  _ He couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach, now there’d be two people that’ll know he’s dating this beautiful omega. He suddenly wanted to shout it out, let the whole world that Nakamoto Renjun was his, and he belonged to him as well. Wanted to kiss Renjun hard on the mouth and tell YangYang that this boy was his boyfriend-  “there was an eyelash in my eye.” Renjun says in a serious voice. 

 

“What?! There’s literally a hickey on your neck.” he points to the purple mark on his long neck, Renjun covers the bruise with a small hand ( Jeno mentally pats himself on the back). “It was a very heavy eyelash?” Renjun says insecurely, disappointment floods through Jeno, why didn’t he tell him? 

 

YangYang softens at the sound of the boy’s unsure voice. He looks at the two nervous boys in front of him. “Hey, I’m not here to judge you, I just want to know what’s going on with you guys. I mean we all don’t hang out as much as we used to, and I miss you guys. You both always have something to do when we go out. So I just want to know, what’s going on?” Jeno would coo at the vulnerability his friend was showing them. Had they been neglecting their friends? Was that even possible? They see them everyday, sure they canceled on their plans a lot, and tried to sneak away a few times to be alone- oh my god, they were neglecting them! 

He turns to look at Renjun, noticing when his boyfriend has the same realization. They both look at each other, trying to say something without words. Renjun has the same stars in his eyes he’s had as long as Jeno remembers, the alpha thinks he understands. They nod at each other before looking at the confused alpha. 

 

“We’re dating.”

 

“We were studying.”

 

They both tell the alpha at the same time. They both turn to face each other with wide eyes, both confused about what the other had said. “YOU’RE DATING?!” YangYang screeches completely ignoring Renjun’s lie about studying. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No.”   

 

They both say simultaneously again. Renjun gives him a disbelieving look, he looks a little mad and that makes Jeno a little mad too. What’s so bad about telling their friends that they’re dating- oh, he’s an asshole. “For how long?” YangYang ignores Renjun’s denial once again, he watches the two boys as if they were zoo animals, like he was studying a whole entire different species. Jeno just gives Renjun a pleading look, _ please can we tell him? _

 

“Four months.” Renjun says in a tired voice, he sits on Jeno’s bed and lies back, completely worn out. “Four months?!” YangYang looks shocked. “Five months actually, as of last week.” Jeno states correctly, he sits down next to Renjun and confidently takes his hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He feels giddy, it was the first time he’s done that in front of somebody without playing if off as a joke. 

 

“Five months?! Holy shit, I take back anything I ever said about you not being slick-oh except for you Renjun, everyone still knows you have a fat crush on Jeno.” Renjun groans, throwing one hand over his eyes, while his other still remained in the alpha’s. Jeno feels the butterflies return to his stomach at the thought of Renjun’s ‘fat crush’ on him. He takes his boyfriend’s hand and kisses the birthmark, YangYang cooed at the affection. 

 

“Awww uwu, I gotta tell Minnie-”

 

“No you can’t tell anyone!” Jeno interrupts unconsciously, he feels Renjun stiffen besides him. Jeno feels instant guilt, he tightens his grip around Renjun’s hand, but the shorter boy just pulls away.

 

“What why?” Yang Yang gives the alpha an odd stare, it’s cold, Jeno can’t help but feel like he knows. “We just don’t want to announce something we’re not sure about.” Jeno feels Renjun sitting up, but he refuses to look at him. He won’t turn to see the hurt expression he knows is on his boyfrien- he means Renjun’s face. 

 

“You guys have been together for almost half a year and you’re still not sure.” YangYang doesn’t really question it, he states it. His voice rings through Jeno’s head, no he’s not sure it’ll last, he knows it won’t. “Look YangYang, can you just not tell anyone. Jeno and I know what we’re doing.” Renjun sweeps in to save the day yet again, even if he gets hurt along the way. 

 

YangYang’s cold demeanor changes in an instant, his eyes leave Jeno’s and meet Renjun’s. “Fine, but I still need that razor Jung.” he dramatically points his ring finger at Jeno. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Felix is coming over, I need to shave my legs~” 

 

\-------

  
  


“What the fuck are you wearing?” Lucas laughed at him when he opened the front door to Mark’s home. Jeno walks in with his tight hot pink tank top and takes a seat between the laughing Donghyuck and Jisung. “This is the only clean shit I had okay.” it was true, Renjun had gone into his heat earlier this week, so the boy took a bunch of his clothes, in hopes that his scent would help keep him calm. Heats happened four times a year for a week, an omega usually asks for scented clothes from people they trust in order to build their nest. 

 

“He’s right, appa was giving him so much shit about it.” Xiaojun says as he walks in behind him, he ruffles Mark’s hair and pecks his boyfriend, plopping himself down on Hendery’s lap. The other omega just smiles into the kiss, tightens his arms around him. Doyoung had a mini heart attack when he saw Jeno’s laundry, wondering where all his son’s clothes went.

 

“Shit, I feel it. Stupid Renjun took like three of my sweaters.” Lucas complains, taking a seat near Mark’s tv. Jeno internally scoffs, the alpha is complaining about three sweaters, ha, he should see the dent Renjun made in his closet. 

 

“Oh, you poor baby. You stay here and get a little cold, while your brother is withering in pain alone in his room.” Jungwoo scolds the alpha from his spot on Mark’s bed. Jeno’s alpha whimpers at the thought of their mate in pain. Not our mate he growls back. 

 

“I don’t remember you withering in pain during your heat.” Lucas mumbled to himself in a quiet voice, but if you knew Lucas, you knew he had no quiet voice. Donghyuck muffles a laugh behind his palm, while Mark sighs in disappointment. 

 

“LUCAS! You can’t just-you can’t talk about those things anymore!” Jungwoo’s whole face burns red. He and Lucas had spent a few of his heats together, they’d been dating for a while, so it made sense. Though, one would think that Lucas would know not to mention his ex boyfriends heats especially since they’re broken up. “Why, it’s true.” Lucas shrugs and continues to watch tv unfazed. 

 

Jeno laughs at the alpha’s response, he turns to look at Renjun, but oh wait he’s not here. His mood instantly deflates. He went over to Mark’s house, because he thought it would be better than being alone in his room all depressed, but he guessed the company really doesn’t change his mood. He really misses Renjun.

 

“Are you really this stupid or are you just messing with me?” Xiaojun questions sending Lucas a deadly glare. Jeno misses this, they’ve all started hanging out again after Jungwoo and Lucas made a truce a few weeks ago. “What, why me?!” Lucas splutters.

 

“Lucas sweetie, heats are a bitch to go through alone.” Hendey says straight forward. Jeno feels helpless knowing that his boyfriend is going through so much pain when he can gladly help. He doesn’t mean it in that way, he just wants to feed the omega, take care of him you know, his own pleasure wouldn’t be his priority. 

Jeno soon gets bored of listening to the conversation. He begins to look for something to distract him, desperate to forget about the omega in his heat. He decides his phone’s the best option. He slides it out his pocket, noticing how all the omegas in the room are now trying to explain how a heat works to Lucas.  His phone comes to life when he presses the power button, he’s instantly flashed with a picture that warms his heart. It was Renjun with Mr.Snuggles, the boy had fallen asleep when he was over and Jeno couldn’t resist to snap a picture to show him how much he truly hated the cat. Renjun’s face was relaxed, a small pimple on his chin, but that’s what made the picture more wholesome, well that and the fact that the boy was cuddling with Mr.Snuggles on the bed.  _ Perfect.  _

 

“He’s your lock screen?” Donghyuck questions. Shit, he forgot how nosy all his friends were. Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed, he looked bothered, and Jeno felt his heart stop. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I thought it was a cute picture and I just…” he lets the sentence drag on, cursing himself for not being more cautious. He’d prefer anyone else to find out, anyone but Donghyuck, who’s too smart for his own good. Anyone but Donghyuck who was fiercely protective over his best friend. 

 

“I just came back from visiting him, and I wanna know why your scent was coming from his nest Jung.” He’s kind enough to keep the conversation quiet, so private, that not even Jaemin who was beside them could listen. 

 

“I gave him some clothes with my scent on it.” Jeno says quietly, watching the omega’s frown grow deeper. “We’re talking after this.” He said, leaving no room for arguments in his voice. 

 

Jeno just nods and puts his phone back in his pocket. All the thoughts of his boyfriend flowing out of his head.

  
  


————

  
  


“Spill,” Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest as he sits on his bed. “what’s going on?” Jeno fights the urge to make him stand, he knows how irritated Renjun will be if his bed smells like an other omega, especially after his heat.  

 

“I don’t know what to say, you’re the one making a big deal out of the smallest things.” He pretends to be oblivious to what Donghyuck is asking about. Jeno sits on his desk chair, ignoring the cold glare the boy sends him. 

 

“Okay,” he sits up a bit, kind of his like a businessman would during a meeting when he wants to strike a deal. “ how about this? Either you tell me now, or I find out, and I tell Renjun.” 

 

Jeno feels like the walls are closing in, he keeps a cool mask up but on the inside he’s freaking out. “Why do you automatically think I’m hiding something?” he responds defensively.

 

“Because one moment you’re complaining to me how desperate my best friend is to me, and the next you’re all lovey dovey and giving him clothes for his heat.” he stands up and makes his way over to his desk. Jeno instantly regrets ever talking to Donghyuck about Renjun, did Renjun know he’s called him desperate before? 

 

“We’re dating okay, is it so surprising to say that I genuinely like him?”  _ Did he like him? _ Donghyuck laughs, not a joyful laugh either, the cold laugh you let out when you’re about to kick someone’s ass. “What’s surprising is that you think I’m that stupid?” 

 

The omega places a hand on the desk in front of him. “I’m not doing anything wrong Donghyuck.” Jeno whispers in hopes that the desperation in his voice will convince the other to let it go. Donghyuck chuckles in disbelief. “You hurt him, I’ll fucking kill you, and you know I won’t be the only one.” He says threatenly.

 

“I won’t cause I’m not hiding anything.” He shoves the omega back a little, he could feel his alpha wanting the other to submit. No way he was going to force submission on anyone.  Donghyuck stumbles back a little, he straightens himself up. 

 

“Fine, but when he leaves you, don’t come crying to me about it.” 

 

“He won’t leave me.” he says stubbornly, crossing his arms to protect himself from Donghyuck’s harsh gaze. “That’s what you think Jung.” his cold voice sends a shiver down his spine. “He doesn’t need you, he was happy before, he can be happy again.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching this drama with my sister, and one of the actors looked EXACTLY like Jaemin, minus the haircut/hair color, and the actor had a darker skin tone, but besides that it was spot on. Anyways, we're getting to the point were it's getting difficult to hide their relationship. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to include more of the parents,because I feel like I NEED to include more of the hyung line more in the future, but that might be a few more chapters away. I hope you guys enjoyed the update~ <3


	11. Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry baby~” he cooed at his best friend, hugging him from behind. He wraps his arms around his waist and places his head on his shoulder. “Okay, daddy.” Jaemin shamelessly bites his lips and feels the strong arms around him. “What did I say about daddy, be a good boy and call me sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is also a filler, but it does have some hidden tea if you play close attention (HINT,HINT). But yeah, hope you guys enjoy. :)))
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

 

 

‘Beep, beep, beep.’

 

Jeno jumps out of bed, he trips on his blanket but still manages to put on some clean sweats he found on the floor. He leaves his room without his phone, rushing down the stairs, almost stepping the sleeping Mr.Snuggles. “Jeno where the fuck are you going?” his appa screeches when he almost bumps into his father at the doorway. “Uncle Yuta’s!” he screams back pulling on his shoes as he ran out the door. 

 

He dashes out of his house, crossing the street without looking, almost getting hit by his uncle Kun’s minivan. “Damnit Jeno, I’m gonna kill you!” the older omega yelled from his car. “Sorry uncle!” he responds back, not even turning around to acknowledge  the angry omega. The young alpha continues to run to the lovely two-story house across the street. He goes straight to the backyard, not bothering to knock on the front door. His feet stutter anxiously as he begins to climb the side of the wall. His hands shake as they begin to knock on the glass of the window. 

 

“Hey I tried calling you but your phone was of-” the small omega gets cut off when two strong arms wrap around him. He lets out a less than manly squeal when the two arms lift him off the ground. He hates being manhandled, but he missed his boyfriend enough to let it pass, wrapping his thin arms around him again. Jeno tightens his arms, burying his head into the omega’s neck, taking in the welcoming scent. “Jen-” Renjun gets cut off by the bruising kiss Jeno places on his lips, he closes his eyes, lost in the feeling of having the boy he missed for so long in his arms again. 

 

“I missed you.” he says breathlessly when he finally separates their lips. “Huh?” the dazed Renjun responds, still looking at soft lips that were on his not to  long ago. “I said,” Jeno places another light kiss on his mouth. “I missed you.” 

 

“Well duh who wouldn’t miss me, Renjun who brings the light into the world.” he jokes, placing his hands on Jeno’s shoulders, when the boy suddenly tosses them onto his bed. Renjun screeches holding on tighter, but Jeno turns last second so that the smaller boy lands on top of him instead. “Of course my king,” he puts his hands on his waist. “ how could I, your mere peasant, ever think that anyone would ever not miss you.” he says in posh accent, smiling up at the blushing Renjun.  _ Cute. _

 

“Hmm, I guess I missed you too.” Renjun says with a shrug, sitting up slightly to inspect his nails with a bored look. Jeno fights hard to keep the smile off his face. He places a trial of kisses on the aloof omega’s neck, hoping to get the boy to break character. “You guess?” he whispers teasingly, lightly sucking on the boy’s earlobe. 

 

“Yeah I guess you horny fuck!” Renjun shoves his face away, still not leaving his spot from the alpha’s lap. Jeno laughs and flips  them around so that Renjun was laying under him instead. He buries his head into his boyfriend’s tummy. “I really missed you.” he mumbles sincerely, a cute eye smile still gracing his face.  _ Only because everyone else was so boring. _ Who knew that this little midget was the most interesting one in their group?

 

“How did you know my heat would break this morning?” Renjun giggles, he runs his hands through Jeno’s hair when the boy looks up. Renjun looked tired, he had messy hair, and bags under his eyes. There was still an after heat flush on his face, and the bedroom still had a strong smell of slick that was making Jeno a little crazy. “I had it on my calendar, and I set up an alarm last night.” he says smugly, as he preens under the omega’s attention. 

 

“Alright then creep.” Renjun chuckles teasingly, but anyone could see how touched the omega was by Jeno’s gester. “Um excuse me, I prefer the term romantic.” 

 

“Whatever dork.” Renjun scoffs gently cupping his boyfriend’s face. “Your dork~” the cheesy boy responds, Renjun fake gags but still leans in for a kiss anyways. Jeno pushes forward, letting his tongue explore the warm place it had been deprived of for a whole week. He pushes the boy down on the bed, hovering above him on all fours. His hands already running up Renjun’s thighs by the time said boy pulls him closer with his arms. Renjun moans into his mouth, still overly sensitive from his heat. Jeno pulls away, placing a soft kiss on his nose when the omega complains about the sudden stop. “We have all the time in the world for that baby, you’re still sensitive, let’s relax for a bit.” he pulls the boy into a tight embrace. Renjun grumbles but still complies. 

 

They lay there taking to each other about anything and everything. Jeno tells him about his older brother’s lack of knowledge on omega anatomy, and Renjun tells him about the series he binged watched during his heat. They talk some more, Jeno can hear the Nakamoto family starting to rise, but he pays them no mind.  Renjun’s eyes light up when he mentions the new art piece he’s working on, and Jeno gets starstrucked. How did he ever get so lucky to even get this boy to like him? He watches as the omega rages on about the color schemes, and the contrast, watching the beautiful boy he lov-

 

“Does everyone have their clothes on?” a teasing voice sounds behind the door. “Ha, caught you horny- aw dammit why does everyone still have clothes on?” YangYang burst through the door, closing it quickly after his entrance. 

 

“Hello YangYang.” Jeno deadpans from besides Renjun. They were now sitting besides each other lightly holding hands when YangYang decided to grace them with his presence.

“Hello lovelies~ Renjun, I missed you skinny bitch!” he squeals as he jumps on to the bed with the two, falling on top of the worn out omega. He wraps his long limbs around the omega, causing a low growl to leave Jeno’s mouth. “Missed you too I guess.” the omega sputters when a pair of soft lips peck his neck. Jeno growls and this time yanks the alpha up by the collar of his shirt making both of them stand a few feet from the omega. Sue him, he was protective.

 

“Sorry Jenny,” he pats Jeno’s hard chest. “I just missed Renjun too much~” he chuckles playfully, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist. Jeno huffs he guesses he was still on edge about not seeing Renjun for a whole week, his alpha’s still on the look out for any potential threats. “Hmm, I’m sure you did.” Jeno mumbles, letting go of YangYang’s shirt in favor of returning to bed and cuddling his boyfriend. YangYang laughs victoriously and sits at the foot of the bed, not minding the cuddly couple.

 

“How did you even know my heat would end today?” Renjun asks, because seriously, did everyone set an alarm? 

 

“Oh, baba texted me that he almost ran over Jeno this morning,” YangYang shrugs, while Jeno receives a hard slap to the back of his head. “ and then I  was like why would he be running so fast? Then I remembered you were on your heat. I put two and two together, and decided to be a good friend.” he sends a charming smile their way. 

 

“By being a cockblock?” Jeno’s grumpy tone earns him another slap on the back of his head.  _ Shit when did Renjun get so strong?  _ He reminds himself that Renjun’s always been strong, he’s not sure why he forgot.

 

“Nuh huh,  _ Jeno _ . There was no cock to block.” YangYang defends himself, Jeno just lays his head on Renjun’s shoulder in defeat. “I  _ wanted _ to be a cockblock, but unfortunately you two grandpas don’t know how to have fun.” the alpha has the audacity to pout. 

 

“I’m not gonna  _ ‘have fun’  _ while my parents are downstairs you little pervert.” Renjun whispers harshly, his hard voice contradicts the small pats he places on Jeno’s head. “Never stopped you before.” YangYang mumbles, instantly regretting it when both Renjun and Jeno look at him with scandalized looks. Jeno looks questionly, while Renjun’s eyes send a clear message to shut the fuck up.

 

“Aren’t you needed somewhere else, like hell?” Renjun groans playing with Jeno’s long fingers, as the alpha defends himself. All he wanted was to sleep this morning, was that too much to ask for? He watches Jeno and YangYang continue to argue, guess it is too much to ask for.

  
  


________

  
  


“I think Mark’s hiding something.” Jaemin says as he jabs the buttons on his controller. Jeno hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t look up from his video game. They were playing smash on the switch, no way in hell he’d let this oversized sea monkey beat him. Jaemin notices he doesn’t really have his best friend’s attention and decides to pause the game. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“I’m serious asshole.” he huffs at the older alpha. They were in Jaemin’s living room, his uncle Taeil had a date, so Jeno decided to keep the alpha company, but now he’s starting to regret it. “So what, he’s always hiding something.” Jeno turns to look at him boredly. Jaemin rolls his eyes and punches him the arm. It was true though, Mark has always been the ‘mysterious’ one from their friends, the reason why so many girls fell for him. 

 

“Yeah, but this time it’s something big.” he obviously knows, so Jeno’s not sure why the other boy is dragging it out. “Just tell me dumbass!” okay, so he might be a little moody, it’s not his fault he was due for his rut in a few weeks. Jaemin gasps offendedly, “I hope you know the only thing you managed to do was hurt my feelings.” he drops his controller and turns to face the wall instead of Jeno.  _ Drama queen _ . 

 

“I’m sorry baby~” he cooed at his best friend, hugging him from behind. He wraps his arms around his waist and places his head on his shoulder. “Okay, daddy.” Jaemin shamelessly bites his lips and feels the strong arms around him. “What did I say about daddy, be a good boy and call me sir.” Jeno plays along, trying not to snort at his friend’s submissive act. 

 

“We’re never gonna get boyfriends.” Jaemin breaks his character, sending them both into a small fit of laughter. Jeno missed this, he hasn’t really had the time to genuinely hang out with his bestie. Jaemin has always known him the best. There was no one else in the world he could joke around with like this, Mark would feel uncomfortable, Lucas would be too rough, and YangYang would take it too far, but not Jaemin, Jaemin has always know just how far he could push before one of them got angry. 

 

“Ha, speak for yourself.” Jeno scoffs, he has Renjun, so Jeno doesn’t know what he’s talking about- _ fuck _ . He sags in relief when Jaemin’s stupid laughter fills the air. The younger boy leans back against his chest. “Fuck off Jung, Chan-hee doesn’t count, you guys broke up like a year ago.” thank god for his idiotic best friend. He leans both of them back against the arm rest, more comfortable now that he knows the boy thought he was talking about his ex girlfriend. 

 

“What was that big secret, you were talking about?” Jeno asks him, trying to get the topic away from his love life. “Oh yeah,” Jaemin shifts in his arms, finding his comfy spot in order to spill the tea. “I was talking to Hendery, and he accidentally let it slip that Markiepoo has a wittle crush.” 

 

Jeno’s eyes widen, Mark never has a crush. He’s attracted to people, yes, but never long enough to actually like them. “A crush?!” he gasps because Jeno can’t help but behave like an idiot around this kid.  “Well not a crush persay, but Hendery said he was screaming out a certain someone’s name during his rut.” Now that made more sense, but still it was surprising. 

 

“Jisoo’s?” Jeno questions, remembering the party from a few months ago, he knows Mark has been with other people since then, but he can’t remember him ever explicitly mentioning someone else. “Donghyuck’s.” If he thought the possibility of Mark having a crush on anyone was shocking, he can’t even measure how he feels about that someone being Donghyuck. 

 

“Wow.” he says in shock, he feels Jaemin nod his head in agreement against him. “I know!”

 

“ I mean it makes sense, Hyuckie’s hot.”

 

“Right! It’s not really a crush, but it’s a big deal for Mark.” Jeno still can’t wrap his head around the idea. “Okay, that happened. So what do you want me to do with that information?” Sure it was interesting, but at the end of the day, Jeno would’ve preferred not to know what the other alpha got off to during his rut, no matter how hot the omega was. 

 

“Well I was thinking-” 

 

“That’s never good.”

 

“that we can like, get them together?” the boy finishes it off as a question. “No.” Jeno says immediately, any of Jaemin’s schemes were always a bad idea. “But Jeno,” he shifts in his arms again in order to face him. “Hyuckie likes him, and Mark obviously finds him attractive. Nothing could go wrong!” he protests, hoping that his whining will convince the older of the two. 

 

“Everything could go wrong! Besides Donghyuck is barely starting to move on, don’t do him like that boo.” Jeno has seen how sad the boy can get, he prefers the happy Hyuckie over the angsty Hyuckie any day. “I knew I should’ve told Injunnie instead.” Jaemin grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest like the loser he is. Jeno rolls his eyes, he knows damn well that Renjun wouldn’t have gone along with his plan. In fact the tiny omega would’ve done the opposite, he probably would’ve kicked Mark’s ass, and then Lucas would’ve found out and kicked Mark’s ass again for putting his baby brother in a bad mood. 

 

“They have feelings Jaem, you shouldn’t mess with people’s feelings.”  _ Just like how you are?  _ An inner voice in his head reminds him. “You’re right my worser half.” Jaemin dramatically cuddles him once again, Jeno wonders if he can smell Renjun’s lingering scent on his skin.  “Why am I the worser half?” Jeno pinches the skin of his elbow offended that _ he’s  _ the worse half. 

 

“Because I’m the better half, without you I'm incomplete. You know what, fuck boys Jen, I only need you.” the younger alpha holds onto him tighter, Jeno knows somethings wrong, Jaemin’s only overly affectionate when something bad happened. 

 

“You okay?” Jeno asks carefully, he still holds onto him knowing that his best friend needs his support. It’s silent for a few seconds, he feels Jaemin tense against him. So it was something bad that happened. Like the time Jaemin was basically glued to his side because he had broken Jeno’s brand new phone.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Jeno nods, hoping that his silence would encourage the other alpha to speak. “I’m-”

 

“Hello-oh my god my virgin eyes!” YangYang exclaims when he comes through the door. He covers his eyes as if he saw something scandalous. “Virgin my ass.” Jeno mumbles, a little bothered now that he knows he won’t be able to know what has his friend all worked up. 

 

“Hello to you too, wanna join?” Jaemin opens his arms wide, inviting the other alpha to lay with them. Jeno knows the two boys are flirts, so he prepares himself for the impact of the boy’s weight. “No thanks, _I’m not a cheater_.” his voice is light, but his gaze is heavy. Jeno feels Jaemin tense again. 

 

“What are you doing here Lee?” 

 

“I brought snacks, cause someone told me he’s lonely~” he holds up a McDonald’s bag in one hand, and a Jenga box in the other. 

 

“Get prepared to lose shitheads.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch the tea? Also, sorry for the lack of Stray Kids in this chapter, but I did add like a nonexistent speck of parents in this, but worry not, they'll be included later. Anyways I wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the comments and Kudos, they really motivate me to continue to write. UwU (Also all the comments really make me crack up, so thanks for that too~ <3) Have a nice day!


	12. The Oversized Green Bean And His Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awww uwu~” Xiaojun coos, resting against his boyfriend’s chest. “Alright fine, back to operation get Jisung a kiss or something-” Jungwoo starts again. “Are we really calling it that?!” Donghyuck interrupts, before Renjun’s temper gets the best of him and causes the omega to stand up in anger. “The plan, someone say the fucking plan before I drag my ass back home!” the omega growls irritatedly at the annoying group of boys in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Clean the fish tank, water the plants, and do not, DO NOT eat the macaroons I baked for your baba.” Taeyong warns all the teenagers sitting in his living room. Jeno tries to keep a straight face while his uncle instructs them on what to do. They were over at the Lee’s again. 

 

“Don’t worry appa, we got it.” Jungwoo says passively as he aggressively tries to push his father out the door once and for all. The man had been standing at the doorstep for about five minutes already, too worried about leaving a couple teenagers alone in his house, despite leaving them alone a thousand times already. 

 

“I’m serious about the macaroons, their for your baba.” he sends a warning finger in Donghyuck’s direction, the boy just looks up at his omega father with a bored expression. “Okay got it, anything else?” Jungwoo says exasperated, his fingers itching to shut the door on his dad’s face. 

 

“I’m going to be gone for two days,” Taeyong holds up two fingers.”TWO DAYS ONLY. So do not make me regret going on this trip, demons!” he mostly aims the comment at his three sons, but giving the other boys around the room a warning look didn’t hurt.  

 

“Go appa, don’t worry, we got this under control.” Donghyuck pitches in. Taeyong looks around the room again. “Fine.” he takes his bags and exits through the door. Jungwoo closes it with a sigh of relief, he leans back against the door, smiling up at the eleven boys in front of him. 

 

“And no boys!” a muffled voice comes from outside the house, YangYang rolls his eyes and continues to go on his phone. “Alright gentlemen, shall we begin.” Jungwoo says with an evil smile.

  
  


_______

  
  


Their parents were off on a two-day trip, and when Jeno says all of them went, he means all of them. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yuta, Sicheng, Ten, Johnny, Kun, Taeyong, and Taeil. All of them gone for a couples vacation (or a singles cruise for Taeil) to Busan for two days. Ah, life was great.

 

“Thank you for joining us here today.” Mark says as he stands up from his chair. They were all sitting around the dining table. Xiaojun was placed on Hendery’s lap. Jisung sat in between Lucas and YangYang, which was weird, cause he usually sat with Chenle. Jaemin stood behind YangYang’s chair, there weren’t enough seats for all of them to sit down. Jungwoo sat right next to Mark, with a quiet Chenle on top of him. Renjun was on the other side of Mark with his best friend, Donghyuck, sprawled out on his legs. The image didn’t bother Jeno he knew exactly how touchy the two were. Jeno rolls his eyes, he was standing behind Lucas.

 

“Can we just get on with it?” Jeno huffs, he was a little annoyed, all of their parents are gone, meaning they had no supervision, meaning his house was empty right now, meaning he and his gorgeous boyfriend could be having a _ really _ good time right now if it wasn’t for this ‘meeting’ the other boys insisted on having. “Seriously, I have a date in like twenty minutes, so can we speed it up.” YangYang adds from his side of the table, giving Mark a judging stare. 

 

“Ladies, ladies, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Jungwoo stands up as well, giving the chair to Chenle to sit on. He stands besides Mark, holding what looks like Donghyuck’s poster in his hands. “Right, we’ve called this meeting today for an important cause,” the omega pauses dramatically for effect. “Jisung.” 

 

Everyone turns to look at the blushing alpha. “What about Jisung?” Xiaojun says, finally paying attention to what was going on around him. Jungwoo smiles  triumphantly he goes around to stand beside the boy. “Jisung has a crush.” Jungwoo confesses while he pats the boy’s head. All of them start cooing, but Jeno sees Chenle clench his fist under the table. 

 

“Okay now I’m interested.” Jaemin says happily, the boy loved love. All of them (except Chenle) bust an uwu when the maknae buries his cherry red face in his hands. “Ooo, what’s his name?” Donghyuck asks, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table. “Her name actually, and she’s Jessica.” Mark corrects, patting his brother on his back proudly. They all cheer, glad the youngest has finally shown some emotion towards someone. 

 

“Jessica from our dance team?” Renjun question, he doesn’t really sound excited, more worried if anything. Jisung nods folding his hands on his lap awkwardly. Jeno can see Chenle subtlety frowning at the scene. “Nice she’s cute~” Jaemin practically bounces in his chair. “Who the fuck is Jessica?” Lucas adds, but everyone ignores him.

 

“Exactly,” Jungwoo places a poorly drawn map of the house on the table, it’s big enough so that they’re all able to see. “Jessica is cute, but Jisung turns into a mess when he’s around her, and not a hot one.” 

 

“Hey is this my Naruto poster?!” Donghyuck screeches turning the map over slightly to reveal the anime poster. “That’s not important right now,” Mark lightly pushes his hand away from the poster to once again show the map. “ what’s important is Jisung and  _ Jessica _ ~” 

 

“SEriouslY whO the FucK is JEsSicA?!” Lucas screeches but is still ignored anyways. “Jisung’s crush.” Chenle whispers harshly to his older brother. Jeno feels bad, everyone knows about Chenle’s crush on Jisung. 

 

“Yes Jisung’s crush, whom we want to hook him up with~” Jungwoo says in sultry voice as he once again points at the crayon drawn map. “Uhm, I’m not sure I want my little brother ‘hook up’ with this chick. I mean would you wanna help YangYang hook up with some guy he likes?” Hendery makes quotation marks when he says hook up, he tightens his arm around Xiaojun’s waist, and sends Jungwoo a sizzling glare. 

 

“First of all,” Jungwoo crosses his arms over his chest sassily, and god can they just get on with it. “ my brother already has a boyfriend, and second of all, that little sicko doesn’t need my help getting a man.” he ends his statement in a bitter voice, that Jeno is sure is jealousy. 

 

“It’s true, I’m what the modern world would call a slut.” YangYang says smugly, leaning back in his chair when Jaemin begins to pat his head. “Yeah, but you’ve been tied down for a while now huh, how long has it been, five months?” Donghyuck asks his little brother in amazement, he’s honestly surprised YangYang has been with the same guy for longer than a few weeks. “Six actually.” he responds instantly, somehow more smug about showing off his relationship than his game. “Wow~” Jeno is genuinely surprised too at the boy’s unusual loyalty. 

 

“I know, who would’ve known this hoe has feelings.” YangYang responds playfully, he scratches the back of his head self-consciously. “I knew, and don’t call yourself a hoe Yang.” Jaemin scolds him in an intimate voice, his sudden demeanor change makes the other alpha uncomfortable, Jeno can see it in the way  the blushing YangYang leans away from his hands. 

 

“Anyways back to operation get Jisung some-” Jungwoo draws the attention back to himself once again. “That’s what we’re calling it, I like operation get Jisung laid.” Mark pitches in and Jisung can’t seem to keep eye contact with anyone in this room. 

 

“Really, I like operation get Jisung some puss-”

 

“NO!!’ Hendery interrupts Donghyuck’s inappropriate comment. “Can we please get back to the reason why I’m still here?” Renjun complains loudly from his chair, he bites his lips when his eyes land on Jeno letting the alpha know that he too would rather be somewhere else. 

 

“Right getting Jisung laid.” Mark hits his fist against his palm. “I don’t want to get laid, I just wanna kiss her or something.” Jisung mumbles with blushing cheeks as he looks down at the table. 

 

“Awww uwu~” Xiaojun coos, resting against his boyfriend’s chest. “Alright fine, back to operation get Jisung a kiss or something-” Jungwoo starts again. “Are we really calling it that?!” Donghyuck interrupts, before Renjun’s temper gets the best of him and causes the omega to stand up in anger. “The plan, someone say the fucking plan before I drag my ass back home!” the omega growls irritatedly at the annoying group of boys in front of him.    
  


As Renjun’s kind of boyfriend, Jeno knows the omega’s anger is a sight to behold. “Party!” Mark blurts out, he has always been the fastest to crack under pressure. “Party?” Lucas asks confused. “In order for Jisung to get a smooch, we thought we could throw a party, and impress her.” Jungwoo says in a voice less confident than he began with. 

 

“Uh huh, and you’re sure this party is for Jisung, and not for you two to get your dicks wet?” Xiaojun questions in a suspicious voice, it’s not the first time any of them had used the youngest as an excuse to do fucked up things. Mark hadn’t been up to his game lately, and Jungwoo broke up with Rocky two months ago.

 

“Killing two birds with one stone?” Mark chuckles nervously.

 

“I’m in.” Lucas states boredly from his side. “Me too.” Donghyuck adds cheerfully. Soon almost everyone is agreeing to the idea. Jeno sees them all starting to make plans. 

 

“Jeno?” Mark asks him, everyone pauses to look at him wanting to see if the alpha will agree. 

 

“Fuck it, I’m in too.”

 

______

  
  


“But yeah, so then he spills all the fucking drinks in my car, so now my backseat smells like a bar.” Jeno complains, he was telling Renjun what had happened earlier today when Jaemin, Jungwoo, and he went to buy all the drinks. 

 

“So what there isn’t gonna be any booze at the party?” Renjun says from somewhere in his room. Jeno wouldn’t know, he was too busy looking up at the cheap plastic stars on Renjun’s ceiling. He loved his boyfriend’s bed, his scent really helped him relax, so it always puts him in two different moods ‘lets cuddle’, or ‘lets get funky’. Jeno thinks he’s in a cuddling mood. 

 

“Nah Jungwoo bribed the guy into giving us some free booze.” he stretches out comfortably on the mattress, as if it was his own. “How?” Renjun sounds closer now, probably putting on some makeup or something. 

 

“Not sure, but if a forty something year old man shows up tonight, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” he grabs Renjun’s stuffed animal and snuggles closely to it. What can he say, he loves the boy’s scent, and Renjun’s too busy to snuggle right now. He likes their conversations, he feels like he could tell the boy anything.

 

“Gross.”

 

“I know, I’m kinda curious on how he did it- wow.” Jeno was turns around instantly after catching a glance of his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. He sits up, settling on the edge of the bed. “Is it too much, it’s too much right.” Renjun stood awkwardly in front of him. He was rubbing his arms nervously, while biting his glossy lips.Jeno wasn’t sure why the boy was so nervous, when he obviously didn’t need to be.

 

“No, no, you look- wow.” Jeno says again, still utterly dazed by his boyfriend’s good looks. “I knew it I look disgusting.” Renjun runs a stressed hand through his hair. _ Is he fucking stupid? _

 

“What no! You look fucking gorgeous!” Jeno exclaims standing up to comfort the shorter boy. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Standing in front of the mirror so they can both see their reflections. Renjun was wearing a tight long sleeved white crop top. It was kind of like a turtle neck, but thin like a spandex. Underneath the shirt he wore some kind on fishnets, Jeno was only able to tell because of the way the material clung onto his boyfriend’s exposed skin. The smooth flat tummy left out in the open for any prying eyes. His high waisted black jeans were so tight, it left nothing to the imagination. The whole outfit was on point, the black boots, the gold jewelry the bomber jacket that made the outfit come off as more masculine, but Jeno knows nobody would manage to look better than his boyfriend in it.  _ Wow _ .

 

“Are you sure?” The omega looks up at him worriedly, he looks at his reflection with so much hate, Jeno doesn’t understand. He doesn’t comprehend how someone so beautiful can’t stand to look at his own reflection. “Does uncle Johnny still play Pokemon Go?” 

 

“No?” Renjun looks confused as he answers the question.

 

“Yes, yes he does, and yes I’m sure dummy, I have eyes you know.” Jeno playfully kisses his boyfriends cheeks, letting his hands roam over Renjun’s flat stomach. Renjun only wears crop tops when he’s feeling extra confident, so excuse him if he wants to enjoy it a little.  “Sorry shithead, but I don’t trust blind bitches.” _ He loves it when he talks dirty to him _ . His boyfriend turns in his arms to tap the glasses that rest on his face. “You said they looked nice~” Jeno whines, burying his face in Renjun’s neck. Jeno has always been self-conscious about wearing his glasses, he preferred to go out half blind rather than wearing those circles of shame. It was like mother nature’s way of telling you congrats you weakling, you’re a fucking loser.  

 

“Aw, of course they do baby,” the omega coos, squishing his sensitive boyfriend’s cheeks. “ you look sophisticated, like a sexy Harry Potter?” Renjun teases with a questioning voice that causes Jeno to playfully bite his ear. “There’s literally nothing sexy about Harry Potter.” Chenele deadpans from the doorway. Both the boys shriek, jumping away from each other in instinct, Jeno jumps on the bed, while Renjun somehow manages to land on his desk chair.

 

“Save it, assholes, I already know.” Chenle sighs and takes a seat next to Jeno. He sits there for a second, then suddenly pulls Jeno into a tight hug.  _ Well, this is unexpected _ . Both Jeno and Renjun share a wide-eyed look, before Renjun subtlety motions him to hug the omega back. Jeno tensely pats his back in an awkward angle, the younger omega lets out a quiet whimper and hugs the alpha tighter. Jeno looks up at Renjun in panic again, _ help _ .

 

“Okay,” the older omega takes a seat beside them, placing a comforting palm on his back. “ what do you know honey?”Renjun rubs his hand up and down his back. Despite Renjun’s fiery personality, he’s always been the most nurturing from all his siblings. Jeno knew the boy was trying to change the topic, trying to take his brother’s mind off whatever was making him cry. Jeno was pretty sure they both knew what the omega found out. 

 

“I know you two have an,” enter Chenle’s dramatic sigh. “ emotional affair.” the younger omega looks up at them with scandalous eyes, despite just crying a few moments. “What?” Jeno looks at the teary eyed omega in confusion.

 

“Y’all hitched.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You’re fuck-” 

 

“Dating, he means dating, Jeno.” Renjun says, his short temper not letting his boyfriend pick it up by himself. “Yeah, that.” Chenle sags against Jeno’s chest again. “How did you even find out?” Jeno throws an arm around Chenle shoulders, completely forgetting the fact THAT ANOTHER PERSON KNOWS! 

 

“I read Renjun’s diary whenever the wifi’s down.” the omega sniffles cutely. “What the fuck did I say about doing that you fucking Gremlin!” Renjun yanks on his brother’s ear, completely forgetting the omega’s emotional state. “It’s not my fault you don’t give me the password, I’m sensitive!” Chenle clings on to Jeno again, letting out a pitiful cry that tugs on Jeno’s heart strings. 

 

“I don’t give a shit, you can’t jus-” 

 

“Renjun.” Jeno says, his angry boyfriend looks up at him, Jeno signals at the once again sobbing boy in his arms. He watches the short tempered omega take a deep breath, he makes an ugly face at Jeno before placing his soothing hand against Chenle’s back. 

 

“What’s wrong baobei?” Renjun says in a soft voice after receiving a head nod from Jeno. “I’m not telling you, you’re mean!” Chenle whines very much like a child. His ungrateful behavior sending another wave of anger through Renjun. 

 

“I swear to fucking god-” 

 

“What’s wrong Lele, you can tell us.” Jeno continues to feel awkward with the tall omega in his arms, he guesses he’s sort of comforting since the omega’s tears stop for a quick second. “IlikeJisungandnowhesignoringme.” 

 

“You like Jisung and now he’s ignoring you?” Renjun translates Chenle’s blubbering, thank god, cause Jeno had no idea what the hell the boy was saying. “AndnowhelikesJessicaandimisshimbuthefeelsweirdaroundme.” Chenle mumbles again. “And now he likes Jessica and you miss him but he feels weird around you?” 

 

“So you’re sad that oversized green bean doesn’t like you back?” Jeno releases soothing hormones in order to calm down the omega. “He’s a hot oversized green bean though.” Chenle sighs, he sits up feeling a little better with the two familiar scents around him. “Hot people come and go, but cats will never hurt you-”

 

“Just confess,” Renjun interrupts Jeno’s life teaching moment. “ how is he supposed to know you like him, if you don’t tell him.” the boy has always been straight to the point, never one to beat around the bush.  

 

“It’s not that easy Jun.” Chenle whines, covering his cheeks at the thought of actually confessing to Jisung. “What’s the worst that can happen, he says no?” Renjun deadpans, he grabs his younger brother’s shoulders trying to shake some sense into his younger brother. 

 

“Yes, it’ll ruin their friendship and Jisung would feel guilty. It just wouldn’t be the same.” he couldn’t help but disagree, Jeno feels Chenle’s curious eyes look up at him. “It’s not like he has to say yes, Jeno.” Renjun raises his voice slightly, he looks at Jeno like he’s crazy. 

 

“Yeah it is, Chenle has to realize that you’re in the picture, Lucas, uncle Yuta, uncle Sicheng, if Jisung says no, he’d be losing all of them as well.” he turned to face his boyfriend, hoping he’d understand what he’s trying to say. 

 

“They’re friends first, he wouldn’t be losing anyone!” Renjun screams, his voice triggering anger inside of Jeno. Why couldn’t he just understand? “If he were really his friend, he wouldn’t have developed those feelings in the first place!” they both stopped looking at the youngest omega at one point. Both of their eyes focused on each other only.

 

“So he’s just supposed to hide his feelings?!” the older omega’s eyes get glossy, but Jeno knows the omega would rather die than to let anyone know they get to him. “We both know his feelings wouldn’t have last anyways.” Jeno says in a cold voice, the two stared at each other for a cool minute. Renjun scoffs in disbelief, and Jeno keeps a straight face, refusing to show any emotion. 

 

“Guys, it’s fine. I don’t think I’m ready to confess anyways.” Chenle interrupts the two, feeling the waves of tension that come off the couple. Jeno’s the first one out of his daze, he looks at Chenle surprised, he had completely forgotten the other omega was still in the room with him. “Yeah, I can help you look for someone new if you want a distraction from Jisung.” he scratches the back of his head, he looks to his side to see Renjun. The omega was still stuck in his own world. He was looking down, arms wrapped around himself, but face completely blank of any emotion.  _ Ugh, Jeno hates himself. _

 

“Yeah, preferably at the party. So I don’t have to see stupid Jisung with Jessica.” he laughs a little, elbowing his brother a little hoping to get his attention. Renjun finally looks up, he spares them a distracted glance. “Yeah, at the party. I’ll see you guys there, I still need to get ready.” he walks up to the door and holds it open, a silent invation to get the fuck out. 

 

“Oh- okay ge.” Chenle gets up, grabbing Jeno by the sleeve, dragging him out of the room with him. Jeno shakes him off, a little more rough than he should’ve, especially since the omega spent the last few minutes crying, but he could care less. He turns and places a palm against the closing door, it comes to an abrupt stop. “Junnie, I’m…”  _ an idiot, an asshole, sorry. _ He tries to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, hoping that he can say what he wants without actually saying it, but the shorter boy refuses to look up.“I’m not mad, I’ll see you at the party.” he says sternly he gives him a half-hearted peck on the cheek before shutting the door. 

  
  



	13. Low Blow Markiepoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guanlin from your soccer team?” Mark tilts his head in question.
> 
> “Yup.” Jeno confirms, he subtle points at the two younger teens standing near the fish tank. Mark coos at the awkwardness. “You’re seriously asking us if Chenle will get along with a hot chinese soccer player? Do you even hear yourself Jeno?” Jaemin asks in disbelief. Well he puts it like that, it makes more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

  
  


So maybe Renjun was a little mad. Jeno watched as the boy made his way through the crowd, Donghyuck holding on to his hand as they moved almost fluidly through the room. The two omegas looked exquisite, both of them giggling, whispering to each other as all the eyes followed them. There were too many people over, Jeno wasn’t sure the last time he’s seen their uncles’ house so filled.  

 

“Dahee looks really good too though, but so does Euni .” Mark mumbles as he spills a little bit of his drink on himself. They were both leaning against the wall, Jeno sporting a drink of his own, rolling his eyes at the alpha’s comment. Mark had been debating on which unfortunate sucker for him to latch on tonight, so far he’s named 6 girls, and two flower pots. Yeah the boy was drunk out of his mind. He watches as the boy drools over the pretty girls that bat their eyelashes at him. 

 

“Just pick one and go.” Jeno grumbles, not really in the mood to chit chat on who the other alpha was planning to fuck. Mark straightens up instantly, spilling some of the alcohol on Jeno now.  _ Seriously why is he so fucking drunk?  _ “Jeno, you brain dead idiot, it’s not that simple.” he gasps offendedly, and his little show caused Jeno to lose focus on the two omegas in the crowd. _ Great! _

 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be stupid?” Jeno asks irritatedly as he pushes the alpha away from him. Gently, because the stupid idiot would fall on his ass from even a light shove. “Shouldn’t you be with Renjun?” the alpha asks back instantly, his smug smile telling Jeno that the other alpha intended for the question to hurt him. Mark has probably been wondering why Jeno never acted like Renjun’s boyfriend, just never had the guts to ask while he was sober. Jeno clenches his fists, but smiles mockingly at the drunk boy.

 

“What about Donghyuck?” Jeno knows he’s cruel to bring up the gorgeous omega that was having a good time. He could already imagine Jaemin tutting behind him disappointedly, nah who was he kidding, Jaemin would probably join in. “What about Donghyuck?” Mark says defensively, looking at Jeno like he knew something, which he did. 

 

“Why don’t you hook up with him for the night, he’s hot, funny, and great in bed I heard.” the last part was made up, although he does remember YangYang getting in a fight once because some asshole told him Donghyuck worked best on his knees. He’s pretty sure they all participated in that rumble. 

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“Hmm, no thanks, you should fuck Hyuckie instead. That is unless you’re planning to go all dude bro on him again.” he laughs a little at Mark’s cherry red face. Mark flips him off, now that the alpha wasn’t going into his rut his ability to take jokes had risen. 

 

“Oh yeah, and while I do that, you can just watch Renjun get fucked by Hyunjin, am I right? I mean everyone already thinks their fucking anyways.” Mark tilts his head toward the handsome alpha across the room, who, oh wow, just coincidentally happens to be around his boyfriend. _ Amazing. _ He watches Renjun throw his head back in laughter, sees the loving gaze Hyunjin sends his boyfriend whenever the omega is too busy talking to someone else. 

 

“Low blow, Markiepoo.” he groans, Hyunjin catches him staring, his sweet boy demeanor changing to something else when Jeno’s eyes were on him instead of Renjun’s. The alpha nods his head in acknowledgement, and Jeno does the same back, clenching his fist when the other lays a light hand on Renjun’s lower back before moving further into the crowd. The omega doesn’t even flinch at the familiar touch, just drunkenly laughs and grabs Donghyuck’s hand, dragging the other omega behind him as they followed the boy and his friends.

 

“Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week.” he pretends to bow, almost falling when Jeno shoves him with his shoulder. “Hey cuties, y’all looking for a good time.” Jaemin pops up from behind Mark, wrapping an arm around the drunk alpha’s waist.  He had a lampshade on his head that was being used as a hat, Jeno’s sure if his uncle Kun were here, the alpha would’ve already gotten his ass kicked. “Mmhm, no thanks, you’re not really my type.” the boy slurs, Jaemin scrunches his nose when he smells the alcohol coming from the boy’s mouth, taking off the lampshade, and putting it on a passing beta.

 

“What’s your type then tan, loud, and annoying?” he jokes, throwing an arm around his shoulders instead, doing the same to Jeno. Jeno can practically taste the weed the boy smoked earlier. “Don’t confuse my taste for yours Moon.” Mark shrugs the blushing Jaemin’s arm off his shoulder. Jeno’s confused but doesn’t ask any further questions when he sees Chenle talking to the sweet boy he introduced him to. 

 

“Hey guys,” the two boys stop whatever argument they were having, giving him their full attention. “ do you think Chenle will get along with Guanlin?” he asks as the omega cutely laughs with the nervous alpha. 

 

“Guanlin from your soccer team?” Mark tilts his head in question.

 

“Yup.” Jeno confirms, he subtle points at the two younger teens standing near the fish tank. Mark coos at the awkwardness. “You’re seriously asking us if Chenle will get along with a hot chinese soccer player? Do you even hear yourself Jeno?” Jaemin asks in disbelief. Well he puts it like that, it makes more sense. 

 

“Nevermind,” he states as he chugs whatever is left in his cup. “ let’s dance bitches!” he screeches, grabbing both of their arms and dragging them to the dance floor.

  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


“Wow everyone’s really going at it huh?” Jungwoo tells him while Jeno pours himself a drink. It was midnight, and the party was just reaching its peak. Jeno had broken away from the crowded dance floor (uncle Kun’s living room) to get a drink, he wasn’t gonna lie they’re were a few oxygen thieves in there (aka Hyunjin).  “I guess.” Jeno looks around the room as he takes down the shot of tequila in one go. He was dancing with Mark and Jaemin, Lucas was too busy dancing with his new boyfriend, Jihoon. 

 

All the couches were pushed to the sides, leaving a wide open space in the middle of the Lee’s living room. Hendery micraiously had gotten someone to play music as long as they left him and Xiaojun ‘the fuck alone’. They had booze, people were dancing, someone had already broken Kun’s precious flower pot (thanks Mark), so Jeno would call this a success. Jungwoo chuckles as he watches all the horny fucks currently in his home. “Any luck with Jessica?” the omega asks with a small hint of hope in his voice. They all made a pact to at least get Jisung a kiss, but the boy was more socially awkward than any of them had expected. 

 

“Nope, still zero contact.” Jeno tilts his head toward the pretty blond girl dancing, completely unaware of the brooding boy sitting on the couch. He takes two more shots as Jungwoo sips on his cold cup of water. The boy was staying sober tonight, not a drop of alcohol in his system. Which was weird because this was Jungwoo and it was Chenle’s turn to stay sober. “Felix here yet?” he asks instead, hoping his hard work at least gets one of them laid.

 

“YangYang’s still grinding on Jaemin, so nope not yet.” they both watch the two alphas dancing closely together in between the crowd. Wow his dance partner was quick to replace him, but nope Jeno’s not hurt. “That boy’s a fucking disaster.” Jungwoo scoffs eating a random hot cheeto that laid on the counter. _ Ew _ .

 

“Who, YangYang?” sure he was a little adventurous, but he wouldn’t go as far as calling him a disaster, a mess maybe. “No, Lucas.” Jeno follows his eyes to the boy slow dancing with the cute beta. It was a little weird considering Gas Pedal was blasting through the speakers, but hey who was he to judge.  Jeno shrugs, his drunk mind not really in the mood to start an argument with the jealous omega. “He’s a Nakamoto, what do you expect, they’re messy.” he says nonchalantly as he watches Lucas place a sweet kiss against the beta’s forehead, Jungwoo looks away. 

 

“Preach it brother, they’re all messy.” Jungwoo clinks their plastic cups together as he motions to the middle of the dance floor. Donghyuck was dancing against Daniel, but Jeno knew the omega wasn’t motioning towards his brother, it was Renjun (Jeno was wondering where the omega had gone). Said omega was dancing with a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist,  _ Hyunjin _ . The pair laughed stupidly when Donghyuck started to twerking on the alpha besides him, they were whispering to each other. Jeno clenches his fist, a little bit of his drink spilling on Jungwoo. He shouldn’t be jealous, Renjun was a dancer, he’s seen him dance like this with Jaemin and Jisung thousands of times, hell even Hyunjin was a dancer. The lack of space shouldn’t bother Jeno, _ but holy fuck it did. _ Maybe it was the fact that Renjun seemed completely relaxed in another alpha's arms, or the fact that he looked like he belonged in the alpha’s arms, or maybe that  _ (just taking a wild guess here) _ Hyunjin was his ex boyfriend, and Jeno would really appreciate if _ his boyfriend _ would stay at least remain five feet away from him at all times, thank you very much. He takes a deep breath through his mouth, happy thoughts,  _ think happy thoughts. Mr.Snuggles, Renjun, appa’s chocolate chip cookies, Harry Styles- _

 

“You think, they’re getting back together?” Jungwoo gossips, hoping the younger boy will know some tea he doesn’t. Shit, there goes his happy thoughts. “Han’s stealing some macaroons.” he lies, when he sees the boy opening the fridge. “Aw shit!” Jungwoo leaps up, running toward the terrified boy. “Stop there you chipmunk bitch, those are my baba’s!” he screeched as he tackles the small boy to the ground. Jeno takes that as his cue to  go. He decides to avoid the dance floor for… reasons. He won’t try to ruin his boyfriend’s fun, he trusts him, surprisingly. He takes a cup out of a random girl’s hand, downing all the contents in one go. He sighs in defeat, slumping against the rigid Jisung. It was gonna be a longass night. 

  
  


_________

  
  
  


Okay so he tried to convince himself that sitting with Jisung was a good idea, but man it wasn’t. The boy was currently reciting a pros and cons list on actually growing the balls to talk to his crush, for the past 40 minutes. Renjun left the dance floor at some point, making his way upstairs, leaving Hyunjin and Donghyuck dancing by themselves. Felix still hadn’t shown up, so Jaemin still hadn’t left YangYang’s side, meaning Renjun was by himself.  _ Calmdown Jeno, he’s your boyfriend, not your child, _ he reminds himself.

 

He sits up, his blatter finally telling him to take a leak, ah mother nature, the original escape from uncomfortable situations. He opens his mouth ready to tell Jisung about his exploding blatter, but immediately closes it when he realizes the boy won’t even notice if he’s gone. With that he leaves upstairs, he bumps into a lonely Mark on the stairs, but his need to piss was more urgent, so he leaves the quiet boy with a small wave. He rushes past the grinding couples and makes his way to the second floor bathroom. 

 

He reaches the white door in no time, bumping into a few people along the way. He doesn’t bother knocking, because who the fuck would be stupid enough to not lock a bathroom door, Chenle, that’s who was stupid enough. “Ahhhh!” Jeno screeches along with the two other surprised boys in the restroom. 

 

“Oh my god, Jeno!” Chenle looks at him with wide eyes. He was sitting on the counter, messy hair and swollen lips. His shirt was off, and his pants unbuttoned, the boy had few marks running along his neck. _ At least Chenle was sober.  _ Guanlin stood between his legs, the alpha in a similar state to the boy in front of him, except for the fact that he had some harsh scratches down his back. Why did Jeno think it’d be a good idea to introduce them again? Oh yeah, that’s right, he thought the shy alpha from his soccer team would enjoy the company at his first party. He knew the two would get along, just not this well. He closes the door behind him, he wasn’t mean enough to let the boy get caught having his fun.

 

“This is Guanlin.” Chenle says breathlessly, he puts a hand on the boy’s bare chest, motioning towards Jeno. “ Chenle you dumbass, I introduced you.” Jeno smacks a palm against his face. “H-hey Jeno.” the alpha laughs nervously, it was no secret how protective their pack was over its members, the poor boy was probably terrified. Jeno throws a peace sign at the boy, not really wanting to address the position he found his friend in. 

 

“Look guys,” he begins to open the door behind him. “as fun as this is, I really have to piss. So how bout you guys try to wrap this up before Lucas castrates someone, and here’s a hint it won’t be his baby brother.” he whispers the last part, hoping Guanlin will be spooked enough to place his safety over his hormones. 

 

“Nah, he won’t come up. Jihoon’s here, so they’re spending the night at our place.” Chenle explains confidently, as he wraps his arms around Guanlin’s neck. “Yeah but that won’t stop me from snitching.” Jeno mocks sending the two boys a glare. 

 

“Damnit Jeno you little bitch, I thought you wanted me to get some!” 

 

“Chenle, I’m all here for you getting your dick wet, but I HAVE TO PISS!” Jeno screeches, his outburst startles Guanlin, but it doesn’t faze Chenle. “Just go YangYang’s room, he has a bathroom.” he says in an annoyed voice, to be fair though, Jeno knows he’d be just as grumpy if he was getting cockblocked too. 

 

“Fine, but it’s not my fault if you get caught.” Jeno says as he walks out the door, Chenle just gives him a small wave before pulling in the handsome alpha back to his lips with a moan. _ Fucking animals _ , they couldn’t even wait for him to leave the room. 

 

He closes the door, not bothering to lock it, because that wasn’t his problem. He steps into the hallway, YangYang’s bedroom was at the very end, perks of being the youngest he guesses. There weren’t as many people upstairs, for this he was grateful, he only had to shove one guy who was pissing in Taeyong’s plant, because he’s pretty sure that’s not what his uncle meant by ‘watering them’. 

 

“Finally.” he whispers to himself when he reaches the bedroom, he slowly opens the door, crossing his fingers he won’t catch another couple in the act. Empty, perfect. He makes his way to the bathroom.

  
  


_______

  
  
  


“Renjun.” he says as soon as he steps out of the bathroom. He was expecting the bedroom to be empty, since it was that way when he came in. Renjun looks just as surprised as he was. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking like he was on the brink of a breakdown. 

 

“Hey.” the omega’s voice faltered as he watched his boyfriend take a seat beside him. They both sit on the red bed sheets, all the lights were still off, the only source of light coming from the bright moonlight that could be seen through the windows. “Hey.” his voice sounds breathless, Jeno curses himself for wanting the other boy’s attention. He scoots closer, craving his warmth when a cold wind enters the room, their thighs touch, making butterflies erupts in his stomach. Seriously, when did he become such a slut. 

 

“You wore, your glasses.” he states as he softly reaches for the frames on Jeno’s face, Renjun cups his cheek in order to get a better look. They’re so close, Jeno can’t help but lean into his touch. “Well,” he takes his other hand. “I had to look like a sexy Harry Potter for my boyfriend.” he jokes playfully, Renjun flinches at the word boyfriend but smiles nonetheless. A smile that makes Jeno’s heart burst with affection, he suddenly wants to tell Renjun everything about his night, about Lucas, Jisung, Chenle. 

 

“Dork.” he whispered in a fond voice. He looked at Jeno with uncertain eyes as he moved his hand away from his face. Jeno misses the warmth instantly, he thinks about reaching for the other hand as well, but chooses otherwise. There were no stars in his eyes tonight. Jeno lets a comfortable silence settled over them, but he doesn’t let go of the boy’s fingers, he knows Renjun has something to say, so he’ll give the time to say it. He looks at the walls, smiling at all the polaroids hanging from them. His uncle Ten was the one who had gifted YangYang the camera two years ago. The alpha was so excited, the first picture he took was an off guard of Xiaojun and Jaemin. There’s so many, he sees a few with his face on them, a few with his uncles, there one of Mark with face paint on, another with a sleeping Jaemin, one with Renjun dancing-

 

“I saw you dancing.” he tells him, Renjun jumps a little. The boy was too lost in his mind to be paying attention to him. “Yeah.” he says quietly, he tries to pull his hand out of Jeno’s, but the alpha’s grip is tight. “You looked like you were having fun.” he turned to look at him, he doesn’t mention Hyunjin, but the bittersweet smile on Renjun’s face lets him know he didn’t have to.

 

“I was.” the boy seemed didn’t want to indulge him in a conversation, he was saying too little yet too much at the same time. Jeno tries not to let it get to him, but he was drunk, he could feel his scent change into one of frustration without his consent. They both stare at each other, one blank faced, the other with desperation. 

 

“Junnie, I’m-” he gets cut off by a soft pair of lips, his eyes widen but then close as he gives into the kiss. He feels Renjun throw one leg over him, so that the older is straddling him. Jeno hums in content, he traces his lips with his tongue, asking the omega for permission to explore deeper. The shorter boy opens his mouth eagerly, mewling when he grinds down against Jeno’s dick.  _ Wow. _ He needed this, needed to make his boyfriend unravel. 

 

Jeno places his strong hands on his small waist, trying to set a pace for the boy’s inconsistent grinding. “Ahh~” Renjun moans, as he places to palms to Jeno’s chest. His hands roam, slowly pulling off his jacket while Jeno sucks on his earlobe. He pushes him down against the bed, connecting their lips once again, when he found his comfy spot on top of the alpha. “Take it off.” his voice sounds desperate again but for different reasons.  Renjun breaks their kiss, taking off his heavy jacket in one go. He begins to kiss down his neck, slowly lowering down his kisses to his clothed chest, his lower stomach, till the boy kneels in between his legs. Jeno’s breathing quickens, he feels himself grow hard at the sight of the innocent looking omega down on his knees for him. Renjun’s hands begin to mess with the button on his pants, and Jeno feels nervous out of nowhere. He places a hand on his hair, hoping the omega would come back up, but he just pushes forward. Mouthing at his dick over his jeans. This shouldn’t be how this happens, Jeno doesn’t want to be the only one gaining pleasure.

 

 “I wanna make you feel good too.” he groans as he cups Renjun’s face. The omega shivers from the intensity of his eyes, but nods anyways. He sat himself back on Jeno’s lap,  pants when his alpha’s hands find themselves on his butt. Jeno moans, his hands roaming against the boy’s curves, he buries his face into his neck inhaling his addicting scent once again. Renjun shivers, and Jeno can’t help but bust an uwu because his boyfriend’s the cutest.

 

 “You okay baby?” he teases in a raspy voice, reaching up to place a kiss on the omega’s cheek, but he tastes a tear instead. It’s not the first time he’s made Renjun cry, but it’s usually in pleasure (except for a few times when he fucks up, so he probably fucked up again).  Red alarms blast through his head, his hands immediately leaving the omega’s ass. He looks shocked as his boyfriend wipes off the teardrop that rolled down his cheek. 

 

“Babe?” his voice shakes in fear, Renjun sits up, he moves himself off his lap, and sits beside him, he doesn’t look up. The sad scent the boy releases is enough for his dick to go limp. “Renjun?” he places a careful hand on his shoulder. Renjun finches, pushing his hand away while he holds himself timidly. He sees the boy’s pained look, barely holding back tears,  _ what’s happening? _

 

“I think we should break up.” 

 

His heart drops to his stomach. “What?” his voice cracks but Jeno doesn’t give a fuck.  _ Break up, he wants to break up. _ Jeno feels his mind shutting down, he wants to go home, and he wants to take Renjun with him, maybe that’ll change the omega’s mind. “I can’t- we need to break up.” he forces through his throat, even Renjun looks in pain while he’s having this conversation.

 

“No.” he says it without meaning to, it was the first thing that popped through his head when the boy spoke. He couldn’t leave Jeno, he just can’t. He’s been with the boy for too long now, he can’t just- no. “Don’t make this harder than this needs to be Jen, please.” he buries his face in his palms, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked so small.

 

“No,” he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “ we can’t break up.” he sits in a similar position to Renjun, crouched in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. “No one knows, we can break up and it won’t be a big deal okay, you don’t have to feel guilty.” he places a comforting hand Jeno’s arm, because he’s Renjun, and despite how sassy he is he’s always had a big heart, always cared too much.  

 

“What are you talking about?” his voice won’t stop shaking, he looks up at the boy with confusion. “I won’t be mad okay, I forgive you. Just please, please stop playing with me.” he pushes a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends stressfully. “You think I’m dating you out of guilt?” sure that’s how it started, but not why they’re dating now.

 

“What else am I supposed to think?” 

 

“That I’m dating you because I want to.” why is it so hard for everyone to believe. He reminds himself that even he didn’t believe he wanted to date Renjun, but why does he not not want to date him? “Seriously, our friends don’t even know!”  he raises his voice, he’s not angry though, the only emotion he’s been showing all night is sadness. “I’ll scream it to the whole world if I have to, is that what you want?” he knows he sounds frantic, desperation has never been a good look on him, not really a look he likes wearing at all. 

 

“No- stop making it so complicated, just stop. You don’t even want to be in this relationship in the first place-” 

 

“Why do you always assume that _ I  _ want to break up?”

 

“What do you mean why?” he’s shocked, as if he hasn’t realized their ‘break ups’ have always been initiated by him. “Never once have I ever told you I wanted to break up, you just assume I do.” a voice in his head reminds him that he did want to break up, that it wasn’t Renjun imagining things and going crazy. Tears start to drop down his face, but Jeno doesn’t even bother wiping them away.

 

“Why are you crying?” he watches, as tears raced down his face. He was panicked, Jeno couldn’t blame him cause he never cried. It was just his thing, never cried during the Up montage, never cried during Titanic, he didn’t even cry during his last break up. It’s not because he’s a heartless dick or whatever, he’s just (in Chenle’s words) emotionally constipated. “Because I love you, and you want to leave.” he sobbed, he fidgets with his hands, the thought of the shorter boy leaving him making his heart ache. He stops to question himself momentarily, but is too consumed with the anxiety of being left behind.  _ Did he love him?  _ A part of him says no, but the other part of him urges him to say whatever is necessary to get Renjun to stay. 

 

“You love me?” his whispers in disbelief, not negative at all, more like in surprise. As if the thought of loving Renjun was completely impossible. “Of course I love you, why wouldn’t I?” he looks up from his arms, watching his boyfriend blink his cute eyes in relief. Renjun moves his arms away from himself, he takes Jeno into his arms and holds him tight. And just like that Jeno snapped. 

 

All his fears and guilt taking forms of tears that ran down his face. All the anxiety he had of the boy leaving him washed away by the soothing touches and kisses the omega gave him. He cried and cried, I love yous falling from his mouth as easily as breathing, but he couldn’t stop. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or maybe the stress, but there was something addicting about being vulnerable in front of his lover. 

 

“I love you.” Jeno sniffles into his chest when his tears finally stopped falling, they were laying on YangYang’s bed. Jeno had somehow made himself the older’s blanket, and draped himself over the  omega, his head on his chest so he can hear his heartbeat. Jeno tries to get closer, hoping the omega’s warmth will take away the guilt from lying.

 

“I know baby.” Renjun murmurs against his hair, he places a kiss on his head. His fingers running through Jeno’s hair hoping to comfort the other. Jeno sighs contentedly, he tightens his arms around the omega, and inhales the boy’s sweet scent. 

 

“Junnie,” Renjun hums in response, his fingers don’t stop the soothing motion. “ don’t leave me.” he says it so quietly that the omega wouldn’t be able to hear him if he wasn’t under him. He knows he doesn’t have the right to ask him for more, but the thought of Renjun not being his was killing him.

 

“ I don’t want to leave you, I just don’t want you to hurt me.” 

 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

 

“I hope so.” he places another kiss on Jeno’s head, bring down his hand rub his back, easing the tension.  _ I hope so too. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	14. To Being Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a deep breath, Jeno doesn’t stop the motion till he feels the alpha sag against him. “Have you ever hurt someone you love?” his voice is quiet this time, almost timid as he peeks up at Jeno with dazed eyes. Jeno’s brain automatically goes to Renjun, he thinks of the lonesome tears he’s made the boy shed. “Sure.” he says instead, this wasn’t about him.
> 
> The boy hums, he watches the clouds of smoke that falls from Jeno’s mouth almost mesmerized, he was so out of it, more distracted by the thoughts in his head than what was going on around him. “I fucked up.” he says again, Jeno watches him begin to bite his nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say this once, I apologize in advance. <3
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

  
  
  


 

He’s officially been in ‘love’ with Renjun for 3 hours and 25 minutes, or in other words, it’s 3:52 am and Jeno can’t fall back asleep.  He blinks his eyes open, the moon was still out, he wraps his arms around the sleeping Renjun tighter. They knocked out after their heart to heart, both boys dead tired after having to physically talk about what they felt,  _ ew _ . Renjun lightly snores against his chest (Jeno’s pretty sure that’s what woke him up), a little trial of drool falling from his mouth, but Jeno’s so in love he could care less when he places a small peck on his cheek. Or at least he thinks he’s in love. He sighs, and decides that his jeans are what don’t let him fall asleep, because come on, who falls asleep in jeans,  _ double ew _ .

 

He gets up, slowly of course, he doesn’t want to bother his boyfriend. He goes to YangYang’s closet, pulling out two sets of pjs. He smells like a fucking bar, but right now Jeno’s main priority is his and his boyfriend’s comfort. He begins to unbutton his pants, when he catches sight of the omega in tight jeans.  _ Ugh _ , the things he does for love. He guesses he can change later.  

He pulls the omega down by his ankles all the way to the edge of the bed, the boy stirs a bit, but remains with his eyes closed. Jeno sighs, why was his boyfriend such a baby. He carefully unbuttons the black jeans, and pulls them off along with the fishnets he was wearing underneath.  _ Fuck, seriously Renjun _ . It’s like the boy was trying to kill him. He bites his bottom lip as he stares at his boyfriend’s baby blue panties. The cute lace material was doing a terrible job at hiding anything, not that Jeno was complaining. He can’t help but trace the tiny bow resting on the edge of the underwear, feeling the smooth skin below his belly button.  _ Beautiful- _ No, no, bad Jeno, he needs to get back to sleep. He shakes his head, to get rid of the dirty thoughts that begin to flood his brain, and throws the pants and fishnets over his shoulder. 

 

“Hmm, I give my full consent to whatever is happening right now.” a half asleep Renjun mumbles, his eyes were still puffy from sleep, but they were slowly fluttering open. “Nothing’s happening you little hornball, no consent needed.” Jeno scoffs at the elder, the boy could barely keep his eyes open and he was still trying to get some. Renjun giggles, kicking his legs away everytime the alpha tried to put on the grey sweats on him. The tempting boy’s strong legs were really distracting him from his task. _ Stupid Renjun. _

 

“You like them?” Renjun teases, he leans back on his elbows, spreading his legs open, giving Jeno a lovely view. The alpha licks his lips, but he will not let that little midget win.

 

 “No,  _ I don’t like them. _ ” he mimics the omega’s voice defensively, he hates himself for allowing his eyes to fall back down to the omega’s panties, cursing himself when Renjun’s smug face catches him staring. “Really,” he bats his long eyelashes. “ cause your friend  _ really _ seems to like them.” he rubs his small foot against his hardening length. Jeno fights the urge to jump the omega in front of him like a fucking dog. 

 

“Why are you wearing panties, you don’t even own any!” he accuses instead of acknowledging his hard problem (full pun intended). He pushes the omega’s foot away, pouting childishly before throwing the sweats at the omega’s face. 

 

“They’re Hyuckie’s,” the eager boy moves up the mattress a little higher, giving his boyfriend more room. “ he bought them because he has a cute alpha he was trying to impress tonight, gave me a pair ‘cause he thought I’d like them. Guess you like them more though.” he teases as Jeno’s blush spreads across his face. Jeno flops in between his legs, spreading them open with his hands, but not before giving his boyfriend a questioning look, asking for permission. 

 

Renjun nods, taking in a shaky inhale when the alpha places a bruising kiss in his inner thigh, a few spaces away from where he wants the boy’s mouth to really be. “You’re a fucking tease.” Jeno mumbled against his skin, he traces his tongue against the mark he left, breathing in the slick that begins to wet his boyfriend’s panties. “Jeno.” he whimpers, his fingers run through Jeno’s hair tugging in anticipation. The slick gushing out of him lets Jeno know the omega doesn’t want to do anything innocent right now, too bad he’s drunk.

 

“Nope, sorry babe.” he pulls away from the omega’s hands, he gets up and picks up the grey sweats again, nearly being hit by the pillow Renjun flung at him. “Jung Jeno! Come back here and fuck me,  you little asshole!” he screeches when Jeno chuckles and attempts to put YangYang’s sweats on him again. 

 

“No way you fucking dick. You’re gonna be cranky and hungover in the morning, I’m not gonna add sore to the list, who do you think is gonna take care of you baby?” he finally manages to put on Renjun’s legs inside the clothing. Renjun pouts up like a spoiled brat, but he allows Jeno to finish dressing him in YangYang’s sweats. 

 

“But, I’m horny. I deserve to be eaten out after the long night you put me through, you emotional bitch.” he whines as Jeno begins to pull off his party shirt, to dress the omega in something more comfortable.

 

 “I know baby, you do, and I really want to, but we can do that all tomorrow. Right now I need you to sleep so that you don’t act like the grumpy grandpa we both know you truly are.” he places a soft kiss against his lips which Renjun reluctantly returns. 

 

“Fine,” he raises his arms over his head so that Jeno could easily slide the new t-shirt over his head. “ but if your tongue isn’t inside me when I wake up, there will be hell to pay Jung.”  he tries to be intimidating, but the little twinkle in his eye is too cute for Jeno to handle. The alpha chuckles, placing another laughing kiss against his lips. 

 

“Of course love, there’s no other place where my tongue should be.” he teases, running a hand through Renjun’s soft hair.”Good,” he interlaces their fingers, trying to drag Jeno back to bed. “ glad we’re on the same page.” Jeno flops down, burying his  face into Renjun’s neck for the millionth time.

 

 He wasn’t going to lie, the scent of his boyfriend’s slick filling the air was making him want to change his mind on the whole no sex thing. He really needed some fresh air. He pulls away from Renjun’s warm arms and painfully stands up, he really wanted to rest but he knew that if he didn’t cool his head, he’d end up giving the omega what he wanted. 

 

“I’m gonna head outside for a quick smoke, anything you want from your house?” Renjun’s house was literally next door, so it wouldn’t be out of his way. Renjun pouts again, it was making Jeno’s heart hurt from the amount of cuteness the boy was displaying.

 

 “Your Moomin hoodie.” he gives Jeno the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. “Fine, you little brat.” he sighs, placing a kiss against his head. His house wasn’t too far either, so he guesses he can get that stupid Moomin hoodie. 

 

______

  
  
  


Jeno makes sure to lock his door after he gets everything he needs from his house. He heard noises coming from his brother’s room, but he didn’t hate himself enough to check, he knew Xiaojun and Hendery wouldn’t like the interruption either. He had a granola bar hanging from his mouth, he picked it up when he was on his way out, his Moomin hoodie resting on his left arm as he sent Renjun another text. Reassuring the boy that he was almost there, it wasn’t his fault Jeno moved like a sloth on a good day.

 

The sky was still pitch black, but he didn’t mind. He throws away the granola wrapper when he crosses the street. Throwing away the green plastic into his uncle Kun’s garbage bin. Jeno thinks he’s cooled down a bit, definitely not as horny as he’d been earlier that night. He sits down on his uncle’s porch, on the very first step that led to his doorway. Watched as the last few party goers stumbled out of the Lee’s backyard. He wonders in the back of his head, where all his friend’s were, hopefully not doing anything stupid- 

 

A loud sniffle breaks his thoughts, he turns to see a shaking figure crying in the corner, right beside Kun’s welcome mat. “YangYang?” he hears another quiet sob leave the younger’s mouth, he was crouched in on himself, never in his life has Jeno seen YangYang’s presence be so small. Jeno quickly shuffles over to where the boy sits. He leans against the wall beside him, a little too scared to touch him, but even more scared to leave the boy alone. 

 

A great sob escaped him as he covered his face with shaky hands. Tears dropping on to his jeans, leaving Jeno completely dumbfounded. “YangYang?” his voice shakes. The alpha shouldn’t be crying, he was YangYang, their happy virus, seeing him in a ball of snot and tears is not something anyone should experience. Jeno debates on texting Donghyuck, or going upstairs to get Jungwoo, but decides against it. If the younger alpha wanted to get fussed over he wouldn’t be crying on his porch where both of his siblings couldn’t see him. The boy lets out a painful whimper, he’s trying to be quiet, using his arms to muffle the loud cries that fall from his mouth. 

 

Jeno takes a deep breath, he silences his phone and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He lights it up, taking a long drag, allowing the sobs and whimpers to continue. He closes his eyes and places a soothing hand on top of the other alpha’s head. He won’t try to comfort him, won’t try to stop him, sometimes you needed to cry. Especially someone like YangYang, who always made sure to have a bright smile on his face. Sometimes you needed to let the tears wash away the pain, not other people. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, listening to the other alpha’s gut wrenching sobs, but he does know it’s been a while. YangYang was sniffling now, his body had run out of tears, but his heart hadn’t. He uncovered his face at some point, his red puffy eyes glistened as he watched the moon with melancholy. His hair was messy and his fingernails were almost completely bitten off, but Jeno didn’t say anything, he couldn’t be one to judge since he too was a blubbering mess a few hours prior to this. 

 

He removes his hand from the alpha’s hair once the other stops crying, pulls the cigarette out of his lips, wordlessly handing it over to the younger alpha. His hand instantly takes it, tan fingers clenching around the smoke with a child like urgency. Jeno tilts his head back again, shifting closer when he feels the alpha lean his head against his shoulder. This is nice, as much as Jeno would prefer to be in bed with Renjun right now, he knew the boy needed someone to lean on, even if it meant he had to be a silent companion, then so be it. 

 

 “I fucked up.” is the first thing he says once he finally stops crying. His raspy voice surprises Jeno, but he doesn’t show it. “What did you do?” Jeno asks as he takes back the cigarette, he watches the smoke leave his mouth, giving YangYang time to get his words together before he drops the bomb on him. 

 

“I-I fucked up so badly.” his voice cracks, he’s holding back, Jeno could tell. He was afraid of saying what exactly he ‘fucked up’. His glassy eyes start tearing up again, and Jeno knows he has to do something fast. “Breathe Yang, it’s okay.” he rubs a hand down his back, hoping the action is enough to keep the other from hyperventilating.  

 

He takes a deep breath, Jeno doesn’t stop the motion till he feels the alpha sag against him. “Have you ever hurt someone you love?” his voice is quiet this time, almost timid as he peeks up at Jeno with dazed eyes. Jeno’s brain automatically goes to Renjun, he thinks of the lonesome tears he’s made the boy shed. “Sure.” he says instead, this wasn’t about him.

 

The boy hums, he watches the clouds of smoke that falls from Jeno’s mouth almost mesmerized, he was so out of it, more distracted by the thoughts in his head than what was going on around him. “I fucked up.” he says again, Jeno watches him begin to bite his nails. 

 

“Felix?” the alpha flinches at the name of his boyfriend of six months,  _ bingo _ . He wonders what YangYang could’ve done in the three hours he and Renjun fell asleep to hurt Felix, a lot apparently. “I-I didn’t mean to- it was one time.” he starts babbling like his life depended on it. 

 

“What did you do?” Jeno asks again, he cuts through the bullshit, cornering the alpha so he had nowhere to turn, not physically of course. “I didn’t mean to.” he whispers, he sounds so broken Jeno’s tempted to drag the boy inside and put him to sleep. He doesn’t though, he knows the guilt will eat the boy away if he doesn’t let it off his chest.

 

 “YangYang.” the boy runs a hand over his face, looking more stressed than when he had to tell his parents that he crashed their car, yup Kun and Taeyong weren’t very happy. 

 

“I- we were just dancing, yeah, we had a few shots, but it’s a party everyone gets drunk.” he begins to explain, Jeno steps on the cigar while he listens patiently. “It was only one time, I was having fun, and he-we kissed.” he fidgets with his fingers as he waits for Jeno to process the information. 

 

“Felix?” he tilts his head in confusion.

 

“He walked in.” his lips tremble, Jeno has to physically hold back a gasp. “You cheated?” he could hear the shock in his voice, he felt YangYang lean away from him. The words ring through the air, creating a suffocating tension. The alpha crouches back into a ball, but no tears fall this time.

 

 “It was only one kiss- I don’t know what I was thinking, I can never say no to him- I just, I don’t know.” he sags in defeat, he sounds tired, but Jeno’s still shocked with the revelation that YangYang cheated on his boyfriend of six months (the longest boyfriend he’s managed to keep). 

 

“What did he do?” Jeno was wondering if the alpha hurt YangYang in anyway, if his actions were the reason for his tears, but now that he knows, he thinks it might be the other way around. YangYang smiles bitterly, he knows what he’s asking without him having to say it.  _ Did you break up? _

 

“He threw a few punches at him, started yelling, then crying.” he pressed his palms of his hands onto his eyes, trying to prevent more tears from falling. Jeno thinks he’d do the same if Renjun ever cheated on him, poor Felix. “Are you still-”

 

“No, we broke it off.” he sighed, leaning his head up against the wall as well. “Did he end it?” he wants to know, what exactly he’s dealing with here. “I did,” he looks at Jeno with emotionless eyes, it’s a little scary. “ he said he forgave me, begged me to stay- for us to stay together.” a single tear rolls down his cheek, but he doesn’t wipe it. 

 

“I thought you loved him.” 

 

“I do, that’s why I couldn’t stay with him, I couldn’t do that to him.” he takes in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “You said it happened one time, you’re gonna break up with him because some asshole kissed you-” 

 

“I kissed him.” 

 

Jeno blinks, he’s not sure what to say, he’s never been much of a conversationalist. “Oh.”  he stutters, great job Jeno, you really nailed it this time.

 

 “It was only one kiss though-” he feels YangYang laugh next to him it sounded cruel falling from his mouth. “Trust me I know myself, it would’ve been much more if he hadn’t shown up.” 

 

“I thought you loved him.” he repeats stubbornly again. He’s not sure why, maybe because he’s afraid one day the same thing could happen to him. “I do, but not the same way I love  _ him _ .” he seems more calm now, like he’s finally accepted his situation. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I love Felix, but I would’ve hurt him again, for the same reason, the same idiot.” he watches the stars with a blank look, not showing Jeno any emotions. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“I’m in love with someone else, been in love with them for quite some time now.” he chuckles like there was something funny to laugh at.

 

 “Why did you stay with him?” Jeno asks, because  _ fuck _ , that’s gotta hurt. “I love him, he was familiar, comfortable, someone that wouldn’t hurt me the way  _ he _ did.” he shrugs his shoulders, leaning against Jeno once again. Jeno could understand that, the fear of losing someone that you’ve grown attached to. “Shit Yang, that’s fucked up.” 

 

“I know, I’m an asshole.” he wraps his arms around himself, lightly scratching the smooth skin of his exposed arms. “I feel it, I’m the same way.” he lights a new cigarette, he was planning to have one smoke only, but the situation calls for two.

 

 YangYang tilts his head in confusion, and Jeno doesn’t know why he suddenly feels the urge to tell YangYang what he did- what he’s doing. It could be that he just wants to tell him, or maybe because he hasn’t told anyone, and he needs to let off his chest. Overall, he knows his main motivation is YangYang’s infidelity, because surely what he did, couldn’t be as bad as cheating. 

 

“You’re like the sweetest boy I know, what could you have possibly done?” he laughs boldly, so confident that there was no possible way the alpha was a bigger dick than he was in that moment.

 

 “I started dating Renjun cause I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” he says after a quick moment, ripping it off like a bandaid. YangYang chuckles, thinking this was some kind of joke until he saw the neutral expression resting on the other alpha’s face. 

 

“Wait you’re serious,” he asks in disbelief. “ you didn’t like him?” he finally turns to face Jeno fully. “Nope, I thought he was desperate.” he shrugs, turning away from the wide eyes that followed him.

 

 “Why didn’t you break it off?” he asks, probably wondering why the two boys are still together. “He was hot, great in bed.” he takes a long drag, still avoiding YangYang’s eyes, feeling guilty for talking about his boyfriend in this way, but he had to tell someone why he did it. They hear a couple cans shuffle in the background, but both boys ignore it, marking it off as some drunk trying to get home. 

 

“Shit Jeno,” he takes the cigarette from his hand, inhaling the air. “  _ that’s _ fucked up.” he shakes his head, trying to clear off the second hand guilt he felt from the alpha’s confession. Jeno just nods his head silently, wishing he had drunk more at the party, cause man he definitely didn’t want to be sober right now.  

 

“You love him now though right?” the younger alpha’s demeanor quickly changing from understanding, to fiercely protective in a matter of seconds. Jeno smiles at the sudden change, happy that his boyfriend has so many people that care about him in his life. “Of course I do, it’s Renjun, I never stood a chance against that annoying brat.” Jeno can’t help the fond look in his eyes when he recalls the grumpy omega that probably fell asleep waiting up for him. 

 

“I’m guessing he doesn’t know.” YangYang states, he seems to have eased down for the night, or maybe it was his body playing a trick on him, you know, the calm before the storm. “Don’t tell anyone.” Jeno responds instead, his answer telling the other alpha that yes, Renjun didn’t know. 

 

“I won’t.” he sighs again, he looked sleepy and Jeno knew he’d probably have to carry the boy inside. “To being assholes.” Jeno jokes, holding up an imaginary cup in his hand as if he was making a toast. 

 

“And hurting the people we love.” YangYang continues, mirroring his actions. “And hurting the people we love.” he repeats, they both obnoxiously clink their imaginary drinks together, pretending to chug it down, both of them falling against each other when they’re done. 

 

“Man, we’re fucked up.” YangYang whispers shortly afterwards, his hand was running through Jeno’s hair, while the alpha rested his head on his lap. Jeno hums, nodding his head in agreement, watching the stars while thoughts of his boyfriend fill his head.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously* Ah ha ha!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also if you have any questions or feedback here's my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/Awkwardness)


	15. Dating Nakamoto WHO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh?”
> 
> “I’m dating Nakamoto Renjun!” he boast pridefully, his loud voice echoes through the whole house. “You’re what?!” his father screeches from the doorway. Jaehyun had a few bags of groceries in his hands, his tie was crooked, and his hair was a mess. “I’m- dad?” his voice is quiet, the complete opposite of the cocky voice he was using earlier. Xiaojun looks just as surprised as he was from their father’s sudden appearance. 
> 
> “You’re dating Nakamoto who now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Renjun happily limped in front of him, their hands were lightly interlaced as they made their way down the stairs. It was the morning after the party, Jungwoo had gone around the house blasting Pokerface through his bright pink speaker in order to wake everyone up. They were the last ones up, Jeno was too busy making his boyfriend see stars to worry about the implications that might mean to the others. What can he say, he keeps his promises. 

 

They walk slowly, Jeno was still half asleep, a little tired from their morning activities. The alpha was basically being dragged down the steps by his eager boyfriend, who to no one’s surprise was in a great mood. Renjun was wearing the oversized Moomin hoodie, the sleeves falling over his hands adorably. He was still wearing YangYang’s clothes underneath, but seeing him in his hoodie made Jeno’s alpha prideful.  _ Mine _ .

 

The house itself was a mess, there were cups all over the floor, spills, trash, and food stains on the ceiling? Jeno was glad, it seemed like the gang had already managed to kick out any strangers that were lingering from the night before. The couple makes their way to the dining room, where all the noise is coming from. Renjun pauses at the doorway, he lets go of Jeno’s hand, smiling sweetly before making his way inside. Jeno’s not sure what happened, but he somehow gained the courage to grab the elder's hand. He sees Renjun stop in shock, but he acts like it’s no big deal, holding on tightly as he pushes his way inside. 

 

He feels a few eyes on them, but everyone else is too busy doing their own thing to be paying them too much attention. Jeno takes a seat in the empty chair besides YangYang. The boy had his head down against the table, Jeno wasn’t sure if he was sleeping, or just fed up with all the bullshit going on around him. Renjun stands by him awkwardly, Jeno tugs his hand and maneuvers him to sit on his lap. Hendery has wide eyes, but looks away when Jeno catches him staring, Jungwoo is speechless but acts like nothing’s out of the ordinary, and Renjun, well Renjun just leaned against his chest comfortable, a pink flush on his face. _ Cute. _

 

“Seriously, how am I supposed to explain this to your dad Jaemin,” Xiaojun says as he holds Jaemin’s face in his hands, they were sitting across from them. “ are you fucking stupid?!” his older brother screeches, never one to sugarcoat anything. “I told you, I bumped into a wall.” Jaemin mumbles, turning away from the worried omega’s hands. His lip was busted, his left eye was slightly swollen, it was colored in an ugly shade of purple, similar to the shade that covered his knuckles. Jeno winces, when Xiaojun grabs Jaemin’s face roughly, turning it towards him again. 

 

“Do you fucking think uncle Taeil is gonna believe you got your stupidass kicked by a fucking wall?!” the older omega pulls on his ear ignoring the painful yelp that the alpha lets out. Donghyuck giggles from beside him, he  was still wearing his outfit from last night. He had bags under his eyes and messy hair, laughing at Jaemin’s pain behind his hand. 

 

“Okay everyone chill.” Jungwoo says but he looks the opposite of chill in that moment, in fact he looks like he’s the most stressed out person in the room. “Yeah, c’mon guys let’s take a deep breath and figure out the damage.” Hendery adds on, placing a comforting hand on Xiaojun, scenting his wrist in order to calm down the stressed omega. 

 

Jeno sighs, it was gonna be a long day. He wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist, practically melting into the chair. Lucas tuts, glaring at him in confusion, probably wondering why his little brother was sitting in his lap. “Okay, first things first, what was everyone doing last night?” Lucas asks, looking at all the younger boys in question. 

 

“I was dancing, and correct me if I’m wrong, at the party you dumbfucks decided to throw.” Renjun says sarcastically, almost everyone nods along with the omega. Xiaojun sends Jeno a questioning look when he muffles his laughter on Renjun’s neck. “Chenle?” Jungwoo asks the quiet omega that was in a daze, the boy was too busy texting on his phone to answer . “M-me too, I was dancing!”  his voice sounds high pitched, he avoids eye contact and fidgets with his hands.  _ Dancing my ass _ , Jeno thinks to himself as he recalls the horrifying scene he walked into. 

 

“Okay, Donghyuck what were you doing?” Jungwoo turns all the attention to his younger brother. Donghyuck smiles smugly, like he was waiting for someone to ask him. “Kang Daniel.” he leans back in his chair, a cocky smile gracing his plump lips. 

 

“The Kang Daniel?!” Jisung gasps, even YangYang looks up from his depressed state in order to confirm his brother’s statement. “Football player Kang Daniel?” Jeno joins in on the questioning, he feels Renjun lean forward on his lap as well. 

 

“The one and only.” he crosses his arms over his chest, throwing up his feet on the table as he leans back. “Nice, “ Chenle bounces excitedly in his chair. “ now I can say I know someone who’s sucked Kang Daniel’s dick!” YangYang rolls his eyes and puts his head back down, ignoring the loud omega. 

 

“Trust me honey, I did more than just suck his dick.” he high fives Renjun across the table confidently, knowing that he’ll always have the omega to back him up. “Where, and don’t say your room because YangYang and I were waiting up for you. ” Mark asks with a tick in his jaw, his fists were clenched, but Jeno didn’t comment. The boy sounded worried, Jeno remembers the shock he felt when he dropped off YangYang in his brother’s room, the alpha was sitting on Donghyuck’s bed, waiting for someone that wasn’t them. 

 

“In his car.” the smug boy boasts. Chenle squeals excitedly, grabbing the unsuspecting Jisung’s hand as he lets out a high pitched laugh. “Seriously was there even enough room to do THAT in his car?” Mark scoffs his tone becoming more judgemental. Hendery sends his younger brother a warning look, which Mark ignores in favor of staring down the omega. 

 

“There was in the backseat.” he says nonchalantly, ignoring the alpha’s judging eyes. Renjun wolf whistles loudly, clapping his hands proudly . Jeno smiles too, pinching his inner thigh lightly when the boy got a little too hyped.

 

“Didn’t think you’d be desperarte enough to fuck in a car.” Mark says in a critical tone, Hendery sighs in defeat. “Watch it Mark.” Jungwoo growls after seeing his younger brother’s mood drop at the boy’s comment. Mark just rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone, successfully ignoring everyone in the room. 

 

“Okay, the house’s a mess, Jaemin looks like a punching bag, and Donghyuck got some in the backseat of a car. Jisung buddy, give us some good news.How’d it go with Jessica?” Lucas changes the subject, noticing the tense atmosphere his best friend created. Everyone turns toward the alpha, hopeful that all their hard work paid off in the end. Jisung jumps in his seat, he was staring at their interlaced hands, barely noticing he had everyone’s attention.

 

“She thinks my name is Chanwoo, but at least she knows I exist now!” he boasts proudly, a light blush covering his face when he sees everyone’s unimpressed faces. “Disappointed, but not surprised.” Xiaojun sighs, leaning back against Hendery in utter defeat, everyone else groans in agreement. 

 

“Okay,” Jungwoo says as he pulls out a bunch of cleaning supplies from under the table. “ now that we figured out Jessica still doesn’t know or care about Jisung,we can get to the real situation,” he pauses for dramatic affect, ignoring Jisung’s protest of ‘She does know, I’m her Chanwoo!’. “Who’s gonna clean those chocolate stains on the ceiling?”

  
  


_______

  
  
  


“So, you and Renjun huh?” his brother questions over breakfast. Their parents had returned from their trip a few days ago, but had to work a morning shift, so they couldn’t join the two. Jeno takes a sip of his orange juice, a little uncomfortable because he thought there was an unspoken rule to stay out of each other's business. 

 

“I guess.” he says quietly as he watches his brother strangely from across the table. They were eating bacon and eggs the omega had prepared that morning. “You guess?” Xiaojun gives him a judgemental glance as he lowers down his fork onto his plate. It was just them two this morning, Hendery had an early shift at work, and Jeno still wasn’t sure if he wanted to have breakfast with Renjun, since they hadn’t really come out as a couple to their families yet.

 

“Yup.” he says dismissively as he goes on his phone to respond to a text his boyfriend sent him. He hears his brother sigh before he stands up. The wooden chair makes a loud sound as he makes his way over to the seat beside him. “Okay,” he takes the phone out of Jeno’s hands and places it on the table. “ let’s try this again.” Jeno rolls his eyes but gives his older brother his full attention. 

 

“What’s going on with you and Renjun?” he states clearly this time, not trying to make the question seem casual like he’d done before. Jeno keeps a straight face, not giving his brother any reaction.”Nothing, we’re friends, we hang out sometimes, what’s the big deal?” he grabs a piece of bacon off his plate, chewing loudly as he watched Xiaojun’s left eye twitch.

 

“The big deal, JENO, is that this isn’t some random fuck that you have and then dump, this is Renjun!” Xiaojun’s voice rises and Jeno’s starting to think that Hendery didn’t really have work this morning. “I know!” he challenges right back. 

 

“Do you Jeno, cause you’re not the one trying to convince Lucas to not kick your ass!” he looks stressed, and Jeno can’t really find it in himself to care. He expected Lucas to find out eventually, he’s not really surprised he put two and two together. “Well, Lucas needs to get over it.” seriously Renjun’s nearly an adult. 

 

His brother groans, he runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends with a new sense of frustration. Jeno feels grateful that the omega is trying to save his ass, but did everyone really think him dating Renjun was a bad idea? “Jeno, what is he supposed to think?” he puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping the action will show the alpha how serious he is. “One day you’re all about sex with no strings attached, and the next you walk in hand in hand with his baby brother, who is limping, in your clothes, has your scent, and is covered in hickeys!” he lists off on his fingers for extra effect. It did make sense for Lucas to think he was using his brother, but he wasn’t anymore. 

 

“Maybe he could think that, I don’t know,  his brother’s a grownass person.” Xiaojun’s left eye twitches again when he hears the sarcasm dripping from his voice. The omega pinches his cheek, well more like pulls, as he scolds him. “Look, just break it off, okay,” he pulls his hands away from his face. “ before you really do get your ass kicked.” 

 

“No.” he turned to glare at his older brother, Xiaojun just rolls his eyes. “Jeno, don’t be a brat, just stop this little game, and go fuck a cheerleader or something.” he says dismissively, as if breaking his boyfriend’s heart is something he’d do willingly. _ You were going to break his heart willingly, _ an ugly voice reminds him.

 

“This isn’t a little game, this is my relationship with my boyfriend, and I won’t break up with him.” Jeno turns away from his brother once again, eating some eggs off his plate. Just because he was arguing doesn’t mean he can skip out on his breakfast. “One fuck and you think you guys are boyfriends.” Xiaojun mutters under his breath in a cruel tone that makes Jeno feel judged.  _ One fuck- are you fucking kidding?  _

 

“I’ll have you know that I’ve _ made love _ to Renjun plenty of times,” (“Didn’t want to know that.”) he uses the same voice his appa uses when he finds out that somebody ate all the trial mix. What can he say Doyoung does love his nuts. “ and ‘I don’t think we’re boyfriends’, I know we’re boyfriends.” he keeps eye contact, trying hard not to blink, because he can keep his eyes open longer than his brother. 

 

“And how would you know that genius?” his brother drones, Xiaojun isn’t stupid, he knows that things like friends with benefits exist. He was hoping this was a one time thing, so that Lucas would be reasonable with his brother, but after seeing Jeno’s determined face he could come with the conclusion that this wouldn’t end as smoothly as he hoped. “I’ve been dating Renjun for six months.” his voice is smug, and Xiaojun kind of wants to wipe it off his face.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m dating Nakamoto Renjun!” he boast pridefully, his loud voice echoes through the whole house. “You’re what?!” his father screeches from the doorway. Jaehyun had a few bags of groceries in his hands, his tie was crooked, and his hair was a mess. “I’m- dad?” his voice is quiet, the complete opposite of the cocky voice he was using earlier. Xiaojun looks just as surprised as he was from their father’s sudden appearance. 

 

“You’re dating Nakamoto who now?!” 

  
  


____________

  
  
  


“I hate you.” Renjun whispers from his spot besides him. He doesn’t shift any closer, afraid that the movement will raise suspicion. “Thanks for the emotional support babe.” he scoffs, watching their parents discuss within themselves on the other side of the table. 

 

“I will murder you in your sleep.” the omega practically growls, this time actually turning slightly to glare at him. “Love you too, honey.” he stuck out his tongue at the shorter boy, loving the huff in annoyance he lets out. “Hey no chit chatting you two.” Johnny scowls at the two teens sitting next to each other. The tall alpha continues to pace around the room, until he finally decides to sit down. 

 

That’s right, after Jaehyun proceeded to have a mental breakdown for 2 hours, because _ ‘not my little Renjun!’,  _ he called Doyoung. They both then had another mental breakdown for 30 minutes. After he cooled down a bit, Jeno’s wonderful father thought it’d be a good idea to inform Yuta and Sicheng about Jeno’s confession, who surprise, also didn’t know about the relationship. So to say Renjun was pissed was an understatement. 

 

So that’s why they’re both here, sitting in front of the adults as they all discuss how to properly handle this conversation. Johnny was there too because he felt fiercely protective over his favorite nephew (here’s a hint not Jeno), and Taeyong was there for the freshly baked cookies Sicheng had just taken out the oven. Jeno was pretty sure his uncle Yuta and his dad just called them in to make him feel more intimidated. He shifts nervously under all the alphas’ (and his uncle Taeyong’s) eyes on him. He could practically taste all the hostility the other alphas had towards him for  _ ‘corrupting Renjun’. _

 

“So I think we all know why we’re gathered here today.” Doyoung starts, quieting down everyone in the room. The omega sends the young teens a look that lets them know not to talk. “I don’t know, I’m just here for the free snacks.” Taeyong says as he leans against the kitchen counter, amusedly watching the two boys squirm. 

 

“Damnit Tae! You’re ruining the vibe!” Johnny complains loudly, so they were trying to intimidate him, Jeno gulps, not that it was working. “Sorry, continue.” he munches loudly on the cookie, being mindful not to ‘ruin the vibe’.  

 

“So  _ we _ know why we’re here,” the omega motions to all the adults sitting around the table. “ do you two know?” Doyoung looks at the couple waiting for their response. “To talk about the weather?” Jeno questions playfully, hoping the joke would ease the atmosphere. He hears a chuckle from the hallway, he knows its Chenle and Jisung, the two boys have been peeking their heads in every few seconds to see what’s going on, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were telling the others about what was happening either. 

 

“How long have you two been dating?” his uncle Yuta cuts straight to the chase, not humoring Jeno at all. “Around six months, daddy.” Jeno sees his uncle Yuta’s eyes soften as his son speaks nervously. _ Good Junnie, make them feel bad for us. _ “Six months!” Johnny yelps in surprise, earning himself a pinch from Sicheng, who was just as shocked. They were all probably wondering how this went under their noses.

 

“Six months and a half.” Jeno adds unhelpfully, Renjun kicks his shin under the table. “Wow, six months and a half huh, so I’m guessing all those study sessions weren’t really for studying then, am I right?” Doyoung adds, stressfully running a hand through his hair. The two boys at least had the audacity to look a little guilty for deceiving him.  

 

“Sorry.” Jeno mumbles quietly, he feels Renjun give his hand a light squeeze underneath the table. “You better be sorry- ouch!” Yuta rubs his wrist after Sicheng’s hard pinch. “Oh sweetie, you don’t have to apologize.” Sicheng cooed, placing a comforting hand on Jeno’s when he sees the nervous alpha look down. Thank god for his uncle Sicheng. 

 

“He’s right,” Doyoung adds, taking Renjun’s other hand as well. “ we’re not here to break you guys up.” he sends them both a reassuring smile, that causes them both to unconsciously sag in relief. “Yeah, we’re not- wait, we’re not?” Jaehyun looks at the two omega’s in surprise. 

 

“No, we’re gonna be responsible adults, and let our children make their own decisions.” Doyung grits through his teeth, as if daring his husband to go against him. “But-” 

 

“Yuta, responsible adults.” Sicheng warns, it was a little weird to hear his uncle call his husband by his first name, but he wasn’t complaining. After a few seconds of silent arguing, all the adults settle down. Jeno sees Chenle making faces at him from the hallway, he fights the urge to snitch, because he has more important things to deal with. So he just sucks it up and munches on one of his uncle’s mouth-watering cookies.  

 

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way.” Doyoung takes the lead, once again redirecting the attention to both of the boys. “Six months, wow. That’s a pretty long time huh?” he asks, both Jeno and Renjun nod feeling a little bit better, now that they know they weren’t breaking up. “Have you guys had sex yet?” Renjun’s eyes widen, and Jeno chokes on the snack. His appa's face doesn’t change, he looked unfazed by the embarrassed teens, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Well, would you look at the time, I think I need to water my cat.” Johnny shoots up from his seat, Yuta and Jaehyun follow his actions, offering help with the ‘cat’. No one wanted to have this conversation, but Doyoung’s stern glare told them no one was allowed to leave. “Sit your asses down, I thought you guys wanted to have this meeting?” Sicheng looks exasperated, he crosses his arms across his chest, until they all sit down again. Pulling Taeyong by the back of his shirt as the omega tried to sneak out. 

 

“Yeah, but that was when we we’re gonna scare Jeno, not talk about, other stuff.” Johnny sulks, wishing he never volunteered to help the parents out. “Yeah, why do we need to talk about this, Renny is too pure to do that.” Yuta agrees and Jaehyun nods, Jeno scoffs but instantly regrets it when all eyes are on him once again. Renjun looks like he wants to kill him, and honestly Jeno wouldn’t blame him. It’s just that the thought of Renjun being ‘pure’ was too funny to let it slide, he wonders what his uncle’s reaction would be if he knew that his ‘pure’ son almost always initiated that ‘other stuff’ his uncle Johnny was talking about. 

 

“Renjun, the question.” Sicheng demands, ignoring his husbands offended squeaking. “I-uh, yes.” he avoids his uncle’s eyes, his dad’s more specifically, turning his bright red face away from them when he answers the question. Jeno’s eyes widen, he really was hoping the omega wouldn’t answer truthfully. “Okay, as expected,” Doyoung makes a jab at Yuta’s earlier comments of Renjun’s pureness. “ and are you guys using contraceptives?” he continues, making the discomfort in the room grow.

 

“Appa, can we not have this conversation.” Jeno whines, burying his cherry red face in his arms. “Jeno sweetie, it’s for your own good. We just want to make sure no accidental pregnancies happen.” Sicheng’s deep voice rings through the air, completely opposite from the menacing growl Yuta lets out at the word pregnancies. Great that’s really what he needed. 

 

“Jeno stop being a baby. Renjun are you on birth control?” Doyoung’s question makes another set of inhumane noises leave Yuta’s mouth. “Yes uncle, for about two years now.” Jeno could see Renjun trying to keep his cool despite the chaos going on around him. It makes Jeno want to be brave too, he couldn’t let his boyfriend do all the hard work, besides, it takes two to tango. He lifts his head up, taking Renjun’s hand in his once again. 

 

“That’s good baby, and you wear condoms right Jeno?” Sicheng’s slight praise eases the tension in Renjun’s shoulders, Jeno feels the hold on his hand tighten. It wasn't too bad. “Yeah, all the time- well not all the time, that’d be weird. Only when we’re, you know gonna do stuff.” he stumbles over his words, and way to fuck it up Jeno. He sees his boyfriend grimace at his choice of words. His dad and uncle Yuta look beyond uncomfortable. 

 

“Good, always wear a condom, even with oral sex.” his appa begins his lecture, he’d seen him do it before with Xiaojun and Hendery, but he just never knew how awkward it felt on the receiving end. “I don’t care how good it might feel without one, you have to wear it. I don’t care if you’re both clean, or on the pill, you always wear a condom, capiche.” Renjun looks mortified, and Jeno’s never wanted the ground to swallow him whole more than he did right now. 

 

“Use condoms, got it.” Jeno awkwardly repeats. “Good, now that we got that out of the way, we need to talk about consent-” 

 

“Yasss!” Taeyong cheers from the counter, snapping his fingers like you would after hearing a beautiful poem. Doyoung rolls his eyes, and Yuta just groans in second hand embarrassment. “Right on Taeyong, see kids, consent it cool.” Sicheng says cheerfully, and honestly Renjun and Jeno are beginning to wonder why they even needed to have this conversation. 

 

“Don’t say consent is cool, consent is necessary!” Doyoung scolds the younger omega. “You hear that Jeno,” Jaehyun points at his appa while he stares down at his son. “NECESSARY.”  Jeno covers his face, feeling more embarrassed than when he threw up on a cute girl besides him during a rollercoaster ride. 

 

“Listen to your father Jeno.” Doyoung backs up his husband. “You don’t just need a yes, you need an enthusiastic yes.” Sicheng adds, patting the slouched Yuta on the head. 

 

“Guys, I don’t think that’s a problem, Jeno always asks before we do anything.” Renjun says nervously, hoping the honest respond would get them out of this conversation faster. “Good, since you guys seem to got that covered, we could move on to our next topic, heats and ruts.” 

 

“Appa!” Jeno protests again. “Now you might think it’ll feel the same, but it’s actually a lot rougher-” 

 

“Aaaaaahhhhh!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've just been a little busy these last few days. -_- I'm still not to sure how I want this story to end, but worry not I am working on it! Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day~<3


	16. SHE IS NOT A VEGETABLE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm, I don’t know.” the omega whines, self consciously rubbing the mark Jeno had made earlier. “Please Junnie, you don’t want to see your pretty baby hurt right?” he whispers the last part in his ear, putting one hand on his waist while the other was placed in his upper thigh.
> 
> Renjun bites his lip shamelessly, looking at Jeno up and down as if he were a full course meal. “Who knows, maybe I do.” he smirks laying his palm flat against his chest. Jeno gasps offendedly.
> 
> “You sadistic fuck!” Jeno screams playfully, tickling the omega’s small waist, while the other squirmed on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I'm alive! Sorry for not updating in a PHAt while, I've just been really busy, but don't worry I'm still gonna update.
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

 It was a little relieving to have their parents know, if Jeno did say so himself. There was no more sneaking around, no secret dates, just them, Renjun and Jeno. Sure they had to deal with the warning looks every now and then, but overall it was great. After Johnny ran out of their ‘meeting’ screaming, their parents had become really supportive, Yuta’s even stopped growling at Jeno about a week ago, which he calls progress in his book.

 

“Jen, Lucas is asking for you downstairs, something about a project.” Jaehyun comes into his room, he had his kiss the chef apron on, wiping tomato sauce off his hands. Jeno looks up from his textbook, the boy had been trying to study while Renjun was at practice. He was trying to get it done now because soccer season started next week, and he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. 

 

“Why didn’t he just come upstairs?” Jeno asked questioningly, not informing his father that they didn’t have any project together. “Beats me- hey, you should invite Renjun over for dinner tonight, I’m making lasagna~” he says cheerfully. That was another thing too, Jeno thought his dad loved Renjun when they weren’t dating, but now its a drastic change. The older alpha spoils Renjun more than he does Xiaojun, always inviting him to stay over for dinner, to go out on double dates. He even jokingly called Renjun his son-in-law once which just turned them both into awkward messes. Once Jaehyun got over the fact that Jeno has sex with Renjun, he began to baby him sensless again, instead choosing to glare at Jeno whenever the omega had a hickey on his neck. 

 

“I will,” he looks at the time, and picks up his car keys from his desk. “ after his practice, I still have to pick him and the kids up from school.” he begins to put on his shoes while his father hums in acknowledgement. “Okay, don’t take too long, I don’t want Renny’s dinner to get cold.” Jaehyun says as he walks out of his room and back to the kitchen downstairs. 

 

Jeno shakes his head and makes his way downstairs. It was wednesday, which meant he wouldn’t have as much alone time with his boyfriend as he’d want, since there’ll be two other brats in the car with them. He hollers at his dad when he exits the front door, letting him know he was leaving. The sun was out, the sky was blue, it was going to be a wonderful day- _ oof _ . 

 

“What the hell Lucas?!” Jeno grunts, holding his stomach in pain, after the giant alpha socked him. He crouches in on himself, trying to catch his breath. “That was for fucking my baby brother,” he grabs both of his shoulders, straightening him up a bit, before he knees him in the crotch, causing a painful groan to leave Jeno’s mouth. “ and that’s for dating him behind my back.” he lets go of his shoulders, letting the boy fall to the ground as he cupped his groin pitfully. 

 

“Couldn’t you just be angry at me like any other normal person?!” he sits up, rubbing his side to ease the pain. Hopefully he has a bruise, that way he could send Renjun to kick his ass. “You see, I did think about that, but then I realized, if I just punched you a few times, I would feel so much better. And I do!” he adds cheerfully, taking a seat next to Jeno on the ground. 

 

Jeno sits up, holding his stomach. “So you’re not angry then?” he asks hopefully, ever since they’ve been out as a couple, Lucas hasn’t so much as bat an eyelash at him. He knew the alpha would be angry, he’d just hoped he’d come around to the idea soon enough. “Oh no, I’m still angry. But I wanted to let go of that anger, so I can talk to you without beating your ass.” he smiles, with all teeth, one that lets Jeno know not to get too comfortable. 

 

“Thanks?” Jeno guesses that was an attempt at him accepting their relationship. “No problem, I missed you anyways, besides, it’ll all go back to normal when Renjun breaks up with you.” he seems a little passive aggressive, and also  _ ouch _ . “Whatever you say Lucas.” he rolls his eyes, not bothering to inform him that neither him or Renjun had any plans of breaking up anytime soon.  

 

“And I’m only gonna say this once, when you hurt him, because I know you will, don’t be surprised when I kick your ass.” this time he doesn’t smile, instead gives Jeno a warning stare. “Why do you think I’ll hurt him?” Jeno sounds offended, no, scratch that, he is offended. 

 

“C’mon Jung, don’t play dumb, I know you, and I know you’ll hurt him, fuck, you know you’ll hurt him. God knows why he still chose to be with you, even after I tried to talk him out of it.” he scoffs at the memory of his little brother’s stubborn argument of  _ ‘Jeno would never hurt me’.  _ Jeno feels a heavy anger course through his body, this is their relationship, anybody who isn’t him or Renjun should keep their two cents to themselves. 

 

“Mind your business Nakamoto.” he growls, not bothering to defend himself anymore, because who’d really believe him.

 

“He’s my baby brother, he is my business.” 

  
  


__________

  
  
  


“Hey.” Renjun greets him as soon as he gets into the car, he throws his gym bag in the backseat, plopping himself down in the front. “Hey to you too.” Jeno greets him with a short kiss, looking up from his phone, he was playing an intense game of Connect Four with his uncle Ten.

 

“The kids aren’t here yet?” Renjun asks, drinking water  from his hydroflask, completely unaware of his boyfriend’s eyes following him. Jeno licked his lips, watching as a drop of water rolled down the boy’s long neck.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“Nah, I don’t think practice is over yet.” Jeno says while he grabs Renjun’s hand in his, gently kissing his knuckles. Renjun pauses for a second, looking at him suspiciously. “What do you want?” he pulls his hand but doesn’t take out of Jeno’s.

 

“What, can’t I just kiss my boyfriend without wanting something?” Jeno leans over, planting kisses down the omega’s neck. He feels Renjun shudder when he begins to suck on his scent gland, kissing it lightly before moving onto a new spot. “Mmhm, why don’t I believe you?” Renjun hums, closing his eyes in pleasure when he feels Jeno bite down hard enough to leave a mark.  

 

“Okay,” Jeno pulls away. “so maybe Lucas punched me earlier.” he lifts up his shirt, showing Renjun the already forming large bruise on his tummy, because he likes to be babied. Honestly though, Jeno wasn’t sure why he was expecting sympathy from the omega, this was Renjun for crying out loud!  

 

“Ouch.” he giggles, hiding his smile behind his hand. “To be honest though, I thought he was gonna do a lot worse when he found out.” he places his hand on the bruise, smirking evilly when he sees the alpha flinch. 

 

“I’m okay, thanks for asking BABE.” he replied sarcastically, shooing his boyfriend’s hand away and tugging his shirt down, causing another round of laughter to fall from the pretty boy’s lips. “So what do you want me to do about it?” he said in a teasing tone, tilting his head cutely with a cocky smile on his lips. Did this boy even know what he was doing to him?

 

“Well, I was thinking,” he leans down to pull on the lever under the driver’s seat, sending his chair backwards giving him more room than necessary to stretch his legs. “that you’d let me mark you up to get him pissed off?” he finishes off by patting his lap, telling the omega to hop on. Renjun sighs, but still moves to sit on top of him, making sure to face him because he was a fucking tease. 

 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” the omega whines, self consciously rubbing the mark Jeno had made earlier. “Please Junnie, you don’t want to see your pretty baby hurt right?” he whispers the last part in his ear, putting one hand on his waist while the other was placed in his upper thigh.

 

Renjun bites his lip shamelessly, looking at Jeno up and down as if he were a full course meal. “Who knows, maybe I do.” he smirks laying his palm flat against his chest. Jeno gasps offendedly.

 

 “You sadistic fuck!” Jeno screams playfully, tickling the omega’s small waist, while the other squirmed on his lap.

 

“Fine,” Renjun says after settling down, he wraps his arms around his shoulders. Jeno’s actually surprised the omega answered, he guesses he’s more seductive than he gives himself credit for- “ as long as you admit that Poison Ivy is hotter than Harley Quinn.” he smirks at Jeno as if he’d won. 

 

“Oh we’re not having this argument again!” Jeno groans, he throws his head back in annoyance. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve had this conversation, Renjun just can’t seem to appreciate Harley Quinn’s unavoidable charm. “Yes we are, all you have to do is admit it, and you can do anything you want with me.” he gives him a peck on the cheek, slowly pulling away to get a reaction from the alpha. 

 

“No way,” Jeno shakes out of the short daze the boy put him in. “that’s like comparing a vegetable to a wholeass woman!” Jeno argues, ignoring his boyfriend’s offended squeaks. “SHE IS NOT A VEGETABLE, she’s an independent woman, who’s fighting for what she believes, and that’s the hottest shit there is!” Jeno smiles at passionate voice Renjun uses to describe his favorite DC character. 

 

“After you of course.” Jeno says, never one to miss an opportunity to make the other flustered. “After me of course.” Renjun answers in an instant, not a drop of hesitance in his statement, and if that isn’t the hottest shit Jeno’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is. Confident Renjun was one of his biggest turn ons. 

 

“So I’m guessing they’re gonna be our Halloween costumes this year, right?” 

 

“The fact that you had to ask that makes me question why we’re still dating.” the omega huffs with a cute pout. Jeno’s heartbeat speeds up, the thought of  the omega already planning their Halloween outfits was heartwarming.

 

“So all I have to do is agree with you?” Jeno smiles brilliantly, he pushes a strand of hair behind the shorter boy’s ear. “It’s common sense really.” he bops Jeno’s nose, running a hand through his hair. Jeno sighs, you got to lose some to win some. 

  
  


________ 

  
  


“Guys-ugh, gross! Get a room!” Jisung screeches when he opens the car door. The boy was still in his basketball uniform, a light layer of sweat covered his face. Renjun rolls his eyes, pulling away from Jeno’s wandering lips with a huff. 

 

“This is my car!” Jeno complains loudly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, trying to keep him from getting off his lap. Renjun tsks, and pinches Jeno’s arm lightly, moving back to his own seat. The omega ignores his boyfriend’s adorable puppy eyes, pushing his face away roughly when the alpha attempts to persuade him back onto his lap. 

 

“Ew, this like watching a wet sock try to be cute.” Jisung fake gags, sending Renjun into a short fit of laughter.

 

 “Jisung,” Jeno deadpans, turning his CUTE face towards him. “I will let you walk home.” the younger boys eyes widen, quickly jumping into the backseat, throwing his bags in the car. Jeno glares at him through the mirror, flipping him off when the younger alpha sticks out his tongue at him.

 

“Don’t worry baby,” Renjun coos in an overly sweet voice. “I think you’re cute.” he cups Jeno’s face in his small hands, showing the alpha the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

 

“Weally?” he says with an over exaggerated pout, watching his boyfriend bite back his laughter when they hear Jisung groan in misery. 

 

“Mhhmm,” Renjun nods his head up and down, eyes blown wide open to give a cute effect. “ the cutest~” he makes a heart with his fingers, leaning in, to place an obnoxious kiss on his lips. Jeno gasps dramatically, batting his eyelashes at the omega coily when they seperate. “O-oppa-” 

 

“OKAY, I get it I’m sorry!” Jisung screeches, simultaneously covering his eyes and ears. “Apology accepted Jwisung~” Jeno continues to tease, ruffling the younger boy’s hair.

 

 “Let’s go- wait, where’s Lele?” Renjun questions, turning around from the front seat, asking the alpha in the back. 

 

“That’s what I came to tell you guys, but NO, you guys decided to be all gross.” the boy huffs, crossing his arms across his chest, and Jeno had the sudden urge to call his uncle Ten and tell him what an annoying brat his baby is.

 

“Jisung, where’s Chenle?” Jeno asks irritatedly, Renjun’s lasagna is surely cold by now. “Oh yeah,” he rolls his eyes in annoyance. “ he’s behind the locker rooms with his  _ boyfriend  _ again.” Jisung looks at his nails uninterestedly.

 

“Again?!” Renjun turns to look at Jeno with wide eyes, and Jeno understands instantly,  _ damn, Guanlin moves fast. _ “Why didn’t you go get him?” Jeno groans, they could’ve already been home if it weren’t for the two hormonal brats he had to pick up. 

 

“Ew no, he’s my best friend, I don’t want to walk in on him doing things!” Jisung protests loudly, the bright red blush on his face doesn’t go unnoticed by the two older boys, but they decide to leave that conversation for another day.

 

“I’ve walked in on Jaemin hundreds of times, like that time when he-” 

 

“Well that’s because you and Jaemin are secretly in love with each other- careful Renjun that’s who he’s gonna leave you for.” Jisung warns the omega, ignoring the alpha’s offended squeaks, because if he was going to fall in love with anyone that wasn’t Renjun, it would obviously be Jungwoo. 

 

“Bitch, I’ve been known that.” Renjun scoffs, going on his phone to most likely tell his brother to hurry the fuck up. “I would never leave my Junnie.” Jeno pouts, leaning over to press a sweet kiss on the boy’s cheek, causing another fake gag to leave Jisung’s mouth. 

 

“Whatever, all I know is that someones gonna go get Chenle, and it’s not me.”  

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  


“Just hurry okay,” he whines, tugging Renjun closer by his hips. “ Jisung’s waiting in my car, and I don’t trust that idiot.” he still remembers when Hendery had gotten his first car, he drove around the whole neighborhood, showing it off, and next thing you know, you see the poor omega chasing after said car with his youngest brother in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Mmh I know, don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” he gives him a tired kiss, pushing away to walk towards the back of the locker room where his younger brother was said to be. Jeno laughs at the omega’s tired attitude, leaning his back against the brick wall as he watched his boyfriend turn around the corner, and he waits, and waits, and waits. 

 

He sighs, taking out his phone and pulling up Snapchat, so bored he was willing to watch other people be equally as boring. He’s not really a fan of the app, only using it when he had a group project, and it was absolutely necessary for them to be able to communicate.

 

 He passes by the usual lip singing snaps, you know the ones were people pretend to be in music videos, yeah...fun (please note the sarcasm)! He looks at Hyuck’s story, laughing at the ridiculous mirror selfies the omega posted with Daniel. He watches his brother’s story, cringing at cutesy couple pictures of him and Hendery. He decides to skip Mark’s story, not really in the mood to watch his friend wilding out. Ever since the party, the boy has been out of control, he’s always out, doing stupid shit that would even make his parents, Johnny and Ten,  disappointed (which is really hard to do). 

 

He keeps going, watching story after story, until he finally lands on something interesting, Renjun. He smiles at the cute selfie his boyfriend posted, he took it in Jeno’s car, he had messy hair, sipping tea, while he boasted about how thoughtful his boyfriend was (Jeno doesn’t mean to toot his own horn, but toot toot.). The rest of the story is a variety of low quality videos of their friends, and off guards of him, said boyfriend. He’s pretty sure he looks like an idiot, giggling over his boyfriend’s cute selfie taken at a bad angle, he’s so happy he could-oh. He looks at the next picture his boyfriend posted with a small frown.

 

 It was Hyunjin, the boy had a dark flush on his cheeks, he looked out of breath, (probably from dance practice) but still managed to pose for the camera. He takes a deep breath, reminds himself that they’re friends, and that just because Hyunjin dated Renjun for two whole years doesn’t mean they still have feelings for each other, THEY’RE FRIENDS!

 

He clicks out of the story, his fingers having a mind of their own and scrolling down the list of his ‘friends’, stopping on the other alpha’s name. He hesitates, remembering what Donghyuck had told him a few months ago, something about how Hyunjin was perfect for Renjun, since the alpha was always posting cute pictures of him on his snap. He might’ve said it just to irk Jeno, since it was no secret that the omega didn’t approve of his relationship with Renjun, but now that he was here, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. 

 

He reluctantly clicks on the name. A picture of Hyunjin fills his screen, he sighs in relief, hoping that the lack of his omega on the other boy’s story would help ease the green monster growing inside of him. He clicks again, only to find more selfies and pictures of friends, but that relief doesn’t last too long.The next is a picture of two faces, they were angled paticularly so that just the eyes would show, but Jeno’s not stupid, he could recognize those chocolate eyes anywhere. He clicks to the next ones, more selfies with Renjun, some were only the omega was on screen. He watches the videos the alpha posted, most of them were taken during dance practice. He could see other people with them in the dance room, a depressed Jaemin on the corner of the screen, while Jisung was shot dancing by Renjun, because  _ of course Hyunjin couldn’t post a single thing without including Renjun in some way- _

 

“Felix, please just let me explai-”

 

“I said no YangYang!” Jeno flinches at the harsh tone, a little glad the outburst took him out of his thoughts. He watches the two alphas, neither of them noticing his presence. Felix had messy hair, with heavy bags under his eyes, but YangYang wasn’t looking any better himself. The younger boy fidgeted with his hands in front of Felix, making something in Jeno ache because he’s never seen YangYang so unsure of himself. 

 

“I just want to apologize-” 

 

“YangYang, I swear to god-” 

 

“Hey, anything going on here?” Jeno steps in after he sees, Felix’s eyes flash a dangerous red. The other alpha was always relaxed, so Jeno knew he had to step in before things got carried away. Felix turns, taking a deep breath with his back facing the two friends. YangYang shoots Jeno an annoyed look.

 

“We’re fine Jeno, I’m just trying to tell him something.” YangYang says dismissively once again turning his attention to the alpha that finally turned back around. Jeno didn’t leave though, he could still see a red tint following Felix’s brown eyes. “Not right now YangYang.” he practically growls.

 

“Can I just-” 

 

“YangYang, let’s just go, okay? I’ll drive you home.” Jeno keeps his eyes on Felix the entire time watching the boy’s anger flare slightly when he places a hand on YangYang’s wrist. Jeno hopes the boy agrees, he was in no state to be driving right now, besides Donghyuck took their shared car (you know cause perks of being twins) to go out on a date, so unless Jungwoo miraculously lent his car to his youngest brother (which Jeno highly doubts), he’s pretty sure YangYang doesn’t have a ride back.     

 

“Fuck off Jeno, it’s none of your business!” YangYang pulls his arm out of his grasp violently, he too was getting angry, and having two angry alphas in the same space was never a good idea. Jeno calms himself down reminding himself, and his alpha, that YangYang was in a bad place right now, he’s projecting, you can kick his ass later, when he feels better.  

 

“I’m just trying to help.” he raises his arms in defense, making sure to keep a small distance from the other boy, just in case his alpha decided to go sicko mode or whatever. “Well I don’t need your help, so butt out.” 

 

“Listen to your friend YangYang,” Felix says in a tired voice, that makes YangYang’s expression softened. Jeno knows that deep down YangYang still had feelings for Felix, whether it was romantic or platonic, he’s not sure. 

 

He does know that they were together for six months though, the longest relationship the younger boy has ever had, the most intimate he’s ever been with a person, or so Jeno thinks. He’s ought to miss that. “or what, do you go around kissing him too?” Felix says in a cold voice, it’s the first time Jeno’s ever seen him even mention YangYang’s infidelity. 

 

He watches YangYang flinch at his tone, wrapping his arms around himself when his lips slightly quiver. “Jeno’s just a friend, you know that.” he practically whispers, but both the other alphas can hear him loud and clear. 

 

“Ha, yeah, and that’s what you said about _ him _ too.” Felix lets out a dark chuckle, he looks away from the tan boy, jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep himself in check. Jeno can see that Felix still had feelings for him too. He could see it in the way he kept his distance from the other boy, protecting himself from getting hurt again, in the way he can’t look at YangYang for too long without his eyes watering. Jeno looks away, suddenly wishing he remained in the hidden corner, watching Hyunjin’s snapchat story. 

 

“It was just one time- I was drunk, I-I…I’m sorry.” YangYang choked out, the sound of his voice close to tears did something to both of them, Jeno saw Felix look away from the boy yet once again. 

 

The apology rings in the air, Jeno could see both the alphas trying to hold back their emotions, one wanting forgiveness, the other wanting to forget. They couldn’t though, they both wore their hearts on their sleeves, which was what made them so great. 

 

“Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you don’t love him.” Felix’s deep voice pierces through the air. He watches as YangYang looks down at his feet, the silence suffocating all of them. Jeno could see the tears that already began to fall from YangYang’s eyes, but not a peep falls through his lips. 

 

“Fuck you.” Felix scoffs, his eyes wet from unshed tears. He refuses to look at YangYang instead opting out for shoulder bumping the younger alpha as he walks away, not looking back at them. Jeno knows he doesn’t mean it, even from where he was standing he could see the other alpha wiping away the tears that were falling as he continued to walk away. 

 

“YangYang?” Jeno asks once the alpha’s back is no longer visible. YangYang falls into a crouch, his hands covering his face as his shoulders shook. Jeno could hear the little sobs he was trying to hold back, suddenly wishing he didn’t have to be the one that always caught the other alpha in his most vulnerable moments. 

 

“Hey babe c’mon, let me drive you back.” Jeno gently pats his back, feeling the muscles quivering under his touch. He uses his softest voice, hoping he could somehow drag the boy to his car and tuck him in bed safely. 

 

“I’ll walk home.” he blubbers, his face still buried in his hands. “My car’s right here Yang, just let me drive you home.” he pleads. He hears the boy take a deep breath, standing back up, pulling a hood over his head, hoping the garment would hide the tears from Jeno’s sight.

 

“Please, I just need to be alone right now.” his eyes red and swollen when he looks at Jeno. 

 

“Are sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get home.” he mumbled quietly, grabbing his bag as he walks in the opposite direction his ex-boyfriend went. Jeno can only watch silently, wanting to go comfort his friend, but respecting his wishes of needing space. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys have a great day!!! Also I think I'm gonna start adding Felix and Hyunjin a bit more in the story for....reasons. <3


	17. Dance Recitals and Love Confessions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, how am I supposed to survive two hours of watching Renjun’s hot ex boyfriend dance on stage.” he puts his face in his hands groaning loudly. 
> 
> “Trust me, and I speak from experience, you’ll want it to be more than two hours once he’s done.” Jaemin jokes for the first time in a few days, the boy had been really down, so Jeno couldn’t help but snort at his best friend’s usual flirty behavior. 
> 
> “Thank you Jae, I love knowing how hot and talented Hyunjin is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for like being dead for so long. But worry not I'm alive and well. This chapter's kinda shortish, not gonna lie. I hope you guys like it, and I'm trying to update more often it's just that I've been really busy.  
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“So, is this like beastiality?” Jeno softly whispers to Renjun, causing another snort to leave his boyfriend’s mouth for the fifth time of the night. “Shh!” Yuta glares at the two from the other side of the couch, going back into Sicheng’s arms, giving his complete attention to the screen once more. 

 

“No you stupid bitch, they’re both animals so it’s chill.” Renjun whispers back, indulging his boyfriend’s stupid question. They were over Renjun’s house for a ‘movie night’ with the omega’s family, tonight’s choice, Zootopia (thank you Lucas).

 

Jeno’s been to one of the Nakamoto’s movie nights before, but that was as a friend, now he’s here as a boyfriend, much more important. He was prepared to be on his best behavior, but for some reason he couldn’t stay still. Maybe it was the fact that he was with his boyfriend and his family, annoying the shit out of them, his favorite pastime. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he wanted the omega’s full attention on him, not some slick fox. 

 

“Yeah, but they’re like different species.” Jeno sighs, watching from the corner of his eye, as Lucas’s facial expressions became more animated as the film progressed. “That doesn’t matter, just think of them as different ethnicities.” Renjun smiles as he leans closer to his boyfriend. They were wrapped around each other, the omega was sitting so close, he might as well be on his lap. 

 

Chenle mugs them from besides their legs, the youngest omega decided to sit on the floor, not wanting to be his eldest brother’s cuddle buddy, because let's face it, Lucas loves to snuggle. Jeno just blows him a kiss, pulling Renjun closer to his side with the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

“That still doesn’t make sense,  just because you’re chinese, doesn’t mean you can eat me.” Jeno argues, fighting the urge to coo at the adorable giggles his boyfriend lets out.

 

“Do you even know what beastiality is?” 

 

 “Oh my god I swear to god- dad, can’t you shut them up!” Lucas whines loudly, he was stretched out on the loveseat, laying under five layers of blankets as he scooped an  unhealthy amount of ice cream into his mouth. 

 

Sicheng sighs, pausing the movie when he feels his husband turn in his arms. “Renjun, Jeno!” he yelled in his authoritative voice that just sent the couple into another fit of giggles. 

 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Renjun says in between breaths, not being able to hold his laughter back anymore, the alpha besides him in a similar state, trying to calm down, but failing to do so.

 

“Look if you guys can’t be quiet, just go upstairs to your room okay.” Yuta says dismissively, not really realizing what he said as he pressed play and continued to watch the film. Jeno and Renjun turn to each other with wide eyes. 

 

The omega’s the first to react, jumping out of his seat and tugging the taller boy’s hand as he runs upstairs. They almost trip on the sixth step, but that doesn’t stop them from running to Renjun’s room. 

 

It’s only when they reach the second door in the hallway, that they hear Yuta’s loud ‘Wait!’. His uncle must have finally realized that he gave permission to his omega son to be locked in his room with his alpha boyfriend. Renjun rolls his eyes and tugs Jeno into his room, locking the door behind him. 

 

Jeno laughs, plopping onto the bed when he hears his uncle finally realizing his mistake. Renjun smiles at the alpha’s cute behavior, placing his small hands on his shoulders, as he straddles the younger boy. Jeno closes his eyes in pleasure when he feels kisses placed along his neck. 

 

 “Ha, are you sure we should be doing this?” Jeno playfully pinches his side when he sees Renjun roll his eyes at him. “Do you not want to do this?” the omega bites back a little annoyed, causing little coos to fall from Jeno’s mouth. 

 

“Okay,  _ someone’s  _ grumpy~” the alpha says in a sing songy voice, pecking the omega’s lips shortly after he hears the omega’s grouchy huff. “What’s up buttercup?” he says in a more serious tone, looking at his boyfriend with loving eyes. 

 

“I need a favor from you-but you have to say yes.” he throws Jeno his best pair of puppy eyes, jutting out his pink bottom lip, in hopes of convincing his boyfriend. 

 

“Why do I feel like I’m falling into a trap?” the taller boy questions in a suspicious voice, turning his eyes away from the cute boy, because let’s face it Jung Jeno is a weak, weak man. 

 

“Please, please,” he cups Jeno’s face, turning it back towards him, exaggerating his pout knowing the younger would eventually give in if he pushed far enough.” this is really important to me, and I want you to be there with me.” he holds one of his hands tightly as he gazes into the alpha’s eyes.  

 

“FINEEEE, but only since you asked nicely.” Jeno places a sloppy kiss on his cheek, knowing his omega hates it when he does that. Instead, Renjun bites his lip nervously, playing with Jeno’s fingers as he stares down at his lap.

 

“Hey Junnie,” he lifts up the elder’s face by his chin. “I said it’s fine baby, I’ll do it.” Renjun shifts his eyes away from him in an anxious manner, before peering up at him innocently. 

 

“Can you come to Hyunjin’s dance recital with me?” 

  
  
  


________

  
  
  


“Can you believe that, he asked me, his  _ boyfriend, _ to go to his  _ ex- _ boyfriend’s dance recital!” Jeno complains as he paces around Jaemin’s room. Not that there was much room to pace since the younger boy’s room was a mess. 

 

Jaemin sat by his window, messy hair and all, he slowly nodded whenever Jeno would speak to him, the only indication that let Jeno know he was listening. Mark wasn’t in a better state, the boy had came over last minute, claiming that his previous plans were canceled.

 

 Jeno was a little surprised YangYang wasn’t over as well, the alpha was usual over the Moon household, but it’s understandable, the boy was probably still heartbroken over his relationship.

 

“It’s not a big deal Jen, Renjun would go to any of his friend’s dance recitals.”Jaemin mumbles distractedly as he watched his uncle Kun pull up to his driveway through the window. 

 

“This isn’t just a friend and you know that.” he falls backwards onto his bed, being his usual dramatic self. It was true though, the other alpha had a special bond with Renjun, that Jeno wish he could have. No matter how many times they’ve argued, or fought, the two teens always found their way back to each other, either as friends, or lovers.  

 

“Hyunjin is nice a guy, he’d never try to come in between you two.” Mark adds, not looking up from his phone once. Jeno could see him browsing through Donghyuck’s instagram without a care in the world, rolling his eyes at any pictures of Daniel the omega posted.

 

“Oh please, even nice guys can be dicks sometimes, look at what happened to YangYang.” Jeno sits up, thinking about how YangYang’s ‘friend’ got in between him and Felix (missing the jolt his best friend made when the other alpha was mentioned). 

 

“What happened to YangYang?” Mark tilts his head in confusion, looking at the two alphas’ with questioning eyes.  _ Great Jeno, now you’re being a dick!  _ He curses himself for almost spilling his friends secret. 

 

“Nothing.” they both say at the same time, avoiding eye contact with the elder. “Anyways, how am I supposed to survive two hours of watching Renjun’s hot ex boyfriend dance on stage.” he puts his face in his hands groaning loudly. 

 

“Trust me, and I speak from experience, you’ll want it to be more than two hours once he’s done.” Jaemin jokes for the first time in a few days, the boy had been really down, so Jeno couldn’t help but snort at his best friend’s usual flirty behavior.   

 

“Thank you Jae, I love knowing how hot and talented Hyunjin is.” the sarcastic tone basically falling from his lips, causing Jaemin to flash him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, but it’s still a smile nonetheless.  

 

“Oh hop off it Jung, just break up with him already.” Mark growls, finally putting away his phone. His loud voice startles the two boys. “What?” Jeno chuckles in disbelief, a little confused by the sudden aggression Mark was sending his way. 

 

“You don’t have to keep pretending just because you don’t want to hurt him, quit playing with him.” he sends a cold glare at Jeno, leaving the other alpha in shock. 

 

“What are you talking about?” he’s confused, trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions like he usually did. 

 

“You know what, forget it, I’m heading out.” he scoffs, moving across the room, not looking back once as he slams the door shut. 

 

“What the fuck?” Jeno shakes his head as he gets up from the mattress. “I’m gonna go too Min, gonna catch lunch with Xiaojun and Lucas, wanna come with?” he turns to look at the unusually quiet boy. 

 

“I’m good.” he said in a soft voice, bringing his knees to his chest as he wraps his arms around them. “Alright see you later Jae.” he waves as he opens the wooden door. 

 

“Hey Jen,” Jaemin’s voice stops him, he turns slightly to face the alpha across the room. “that guy that YangYang cheated on Felix with.” he continues to look out the window. 

 

“Yeah, what about him?” 

 

“He’s not a very nice guy.” he finally meets Jeno’s eyes, the dark look sending a shiver down his spine. “How do you know YangYang cheated on Felix?” Jeno asks, still a little shook from the other alpha’s reaction. 

 

“That’s not important, have fun at Hyunjin’s dance recital.” 

  
  


________

  
  
  


“Do you think he’ll like them?” Renjun asks for the hundredth time. Donghyuck and Jeno roll their eyes at the question, both boys secretly hoping the show would start already so that the anxious omega would stop. 

 

“Yes Junnie, chill babe, everything will turn out fine.” Jeno places a comforting hand on his thigh, rubbing in a circular motion, wishing the omega would stop bouncing his leg. 

 

“You’re right, sorry, I just want everything to be perfect, he deserves it.” he puts his hand over Jeno’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze despite the nervous smile plastered on his face. 

 

“It is perfect Renjun, don’t worry about it.” Donghyuck adds from Renjun’s left side, the omega looked pretty in his button up and earrings, but nobody looked as pretty as Renjun did tonight, or at least in Jeno’s opinion.  

 

“I know, I’m calm, I’m chill, I’m not freaking out at all.” 

 

“You’re gonna go check if he got the flowers, aren’t you.” Jeno sighs, taking his hand off his thigh to allow the omega to stand. “I’m gonna go check if he got the flowers.” he repeats, giving Jeno a quick peck on the cheek as he makes his way over to the security guard backstage for the third time. 

 

“Shit, if I’d known he’d be this anxious I would’ve given him a blunt or something.” Jeno laughs watching the security guard roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Please Renjun would never come high to Hyunjin’s recital, Jisung’s maybe, but not Hyunjin’s.” Donghyuck snorts, he toys with his necklace, unintentionally drawing attention to the hickey on his neck. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“C’mon Jeno, this is Hyunjin we’re talking about, Renjun would give him the world if he could, almost did once too.” he scoffs sending Jeno one of his famous ‘are you stupid?’ looks. Jeno rolls his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check, he didn’t want to ruin the night for anyone, especially Renjun.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you remember, when he had an-” Donghyuck stops himself from speaking further when he catches the look on Jeno’s face. He clears his throat, and looks away, as of Jeno wasn’t sitting literally a seat away from him. 

 

“No, don’t stop, what were you gonna say?” he can’t help the passive aggressive way he behaves toward the omega. His insecurities reaching the surface now that he knows Renjun wants to give that boy the world apparently.    

 

“It’s not important, he can tell you when he’s ready, all you need to know is that he loves him.” he’s being cruel, Jeno could tell he knows it too. Renjun loves Hyunjin, please that’s something he’s already accepted about three years ago (but he doesn’t love him romantically, right?).

 

“Is there something you want to say to me.” he challenges him, unconsciously pulling back his shoulders, making him seem bigger. Donghyuck doesn’t even flinch, the omega gives him an  unimpressed look. 

 

“Yeah, why don’t you stop playing with him once and for all, and break it off already.” the omega whispers, but the quiet voice still makes his blood cold. What is this, a shit on Jeno’s parade day? First Mark and now Donghyuck, who’s next, Obama? He’s not sure why he thought going public with their relationship would change the omega’s opinion on it. He obviously believes Hyunjin and Renjun are meant to be. 

 

“Why do you always think I’m playing with him?!” he jolts in anger, turning in his seat to face the equally fuming omega. “Because you give a rat’s ass about other people’s feelings, and you know it.” Donghyuck keeps his cool, and if Jeno didn’t know him, he’d think the omega was completely unfazed, here’s a hint, he wasn’t. 

 

“For the last fucking time, I’m not playing with him, I love him, I’d never hurt him.” his voice cracks, earning himself a pitiful look from the younger boy, but fuck that, he didn’t want his pity. 

 

“Yeah, you love him, but have you ever actually stopped and asked if he loves you?” his words make him freeze, they both see it in the way he self consciously looks at his shoes. Did Renjun love him? 

 

“I-”

 

“False alarm guys, he did get the flowers.” Renjun giggles as he takes his seat between the two younger boys, completely missing the tense atmosphere. 

 

Jeno blinks, eyes widening awkwardly now that his boyfriend is here. He can’t help the way he won’t meet his eyes staring down at the ground instead. “H-hey, that’s great Jun!” he clears his throat, not able to plaster on a smile to ease his boyfriend’s sudden worried eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the security guard has now officially banned me from talking to him, but at least I know that Hyunjunie got his flowers.” he boast, interlacing his and Jeno’s fingers, placing their intertwined hands on his small lap. 

 

“Only you could do that Ren.” Donghyuck laughs, but doesn’t stop feeling a little guilty for bringing down the alpha’s mood. The lights start to dim, indicating that the show was about to start, Renjun sits up straighter in his seat, flashing another brilliant smile at the alpha that still couldn’t send one back. 

  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


 He couldn’t set his thoughts straight throughout the whole performance. The flashing lights and soothing music didn’t do much to help his heartache, especially the boy dancing in the middle of the room like the world was his to take. 

 

Renjun’s eyes twinkled as he watched the boy dance. He was beautiful, Jeno could admit that. He captivated the whole audience, even Donghyuck’s chattiness fell to a complete stop as soon as the alpha stepped on stage. 

 

The alpha moved like he was made to be watched, and the stars in his boyfriend’s eyes didn’t help ease the queasiness he was feeling. Renjun’s gaze didn’t leave him once, his attention glued to the dancing boy.

 

His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, he couldn’t look at the stage for more than a few seconds at a time, without his throat clenching up. He could only watch his boyfriend, see his eyes following the gorgeous boy on stage. 

 

He couldn’t concentrate, not on the way the boy moved on stage, not on Donghyuck’s loud cheering, and especially not on whatever emotion it was that his boyfriend held for the other. He never realized what an idiot he was, because when has Renjun ever looked at him like that? 

 

The show was over before he knew it, and soon they were making their way backstage. Renjun clinging to his arm as he boasted about the performance, Donghyuck was a few steps behind him, he was talking to Felix, who they meet on their way backstage. He too came to see Hyunjin. 

 

“It was so good, I can’t believe that ugly loser managed to pull it off.” Renjun says it like he’s annoyed, as if he wasn’t rooting for Hyunjin all along. Jeno just smiles, he didn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s good mood with his jealousy. 

 

“Please, you’re acting like you weren’t gonna cry five minutes ago, you stupid bitch.” Donghyuck pitches in from behind them. They all move out of the way as a group of dancers run past them, in a hurry to meet their friends and families in the audience.

 

Felix laughs, he looks better, still heartbroken but slowly healing. Jeno wonders if YangYang has tried to reach out to the boy again. 

 

“I was gonna cry from all your uglyass cheering, right babe?” Renjun turns to face him, Jeno sends him another fake smile, grimacing when he sees the flash of hurt across his face. 

 

“Please, just admit you’re happy for him.” Donghyuck huffs with a fond smile. 

 

“You wish-” the sentence falls short, when they spot Hyunjin a few feet away from them. Jeno can sees the alpha freeze as well, eyes zeroing in on the beautiful omega latched to his arm. 

 

_ One, two, three.  _ The small hands gripping onto his jacket let go, Renjun is quick to run past them, and straight to the handsome boy standing by the dressing rooms. Hyunjin isn’t in a much better state, he drops the expensive lillies Renjun bought for him on the floor, practically pushing his way towards the smaller boy. 

 

Renjun clings onto him the moment he’s close enough. Thin arms wrapping themselves around his neck, Jeno can see him bury his face in his chest, inhaling the alpha’s scent as if it were oxygen. Hyunjin’s hands drop to his waist, pulling the omega as close as possible, lightly nosing his neck as he closes his eyes in content. 

 

Jeno’s blood pumps faster, his anger rising through the roof, his alpha begging him to yank his omega out of his arms, to take care of what was his.  _ But Renjun was never his _ . He watches his boyfriend tighten his hold on the alpha, as if never wants to let go.  _ This only further proved that.  _

 

He bites back his tongue, following Donghyuck and Felix as they get closer to the duo. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself to smile. 

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Renjun meant to whisper, but they were all able to hear it. All able to hear the emotion in his voice, all able to see the way Hyunjin looks at the stars in his eyes. “Thank you.” he says sincerely, a dorky smile that is rare for Jeno to see, graces his usual stoic face. 

 

“I love you, okay.” Renjun smiles back, ruffling the alpha’s hair despite being the shorter of the two. Nice, Jeno suddenly feels like going home and crying on Xiaojun’s bed until his older brother gets home from work. He feels Donghyuck’s gaze on him, showing more pity than concern for him really. 

 

“I love you too.” Hyunjin says back in an instant, finally unwrapping his arms to go greet his other friends. _ Alexa play Despacito. _ Renjun is quick to return to his side, but not before giving Hyunjin’s hand a light squeeze. Jeno can see his boyfriend dabbing his slightly teary eyes, Renjun just flashes him a brilliant smile, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist. 

 

Jeno wants to engulf him too, but Hyunjin’s scent sticks to the omega’s skin like glue, so he places a heavy arm on his shoulders instead. Renjun sighs in sadisfaction, placing a small kiss on his neck, before kissing his cheek as well.

 

“Thank you for being so cool about this.” he whispers as they watch Felix and Hyunjin hug for a long time, still not as long his and Renjun’s hug. 

 

“I’ll be cool about anything if it means you’re happy.” he says it truthfully. Renjun’s eyes soften, he coos, puckering his pink lips hoping to get a kiss from the alpha, but Jeno still can’t get Hyunjin’s smile out of his head. He looks down at the inviting lips and instead places a kiss on the omega’s forehead, patting down his hair when he sees the shorter pout. 

 

“Thanks for coming Jeno, I really appreciate it.” Hyunjin says once he finishes greeting Donghyuck. The alpha’s eyes follow the arm Jeno has around Renjun, and suddenly, Jeno needs to hold Renjun closer. 

 

“Hey no problem Hyunjin, you did great, really.” his hand raises unconsciously to play with Renjun’s hair, a habit he started picking up after he started dating the omega. Hyunjin follows the movement, but still smiles politely at him. 

 

“Thanks, it means a lot that you’re here, both of you.” he says, but only looks at Renjun, not sparing a glance to the other alpha. He’s always been like this, Jeno still remembers two years ago when the alpha was introduced to them as Renjun’s boyfriend. 

 

“He means a lot to me,” he drops his hand to Renjun’s hips, giving them a comforting light squeeze. “of course I’d come.” Renjun leans closer to him, completely comfortable in front of the two alphas he cares about the most, besides his father and brother of course. 

 

“Still, thank you, he means a lot to me too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaat it doo babEEEEE-y?! Hope you guys liked it. Leave comments please, I love hearing your feedback, and it motivates me to keep writing. Have a great day!! <3 :))


	18. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You, cute pictures, now.” he demands drawing a heart on the mirror, wondering just how long the boy was planning to stay in there. “If you want nudes the answer is no, asshole.” he growls, making sure to give Jeno the finger for good measure. 
> 
> “I don’t want your fucking nudes- wait you wouldn’t send me nudes?!” he couldn’t hide the genuine hurt from his voice. Yeah his rut makes him a more of a little bitch than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, I'm still alive, sorry for being dead for like weeks, but it's just that I've been extremely busy. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little spicy in the beginning, but I'm not sure it worked. Tell me if you liked it, and enjoy this chapter. <3   
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

  
  
  


“Ha, you taste so good.” Jeno gasps as his licks the slick off his lips. Renjun lets out another high pitched mewl in response to the alpha’s comment. The hands tugging his hair are finally loose enough for Jeno to lift his head from in between the omega’s thighs. 

 

“Please.” Renjun says in a sultry tone, he sounds desperate, and they both know what that does to the younger boy. Jeno groans, trying not to pounce when he feels the legs under him open wider, inviting him to do whatever he’d like. 

 

He’s flushed, eyes filled with pleasure as he looks at Jeno, who unfortunately still had his briefs on, unlike him who lost his boxers at some point during their ‘study session’. His chest is heaving, the up and down movement bringing attention to his pretty pink nipples that stood out against his pale skin. Jeno leans down kissing his wet mouth, loving the fact that he knows Renjun can taste himself on his lips. 

 

It’s strange to see Renjun like this, he isn’t submissive by nature, always being the more dominate of the two when it came to sex. What can he say, Jeno has a boyfriend that knows what he wants. He moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes in bliss when Jeno starts sucking marks on his neck. Jeno can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it though. 

 

“So good baby.” he whispers into his ear, holding his wrists above his head with one hand, while the other teases his rim. His tiny fists clench in his hold, chest quivering when he feels Jeno’s fingers gather the sticky substance between his legs. The alpha takes his time bringing his hand back up, fingers ghosting over where Renjun wants him to touch him the most. 

 

He plays with the slick that coats his fingers, showing Renjun just how wet he can make him. “A little excited aren’t we?” Jeno laughs a little, showing off his hand to the omega under him. Renjun growls, never one to enjoy teasing, even in bed. 

 

“Fuck you.” he glares, now this would be the point where Jeno would find his boyfriend’s antics cute, he’d laugh it off and kiss him silly. But this wasn’t like other times. He growls back, holding Renjun’s face in place as he brings his coated fingers up to Renjun’s lips. 

 

“Open.” it’s not a question, it’s an order. Renjun’s pupils dilate at the alpha’s unusual behavior, he holds his gaze for a few seconds before obediently opening his mouth. He sucks greedily on Jeno’s long fingers, licking them clean, but not without giving them a few soft bites as his own sort of revenge (which of course earns him some hair tugs). 

 

“Good boy~” he praises, moving his hand down to finally give his pent up boyfriend a few tugs. Renjun screams, throwing his head back, unconsciously presenting his bare neck to his alpha. Jeno looks away, knowing that if he were to look again, he’d do something stupid. 

 

Jeno wasn’t usually this dominate either, he neverminded letting his omega take control, but he also knew how much his boyfriend liked it when he was in control every once in a while. Yeah, he’d be a little tough once in a while, but he was usually never this rough, they both knew it probably had something to do with his rut being just around the corner, but neither of them minded the new change of pace. 

 

“More.” he takes the hand on his dick, and moves it down to his rim, pushing Jeno’s fingers inside him. “Renjun.” Jeno warns, allowing another finger to join the two that were already inside his omega. 

 

“Please, alpha, I-I need you inside.” he babbles pushing himself down on his hand. He’s close to tears, a little bit of drool falling from his mouth when Jeno finds his prostate. “I can’t, you know that.” he groans feeling the boy’s wandering hands land on the front of his briefs. 

 

“Please, I need you deeper!” he moans, pulling Jeno’s fingers out himself as he wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Jeno can feel the wet spot forming on the front of his boxers from where his boyfriend is grinding his butt against him. 

 

“No, my rut starts next week, I can’t knot you, I’m not risking it.” he explains to the gone omega who started working himself down on his fingers, a beautiful sight really. Jeno almost whimpers when he feels the omega clench down on his fingers, imagining how that same tightness would feel on his- 

 

“Please, I want your knot, alpha, fill me up!” Renjun shakes with want, scratching down Jeno’s back when the alpha bites down on his shoulder. Jeno laughs in disbelief, he told Renjun when he came over that he wasn’t gonna have sex, fool around sure, eat him out, yes, but no pentration (at least not right now), especially with his rut right around the corner (Jeno already had the self control of a child, he wouldn’t risk it just to see his boyfriend climax, besides there were plenty of other ways he could make him cum). 

 

“No.” he says firmly, making the omega whine. “Please baby, mark me up from the inside, make me yours.” he breathes into his ear, looking into his eyes while he bites his lip, Renjun has always known Jeno’s a possessive bastard. 

 

“You’re already mine.” he growls, his eyes turn red, causing a full blown shiver to run down Renjun’s spine. The omega’s eyes turn a bright blue in response, which is never good. 

 

“That just makes me want you in me even more.” Renjun breathlessly laughs, his small hands roaming along his torso, feeling the muscle Jeno worked hard on. “Stop it you slut.” Jeno whines like a kid, burying his face on the omega’s neck to not be tempted by the image in front of him, only to instantly regret it when he smells the omega’s arousing scent. 

 

Renjun giggles happily, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, before tilting his head towards his ear. “Please Jeno, can’t you see how wet I am for you alpha, how tight?” he makes sure to brush his lips against his ear, and Jeno can feel himself grow even harder (if that's even possible).

 

“Oh, you are evil.” he groans, clenching his jaw, he will not let this little menace win. Renjun smiles, arching his back purposely letting his chest rub against Jeno’s. And Jeno can’t help but feel a little whipped when he sees the little dimple on his cheek, maybe he can fuck him, and not knot him, he’ll just pull out really fast-

 

“Renjun!” the bedroom door slams open, Chenle stands there with a green face mask and a pink headband. Jeno is quick to push his body on top of Renjun, not letting the intruder see even an inch of his omega’s skin. Chenle’s eyes widen when he realizes what he walked in on, his cheeks turning bright pink when he sees the scratches down Jeno’s back. 

 

“Chenle, what the fuck?! Shut the door!” Renjun yells, still naked under Jeno. Chenle breaks out of his daze, he scrambles to the door, shutting it behind his back. 

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d be doing  _ that _ right now.” Chenle says still a little traumatized from what he just saw. 

 

“Of course I’d be doing _ that _ !” Renjun groans, despite the slick covered sheets, Jeno can see the omega was finally coming down from his high. Deep down the alpha knows he’s thankful for the interruption, he probably would’ve given in to the omega’s relentless begging if it weren’t for Chenle. 

 

“But- I’m literally next door.” Chenle protests, explaining why he thought his brother wouldn’t be trying to get some dick. 

 

“Okay, and?” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

Chenle pouts, watching as Jeno throws a blanket over Renjun in order to get up and go find the omega’s boxers, Jeno’s sure he threw them somewhere around the room. 

 

“AAAAAA what the fuck Jeno?!” Chenle screams, shutting his eyes. 

 

“What, oh.” Jeno says as he looks down, the alpha still had his boxers on, but he was still half hard.  _ Poor Chenle.  _

 

“I’m sorry, but this was obviously necessary a few minutes ago.” he points down at his crotch to prove his point. 

 

“Just put on some pants for the love of god.” the youngest omega uncovers his eyes, instead choosing to look at his brother who was covered by a thick comforter. 

 

“I don’t know, I really like this look Nono.” Renjun licks his lips, staring at Jeno’s member. 

 

“Yeah?” he copies the omega’s motion, all of a sudden forgetting about the younger omega in the room when he releases his scent, showing his omega how much he affected him.

 

“I’m still here guys, still right here.” Chenle deadpans, looking more disgusted/flustered by the second. 

 

“Oh right, what’s up?” Renjun asks, catching the boxers Jeno throws at him from across the room. 

 

“Oh, now you want me here!” Chenle says in a sarcastic voice, he crosses his arms across his chest, a cute pout on his face.

 

“Chenle!” 

 

“Fine, just letting you know my _ lovely _ brother, Dad and Lucas just got home, so have fun explaining to them why it was _ obviously necessary _ for Jeno’s dick to be hard during your  _ ‘study session _ ’.” he slams the door, not even waiting for his brother’s response as he angrily stomps out of the room. 

 

“That little bitc-”

  
  


_________

 

 

“Hey sweetie, I just got back _ -oh, it’s you _ .” Yuta’s sweet expression falls from his face when he sees the shirtless alpha sitting on his son’s bed. Jeno’s hair is wet from the quick shower he took a few minutes prior. Both him and Renjun decided it’d be best if they washed the scent of sex off their skin. Which is why the omega was currently in the shower, leaving Jeno all alone with his boyfriend’s overprotective dad.  _ Great. _

 

“Hey uncle, it’s nice to see you too.” he deadpans, laying more comfortably on the pillows as he scratches his lower abs. Yuta frowns at the amount of skin the other boy is showing, doing his best to ignore the lovebites all over the alpha’s chest, _ because his precious angel could never do something like that.  _

 

“Uh huh, where’s Renjun?” he cuts straight to the chase, eyes glaring at Jeno as if he commited a crime. 

 

“Shower.” he mumbled quietly, hoping the alpha wouldn’t catch his words. “Shower?” Yuta growls as he eyes Jeno’s wet hair from where he’s standing. “Yup.” he answers quickly, nervously tugging his hair, only to have more fresh drops of water fall on his bare chest.  _ Oh he’s fucked. _

 

“Jeno, when did you get out of the shower?” he cocks his hip, crossing his arms across his chest like an angry housewife. “Um around five minutes ago.” he gulps, becoming highly aware of Renjun’s loud singing coming from said shower. His boyfriend does love to sing, who can blame him.  

 

“Huh, and how long has Renjun been in the shower?” his uncle’s face just seems to be getting angry, and angrier. “For about twenty minutes.” he watches Yuta’s fist slowly clench.

 

“FUNny HA hA, veRy fuNny! SO you’re telling me you were taking a shower with my son!” he screeches, holding onto the doorknob tightly, probably imaging it was Jeno’s neck. 

 

“Well technically, I was in the shower with him but-” Yuta’s loud growl interrupts his anxious rambling. “NOTHING HAPPENED.” he lies instantly, hoping his uncle would buy it. 

 

Yuta sighs, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping to be calm enough to have a civil conversation with the boy. “Look relax, I’m not angry, I just wanna know...why?” he looks at the boy in questioningly.  

 

“Well, your son is really beautiful-”

 

“NO JENO, I meant why did you think it was a good idea to hop in the shower with my OMEGA son, while his ALPHA father and ALPHA brother where right downstairs?” Yuta looks at him expectantly. This was it, this was finally Jeno’s chance to prove to Yuta how much he deserved to be with his son, he couldn’t fuck it up. 

 

“Global warming?”  _ Well shit.  _

 

“Global-hmp you son of a- you know what just ask Renjun if he could send me cute pictures of himself, I want to show him off at work.” he sighed giving up quickly, worried  he was stressing out the boy’s one working braincell. Yeah, the man was tired of Selgui’s constant rambling over how perfect her daughters were, yeah right, he’ll show her perfect.

 

“Yes uncle Yuta.” he sends the older alpha one of his infamous eye smiles. Yuta looks up at the ceiling hoping anyone would help him out with the idiot his son calls his boyfriend. 

 

“And Jeno?”

 

“Yes uncle?” 

 

“Go home.” 

  
  


______

  
  
  


“Your dad said he wants cute pictures of you.” Jeno says as he sits on the bathroom counter, as he watches the foggy glass door his boyfriend stood behind. 

 

“FUCK-shit JENO KNOCK!!” Renjun screeches, Jeno could see his figure jump in surprise. The alpha chuckles, smirking when he sees the glass door slide open slightly to reveal his tiny boyfriend’s wet face. 

 

“Hi love~” he cooed at the omega’s angry expression, finding his pouty lips irresistible. He tries to take shallow breathes, not wanting to inhale too much of the boy’s scent, his rut was almost on it’s way, he wasn’t stupid.  “What do you want creep?” he closes door, returning back to his shower without a care in the world. 

 

“You, cute pictures, now.” he demands drawing a heart on the mirror, wondering just how long the boy was planning to stay in there. “If you want nudes the answer is no, asshole.” he growls, making sure to give Jeno the finger for good measure. 

 

“I don’t want your fucking nudes- wait you wouldn’t send me nudes?!” he couldn’t hide the genuine hurt from his voice. Yeah his rut makes him a more of a little bitch than he already was. 

 

“Jeno now is not the time!”

 

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over-”

 

“Jen!” 

 

“Oh right, your dad wants cute pictures of you.” he responds hopping off the counter, getting bored as he makes his way to the glass doors. 

 

“Ugh, right now?” Renjun sighs opening the door again, not surprised to see Jeno on the other side, as he continues to wash the conditioner out of his hair. Jeno loves this, he loves how much Renjun trusts him, even though he doesn’t deserve it at times.

 

“No shit Sherlock.” there’s no bite in it, his whole attention is taken by the beautiful masterpiece in front of him. The omega doesn’t even flinch when he sees the eyes on him, but Jeno certainly doesn’t miss the pink flush on his cheeks. 

 

“Stop staring.” he mumbled, looking a bit shy before splashing water in his face. Jeno catches his wrist, pulling him close. 

 

“I can’t, you’re beautiful.” he hears Renjun’s breath hitch, his soft lips parted slightly to take more air. Jeno does the same, bringing up his fingers to brush away his wet fringe, while his other hand rests on the meeting of his shoulder and neck.  _ This is where we’ll mark him _ , his alpha whispers.    

 

“Ditto.” he says breathlessly, looking at Jeno’s lips as his small hands find their place on his chest. Jeno kind of regrets changing into a shirt after his uncle left the room.

 

“Did you really just say that?” he chuckles, not able to wipe the smile off his face. His hand cupping the side of his face with so much fondness, Jeno has to look away for second just to make sure he won’t combust.   

 

“SHut the fuck up and kiss me.” and he does. Jeno sighs into the kiss, it’s not rushed or filled with tension, it’s sweet. He feels the omega’s small hands tug on his hair, tilting his head in order to deepen the kiss. 

 

The alpha moves both his hands to cup his face, caressing his cheeks with delicacy, as if Renjun would break. The omega fights back a smile, but it becomes useless when he hears Jeno sigh in content, he can’t help the giggles that fall from his lips. 

 

“What are you laughing about, hmm?”’ Jeno doesn’t bother hiding the fondness in his voice, squishing the shorter boy’s cheeks cutely. 

 

“Your ugly face.” Renjun answers back instantly, the words sound funny, since Jeno was still squishing his face. “Well, it’s your ugly face too.” the alpha sticks out his tongue childishly, leaning to give him a quick peck. 

 

“Unfortunately.” he hums, sending Jeno into a fit of laughter. The alpha just cooed, placing kisses all over his face due to the sudden affection he felt for the boy. His nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, and then back to his lips. 

 

“What’s with you today?” Renjun asks when he finally pulls away, stepping back under the water as he continues his shower. Jeno sighs, going back to his spot near the sink. He lays his head against the mirror, closing his eyes in hopes of calming down his alpha,  _ maybe coming here before his rut was a mistake. _

 

“Nothing, I just love you.” he says breathlessly, trying to calm his beating heart when he sees Renjun smile to himself.  _ Will he say it back this time? _ He looks at the blushing omega hopefully.   

 

“Well since you love me so much, why don’t you go find cute pictures of me to send to my dad.” he responded playfully, sending Jeno a cute wink before going back behind the glass door.  _ Awesome! _ He feels unshed tears gather around his eyes,  _ no, no, keep it together Jeno _ . He lets out a shaky sigh, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, hoping that’ll be enough to keep the waterworks at bay.  _ God he hates his rut _ . 

 

“Babe?” he asks in confusion after not hearing a response, he could probably smell the sadness of his scent and is worried. “Uh, yeah, I could probably just send him something off my phone.” he clears his throat, thanking every god out there for not making his voice crack. 

 

“No way, you only have ugly pictures of me!” he protests, remembering that one time he caught Jeno showing Donghyuck ‘cute’ pictures of him sleeping, only to see a horrifying drooling monster instead (aka: himself). Yeah, Donghyuck didn’t stop laughing for weeks. 

 

“No I don’t, they’re all cute!” he argues crossing his arms across his chest like the big baby he really is, Renjun rolls his eyes. “Jeno, you only have ugly or slutty pictures of me, there’s no inbetween.” the boy deadpans, which was not true if you ask Jeno, it’s not his fault Renjun always looked for the bad in any pictures of himself.

 

“Fine then, we can pick out the pictures later.” Jeno huffs, wishing his boyfriend could see how beautiful he truly was. “No, just go to my room and look through my phone, there’s ought to be something cute in there.”

 

“FINE, I’ll look- wait ew, what if I find your nudes?” Jeno fakes disgust in his voice, hopping off the counter to make his way to the door. 

 

“ _ Oh no, what would I ever do if you knew what I look like naked?! _ ” he hears Renjun’s dramatic gasp from the room,  _ yup, that’s his boyfriend. _

  
  


_____

  
  
  


_ How can Renjun think he’s not cute? _ Jeno sighs as he unlocks the iphone inside the bright yellow phone case. The shorter boy’s lockscreen was a badly taken picture of Jeno, that the omega swears is hot, but Jeno thinks otherwise. 

 

He types in the password like it’s second nature, he usually played minecraft on Renjun’s phone since he didn’t have enough storage his phone to download the app. He doesn’t know why he feels nervous, it’s not his first time going on his phone, but it’s his first time actually going through his phone, even if it’s just his gallery. 

 

He twiddles with the cute Moomin charm hanging from the phone as he  clicks on the gallery icon. He doesn’t know why his palms are sweaty, it’s not like he’s gonna find anything bad-  _ Oh my god!  _

 

“12,003 fucking pictures?! What the hell Renjun, you’ve got a problem!” he screeches loud enough for the omega in the shower to hear. Seriously, what was he even taking pictures of?! 

 

“Shut up and find cute pictures loser!” he yells back, his voice is still muffled by the slightly open bathroom door, but the boy’s voice is loud and still easy to hear. 

 

Jeno chuckles, clicking on the first picture he sees, it’s a selfie with Xiaojun and his appa. Renjun standing in between the two, squishing his cheek against a highly unamused Doyoung and a laughing Xiaojun. He recognizes the outfit he’s wearing from their triple date with his parents and his older brother. Yeah, who would’ve known Hendery was so good at mini golf, Jeno recalls the night from a few days ago, as he scrolls through the pictures of his family playing. 

 

The next few are with Donghyuck, the boy in the phone looks sleepy and sad. It was probably from the sleepover Jeno wasn’t allowed to go to. It was Donghyuck’s only rule,  _ no boyfriends _ . Jeno only agreed because Renjun had told him Donghyuck was going through  _ ‘things’ _ , whatever that means. 

 

He keeps scrolling through pictures, seeing their families make fools of themselves. There were some of YangYang, Jungwoo, and Ten posing in miniskirts. He still remembers them having to buy said miniskirt and cut it off with a pair of scissors when the zipper on YangYang’s skirt broke. Of course there were plenty of his siblings, mostly ugly he thinks as he grimaces at the picture of Lucas and Chenle with drawn dicks on their faces. 

 

Of course there are pictures of him, Jeno’s just surprised by the amount of how many. There are the classic off guards that Renjun treats as his holy grail, and the cute planned pictures of him. Jeno coos at the cute video of them with face masks on, they had volunteered to pick up Chenle from his date, and needed to pass time. There’s also plenty of couple pictures, that grosses even Jeno out from the amount of cuteness they portray.  _ Ew, love _ . He never thought he’d be a part of those annoying couples that made people aw while simultaneously throw up.  

 

There are too many pictures, and Jeno, being the humble genius that he was, comes up with an idea. He has a system in order to find cute pictures easier, he makes sure to favorite any cute selfie of his boyfriend, which is basically any picture. So it isn’t a great system, but hey, nobody’s perfect.

 

 He’s learned two things from looking through his boyfriend’s gallery, _ he likes to take pictures of Jeno, and he loves Mr.Snuggles. _ Literally every other picture that isn’t of their pack, is of him or Mr.Snuggles. He makes sure to favorite any cute selfies the boy took of them and sends it to his phone. He also sends Mr.Snuggles’s pictures, but no one needs to know that.

 

He keeps scrolling, smiling at the ridiculous photos while humming along to the tune his boyfriend is singing in the shower. He stops at a picture of YangYang and Jaemin, it’s one from a few months ago, he could tell. It was at a party, probably Felix’s, where the two boys laid on the couch. YangYang was asleep, head resting on Jaemin’s chest, while the other alpha had his arms wrapped around him delicately. He wasn’t asleep, his eyes glued to the resting boy in his arms, watching him with a fond look.  _ Huh. _

 

He shrugs off the question resting on his tongues and continues to scroll, until he lands on a picture of Mark. Ah Mark, he chokes on his laugh, trying his best not to piss himself when he sees Mark with his old perm.  _ Fucking ramen noodle headass _ , he shakes his head, browsing through the snapshots until he lands on something that makes his heart stop. _ Hyunjin. _

 

His fingers freeze over the picture, heart skipping a beat when he clicks on it. It was cute, Renjun flashing the camera with a blinding smile, while Hyunjin pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. He tries to calm down, he’s seen Renjun pose like this with all of their friends, Jungwoo, Hendery, Mark, YangYang- _ but YangYang never dated him _ , his alpha growls.

 

He feels his blood rushing, anger slowly rising as he slides through more pictures of the two or just the other alpha. Hyunjin and Renjun dressed in their halloween costumes ( _ they went as the Playboy, and his bunny _ ), Hyunjin in his baseball uniform ( _ Jeno’s positive he’s seen that same jersey somewhere in Renjun’s closet _ ), a video of both Hyunjin and Renjun on a late night drive singing along to Barbie Girl which was blasting through the speakers ( _ they held hands throughout the whole video _ ), Hyunjin and Yuta posing at the beach- _ oh _ . That one genuinely hurt his feelings, he forgot how much Yuta loved Hyunjin, to the extent of how much his dad, Jaehyun, loved Renjun. 

 

It just continued with pictures that would make anyone label the two as ‘couple goals’. A video of a drunk Renjun recording a completely whipped sober Hyunjin ( _ Jeno can’t even remember the last time Renjun drank in front of him _ ), a sequence of pictures showing Hyunjin slowly slipping in an ice skating rink ( _ probably another date _ ), cute winter pictures of Renjun bundled up in Hyunjin’s coat ( _ uh ha ha _ ). 

 

Jeno clenches his fist, there were hundreds of pictures like that, sure, not as many as Renjun has of Jeno, but still enough to make Jeno’s heart skip a beat. He can feel the tears in his eyes threatening to fall again, but he doesn’t try to stop it this time. He sits up, no longer in the mood to laze around on his boyfriend’s- Renjun’s bed. He needs to get out of here, he feels the walls closing in on him, his alpha practically growling in his ear. His mind thinking about how he was here before him, that Jeno was the outsider, not Hyunjin. That Renjun didn’t belong with Jeno, he belonged with Hyunjin- 

 

“Hey did you find any cute pictures?” Renjun asks as he steps out of the bathroom, he’s wearing Jeno’s oversized hoodie with a small pair of boxers, that can’t be seen beyond the hem of the sweater. He doesn’t even look his way when he asks, instead steps in front of the mirror and continues to dry his hair with the baby blue towel, completely unaware of Jeno’s state of mind.  

 

Jeno’s learned three things from looking at his boyfriend’s gallery.  _ One, he likes to take pictures of Jeno, two, he loves Mr.Snuggles, and three, he’s still in love with his ex-boyfriend.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, I have a plan. Also I'm just curious to see if you guys would want a sad or a happy ending? The next chapter is gonna focus more on the side couples, but the main couple will be there as always. And I was wondering if you guys liked the spicy scene? I tried really hard on it, but I feel like it was a little awkaward -_-. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and thank you for reading it. Please leave comments, they really motivate me <<3.


	19. When the Drunk Boy Cries, the Hair Gets Dyed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But they might be hungry JEnny!” the omega says in offense, stomping his foot like a toddler. “No means no Donghyuck.” he leaves no room for arguments as he continues to walk. 
> 
> “But-”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “What if-”
> 
> “Don’t care.” 
> 
> “I just-”
> 
> “Nope.”
> 
> “JENO, they could be starving!” the boy protests, stopping once more to make his point clear. “DONGHYUCK, I literally don’t give a fuck if they are.” Jeno mocks his tone, turning around to face the annoyance he calls a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *descends from behind a bush* "H-hi."   
> Sorry for being dead for a while, I've just been so stressed and busy that I had to take a short break. I'm back now tho so yay! I do have a little bit of a trigger warning since this chapter will bring up past sexual assault. I'm sorry again, but I really hope you enjoy the story. :)) <3 
> 
> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> -Xiaojun (O)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> -Hendery (O)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> -Yang Yang (A)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Jeno?” Renjun asks when he doesn’t hear a response to his question. He turns around, eyeing Jeno as he slowly moves closer to the alpha, taking a seat directly in front of him. “Baby?” he questions again, brushing away a strand of hair from his face, Jeno flinches, pushing the small hand away, missing the hurt look that passes across Renjun’s face. 

 

“I-” he can’t form a proper sentence, afraid he’d burst out crying in a second if he did so much as open his mouth. The bright yellow phone still clutched tightly in his hand, a picture of Hyunjin and Renjun making stupid faces at the camera displayed on the screen. 

 

“Oh what, where did you find these bad boys?” Renjun giggles when he sees the picture on the phone. He takes Jeno’s hand, sliding the phone out of his palm, unaware of the tight grip it was held in. 

 

“Fuck, I haven’t seen these in forever.” the omega laughs out loud, falling against Jeno’s tense shoulder as he roams through the other pictures of his ex. Jeno wants to scream, here he is, a few pictures away from having his heartbroken, while his boyfriend sits there completely oblivious.  

 

“Why do you still have those?” Jeno mumbles with a blank expression, he stares at the wall distractedly. “Sorry babe, what did you say?” Renjun hums, finally looking up from his phone, a bright smile still stretched across his face. 

 

“Why do you still have those?” he says in a tone deadly enough for Renjun’s instincts to tell him to move away. The omega looks scared as he slowly leans away from Jeno, carefully moving across the bed leaving a good chunk of space between them. Renjun was smart enough to know to never run away from an alpha. 

 

“Have what?” Renjun sounds confused, he gently reaches a hand toward his boyfriend, hoping the familiar gesture will help calm the stressed alpha. “Those pictures!” he screams accusingly, his shift in tone causes Renjun to flinch back unconsciously, not used to his soft-spoken boyfriend yelling at him. 

 

“These?” Renjun scoffs the fear on his face soon being replaced by irritation. He holds up the phone in question, flashing Jeno with the pictures that break his heart into pieces. _ He loves him _ , a voice that sounds a lot like his says.

 

“What other pictures would I be talking about Renjun!” he tries to tell himself to relax, that screaming won’t solve anything but he knows it’s useless. He shoots up from the bed, no longer wanting to be near the omega. 

 

“What’s the big deal Jen, they’re just pictures!” Renjun rolls his eyes at him, still shrinking into Jeno’s hoodie, unconsciously seeking comfort from his alpha. He looks small and vulnerable, a part of him just wants to forget he ever saw the pictures, but he knows he can’t.

 

“It’s not just the pictures Renjun, it’s dancing with him at parties, hanging out with his friends, going to his fucking recitals!” he blurts out. He feels a surge of energy running through limbs, his heart racing, and suddenly it’s getting harder to breathe. He turns his back to the omega, taking deep gulps of air, hoping it would help his anxiety. 

 

“You said you were fine with us going to his dance recital!” the omega stands up as well, not letting Jeno run away from him. “Because you didn’t give me a choice!” he turns around, startling the petite boy that was behind him.

 

Renjun blinks, his eyes are glazed, but his stance remains the same. Not that Jeno would expect anything different, at least not from this little firecracker. “He’s my friend Jeno, I don’t see what the problem is,” he says in a quiet voice, he releases soothing pheromones in the air. He probably smelled his anxiety from a mile away, probably realized the state of mind the alpha was in. 

 

“The problem is that you love him.” 

 

“What-”

 

“The problem is that you love him and you don’t love me.” his voice shakes, he feels his lungs constrict again, but he forces himself to breathe through his nose. “Oh Jeno, baby.” Renjun whimpers, his eyes filled with affection and sympathy. His small hand delicately grazes Jeno’s cheekbone, his eyes watering when the alpha flinches away from his touch. 

 

“You never say it back.” he looks away from the omega, his nerves preventing him from looking at the pretty boy in front of him without breaking. “Jeno baby, please look at me.” he says desperately, his hands cupping his face with a sudden urgency, forcing him to look at him. 

 

“Never.” his voice is cold as he pushes Renjun’s hands away. “You don’t understand, I do-” 

 

“Tell me you don’t love him.” he finally makes eye contact with the wide-eye omega, it reminds him of a familiar scene he’s witnessed before. The omega looks shocked, his hands lay flat on his chest. 

 

“You know that’s not fair.” he sounds hurt, searching through Jeno’s eyes for something, what it is he’s not sure. Jeno scoffs, he shuts his eyes tightly hoping that will be enough to keep his emotions at bay. 

 

“I need to get out of here.” he says breathlessly, panic starting to settle in his bones. He moves past the omega, tugging on a shirt he found on the ground. His fingers shake as he grabs his phone from the nightstand. 

 

“Please.” he feels a small hand tug his wrist, preventing him from moving any closer to the door. The omega looks pitiful, begging for him to stay. He almost does too, he’s always been weak to the pretty boys pleads, but not this time. It was too much all at once, Jeno just needed space to breathe. His pre-rut brain wasn’t helping at all either.

 

“Not now Renjun.” he pulls his hand back, leaving the sad omega behind as he makes his way through the door. Only once it shuts, does Jeno finally allow a few tears to fall past his eyes. He crouches down on the floor, head buried in his hands while his quiet sobs shake his shoulders. 

 

“Uhm, I could come back later.” he looks up from his hands to find an overgrown baby alpha staring at him as if he just caught his parents in the act. This was probably just as bad, considering Jeno rarely cried in front of his friends let alone the kid he’s babysat since he was nine. Not that he didn’t consider Jisung one of his friends. 

 

“AH, no it’s cool Sungie, I was just leaving.” he clears his throat, dusting off his jeans before awkwardly standing up in front of the frozen teenager. His eyes are probably puffy, they always are when he cries. Just a puffy red mess, that’s what he was.

 

The boy just blinks at him holding on to the bag of skittles in his left hand a little tighter than he was his pillow. He was probably having a sleepover with Chenle, great the lanky green bean was gonna tell his bestie he caught Jeno crying like a little baby,  _ fuck _ . He wipes his wet eyes once more, ready to escape the awkward atmosphere. 

 

“Wait Jeno, are you, you know, like okay or whatever?” Jisung’s cheeks turn a pastel pink, probably the most sympathetic the boy was ever gonna be in his life. “Um yeah, it’s just allergy season you know.” he lies, avoiding the younger’s knowing stare. 

 

“Ha Ha, yeah allergies.” the discomfort in Jisung’s voice makes even Jeno cringe in second-hand embarrassment. They both continue to stare at each other in silence before Jeno decides to be the bigger person and walk away. 

 

“Wait Jeno,” he stops him at the first step of the stairs. “I won’t tell anyone… about your allergies.” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thanks, Jisung.” he smiles softly before continuing down the stairs. 

 

______

  
  


Jeno rushes out of the house as quickly as possible, he managed to avoid his uncles’ questions, but not their curious stares. He steps out into the cold night, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket with him. His fingers itch for his phone, he wants to call Xiaojun, wants to be comforted by his older brother. He doesn’t though, he needs time to think before he runs crying to his big brother. 

 

He walks along his quiet neighborhood, his tears finally stopped falling, he shoves his hands in his pockets, looking at all the houses. He remembers the night he Renjun went out for a drive, pointing out all the houses they were gonna live in, planning out their future. Jeno closes his eyes, hoping that the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach will disappear. He should tell him-

 

“Jeno!” a loud voice boasts, the alpha looks up, a little confused at who’d be yelling his name this late at night. Donghyuck laughs loudly when Jeno finally meets his eyes. The omega was wearing his usual revealing clothes wobbling as he made his way toward the alpha, he was clutching onto some beta who held his waist tightly. Jeno swears he’s seen the sleazy boy in his biology class, but stays quiet, preferring to see how things would play out. 

 

“Hey Hyuck what’s up?” he says once the boy’s close enough, he watches as the energetic boy laughs even harder for no reason. “Nothing much,” he trips, falling into Jeno’s arms causing the beta to let go of him.” just hanging.” he allows all his weight to fall on the strong boy. Jeno spares him a short laugh before wrapping an arm around his middle to tug him up. 

 

Donghyuck continues to laugh not helping Jeno one bit as he buries his face in his neck, giggling nonstop. Jeno grimaces when he feels the omega’s breath near his scent gland, his alpha isn't too happy about it either but he puts up with it because the boy is gone. 

 

“I can walk him home.” the boy offers, his hands reaching for the drunk omega before Jeno pulls the boy in his arms closer and away from the beta’s grasp. “It’s fine man, I got it from here.” Jeno says sternly, he knows bad intentions when he sees them and the greasy boy didn’t exactly seem like the perfect angel he was pretending to be. 

 

“But-” the beta stops himself when he sees the warning look the alpha sends. He slumps his shoulders before walking back in the opposite direction, he’s feet stomp making his displeasure obvious, Jeno just rolls his eyes at the childish behavior. Everyone knew how protective their pack was over their omega’s, the beta was asking for it.

 

“Bye!” Donghyuck screams loudly, turning around and waving at the boy. Jeno tuts and wraps an arm around him again to keep him balanced. Jeno sighs, he’s crossing his fingers hoping YangYang or Jungwoo are home because there’s no way in hell he’s letting his uncles Kun and Taeyong see their son in this state. 

 

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asks as soon as Jeno starts the semi-long walk back home. 

 

“We’re taking you home to your idiot brothers.” Jeno grunts, pulling the omega upright again before tugging him along. “Yay-wait we should get snacks for them.” Donghyuck gasps loudly, he stops instantly when he realizes he’ll be seeing his brothers soon. 

 

“No.” Jeno growls, he’s frustrated, he’s been through a lot today and all he wants to do is be babied by Xiaojun, but he can’t even do that because he has to walk this drunk-ass home. 

 

“But they might be hungry JEnny!” the omega says in offense, stomping his foot like a toddler. “No means no Donghyuck.” he leaves no room for arguments as he continues to walk. 

 

“But-”

 

“No.”

 

“What if-”

 

“Don’t care.” 

 

“I just-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“JENO, they could be starving!” the boy protests, stopping once more to make his point clear. “DONGHYUCK, I literally don’t give a fuck if they are.” Jeno mocks his tone, turning around to face the annoyance he calls a friend. 

 

“You’re mean, I don’t even know why Junnie likes you.” the boy pouts, sitting down on the grass behind him. It was Mrs.Park’s lawn, for once Jeno’s grateful it’s so late so they wouldn’t have to deal with the grouchy elder. 

 

“Donghyuck, I’m not in the mood right now.” the boy sighs for the millionth time of the night. “I know I’m sorry-I just k-keep screwing everything up!” he tugs on his hair, tears falling before Jeno even realizes what’s going on. 

 

The alpha freezes, not sure what to do as he continues to watch the smaller boy sob into his hands. He notices the faded marks on his neck and takes in the state of his rugged clothes and wonders if something happened. 

 

“Hey,” he lightly taps the boy’s foot with his shoe, hoping to grab his attention. “Is everything alright?” Jeno asks awkwardly, he crouches down in front of the crying boy watching his reaction closely. 

 

“I’m such a fuck up.” he cries louder. “Yeah, sometimes.” Jeno says automatically, the boy has always had trouble reading a room. The omega stops his dramatic crying to send the older boy a harsh glare. “I mean, no you’re not.” he’s quick to say, watching as the tan boy rolls his eyes. 

 

“Don’t lie.” he whispers, looking like a kicked puppy. “Hey,” the alpha says in a soft voice. “You’re really not.” he sits down beside him, grimacing when he feels the wet grass underneath him. The younger boy doesn’t say a word, instead choosing to lean his head against Jeno’s broad shoulders. 

 

He’s quiet, it’s strange, it’s a well-known fact that it’s never normal for a Lee child to be quiet. He doesn’t like this Donghyuck, he’s passive. The Donghyuck he knows is loud and dominant, nothing like the beaten-down boy leaning against him. 

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Jeno decides to change the subject, hoping to get the boy out of his funk. He’s been wondering why the boy was being walked home by anyone else but the infamous Kang Daniel. Donghyuck blinks slowly, so drunk he misses the first time so Jeno repeats himself once more.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” he says quietly, his hands holding tightly onto the grass underneath him unconsciously. Jeno’s eyes widen, not quite sure if he’s hallucinating, he’s positive he remembers an angry Mark informing him of the omega’s relationship status at least every hour of every day. 

 

“Did you guys break up?” he hums sympathetically, wrapping a hesitant arm around his shoulders. He loosens up when he feels the omega relax in his hold. “You have to be together for that to happen.” he chuckles darkly. 

 

“Oh.” Jeno says, not really sure how to respond, he’s too afraid of saying the wrong thing. “Yeah, turns out he was just like every other boy I like, ‘curious’.” he brings his hand to his face to wipe away the tears that managed to escape. 

 

“Curious?” 

 

“Basically means that all the boys I like ever do is use me,” he takes in a shaky breath. “Why do all the boys I love always use me?” he sobs, huddling closer to Jeno to seek comfort. He lets the boy cry a little longer, releasing soothing pheromones hoping it will calm the boy down. 

 

“Boys are stupid Hyuck, they do stupid shit that hurt people without meaning to.” Jeno sighs, stroking the boy’s soft hair. 

 

“I know they’re stupid, I’m fucking stupid too, why do you think I’m still so hung up on your friend even though he’s dating someone else huh.” he cries, Jeno feels a pang of guilt when he thinks about Mark, was Mark one of the boys that hurt him too? He’s surprised at Donghyuck for remembering the lie he told him months ago. 

“You have to try Hyuck.” he whispers softly, squeezing his tense shoulders. 

 

“I am.” he shuts his eyes tightly, more distressed pheromones filling the air. “Then what’s stopping you?” 

 

“I just want to be loved.” he finally shouts, no longer bothered to wipe away his fallen teardrops. Jeno stays silent, his statement shakes him to the core, because who didn’t want to be loved. 

 

“I just-I just want someone to love me as much as you love Renjun or as much as Hendery loves Xiaojun. I want what our parents have- fuck I know I always joke around about being a slut but I just want to be fucking happy- I just want someone to love me, is that too much to ask?” he looks up at the sky, begging for an answer, begging for sign, for anything. 

 

“You’ll find somebody you know but the person that you need love from the most right now, is yourself.” Jeno says sternly, turning to face him. 

 

“You’re starting to sound a lot like uncle Taeil right now.” Donghyuck laughs sarcastically, their uncle was a therapist, something Jeno never thought he’d be compared to ever. 

 

“I’m serious Donghyuck, you’re gorgeous and talented, and I hate to admit it, but you’re hilarious, love yourself dude, you deserve it.” he wipes away the boy’s tears with his sleeve, punching his arm softly. 

 

The boy’s bottom lip trembles, his eyes glistening with unshed tears but they’re happy this time. “You know I don’t say this often, but I’m glad Junnie has an alpha like you, even if you’re annoying as hell.” he smiles, wrapping an arm around Jeno to give him a side hug. 

 

“I’m glad Renjun has an omega around like you too.” he gives him his first sincere smile of the night. 

 

“Take care of him.” the tan boy whispers, he softly sniffles as he watches the stars from Mrs.Park’s lawn. 

 

“Always.” 

  
  


__________

  
  
  


The TV is on when Jeno gets home, the loud sitcoms playing the background, his living room illuminated dully by the bright light of the television set. He takes off his shoes at the doorway, putting them on the metal rack his father insisted on buying last Thanksgiving. 

 

“Oh good you’re home, I thought you were gonna stay over at Renjun’s tonight.” his brother's small face pops up from the side of the couch. He watches quietly as his brother sits up, pushing half of the snacks he had on the couch to the floor to make space for Jeno. He pats his hand impatiently against the soft cushion when he sees the alpha just stand there like an idiot. 

 

“Where are Dad and appa?” he asks after putting his keys on the coffee table resting in front of them. He could see his brother subtly wave goodbye to his boyfriend on facetime, Jeno waves goodbye to Hendery on the screen as well. 

 

“They went dancing with uncle Taeil dummy, they told us remember.” he offers him the bag of chips. Jeno takes them, chewing on them distractedly when he remembers his dad cheeky comment of  _ ‘Don’t wait up kids.’.  _ Xiaojun and Jeno both cringe at the memory of their dad’s suggestive wink. 

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, Jeno’s brain is still running a thousand miles per hour though. He tries to watch the show his brother’s watching but he can’t. His mind keeps making up scenarios involving his boyfriend and Hyunjin, them hugging, kissing, making love-

 

“Why do you smell so much like Donghyuck?” Xiaojun scrunched his nose in discomfort, Jeno didn’t even notice when the older boy moved over to snuggle with him. 

 

“I walked him home.” he responds quietly leaning his head to the side, exposing his neck for his brother to scent. 

 

“You shouldn’t let him scent you, trust me Renjun will kick your ass if he smells another omega on you.” he warns bringing his wrists up to scent the gland on his neck. 

 

Even though Jeno always complains about his brother all the time, he honestly doesn’t know what he’d do without him. Xiaojun, the boy that always knew how to cheer him up, the boy that will always be on his side no matter what, the boy that will always protect him.

“What’s wrong pup?” he sends him a worried look, probably caught a whiff of Jeno’s distressing scent. 

 

“I-I.” Jeno tries to lodge the words out of his throat but they won’t come out. Xiaojun runs a comforting hand through his hair and that’s enough for Jeno to break. 

 

“Hyung.” he cries, using honorifics for the first time in months. He holds onto his brother, burying his face in his neck hoping the familiar scent will calm him down. Xiaojun hugs him instantly, wrapping his thin arms around him. It’s a little awkward since Jeno is bigger than Xiaojun, but neither of the two boys mind. 

 

“R-Renjun he-” 

 

“What-what happened to Renjun?” Xiaojun looks more and more scared after each tear that fell from his brother’s eyes. Jeno shakes his head no, that nothing was wrong with Renjun, taking big gasps of air trying to stop his sobs. 

 

“He doesn’t love me Hyung- he doesn’t-” he chokes on his words, his tears wetting his entire face. Xiaojun leans back to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. 

 

“Oh Jeno.” he holds his face, his eyes watering from seeing his baby brother in so much pain. 

 

“I love him so fucking much-but he loves Hyunjin.” he whispers shutting his eyes tightly, swallowing back another sob. He breathes in the pheromones his brother is realizing, they calm him enough to the point where he’s just sniffling. 

 

“Nono.” his brother says sympathetically, he doesn’t sound surprised though. The omega brings him closer, Jeno sags against his chest, a blank look adorning his face as the omega runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

“I’m pathetic aren’t I, falling in love with an omega whose heart already belongs to someone else.” he scoffs, the words hurt too much to say out loud but he has to say them. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough Jeno!” his brother jumps out of the couch, causing Jeno to fall on all his snacks. 

 

“Just let me be sad!” he groans, glaring at his brother through his puffy eyes. “Get up Jeno.” he’s voice warns. 

 

“No~” 

 

“JENO NOW!” Xiaojun stands with his hands on his hips, looking so much like their appa that it scares the alpha. 

 

“Fine.” Jeno kicks his feet, standing up with a big pout. Xiaojun smiles at him, grabbing his arm and dragging upstairs. 

 

“Go to your room and put on the ugliest shirt you have-ooo how about that tie-dye shirt you bought in Thailand last summer!” he pushes him toward his room door. 

 

“That’s my favorite shirt!” Jeno gasps offended, pinching Xiaojun’s side. 

 

“Whatever, put it on and meet me in dad and appa’s bathroom.” 

 

“But-”

 

“You got five minutes!” Xiaojun walks away before Jeno can let out a single word. 

  
  


_______

  
  
  


That’s how Jeno finds himself forty minutes later in their parents' bathroom, with Xiaojun rubbing dye in his hair. It was all done impulsively, really he came into the bathroom, not knowing what to expect. When Xiaojun showed him the dye he was already mixing, he agreed instantly.  

 

He looks in the mirror, his face was still puffy and red, his eyes bloodshot. His bottom has a fresh cut on it from how hard he was biting them to hold back his cries. He isn’t surprised Renjun doesn’t love him, look at him, he’s a pathetic excuse for an alpha. He wipes away the lonesome tear that falls. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Xiaojun hums, pouring more dye into his gloved hand. 

 

“Renjun.” he answers honestly, not bothering to lie to the boy that knows him best.

 

“Of course, you’ve been thinking about Renjun since we were kids.” Jeno sees his brother's sad smile in the reflection of the mirror. It makes Jeno’s heartache, knowing that he’s right. He can’t think of a single moment in his life he wasn’t thinking about Renjun. He feels a few more tears, he wipes them quickly but he knows his brother saw them. 

 

“This is gonna look atrocious isn’t?” he lets out a watery laugh, hoping his brother doesn’t notice the sudden change of topic. 

 

“You’ll look great,” he ruffles his hair. “besides, you needed this.” he gives him a peck on his forehead before going back to mess with his hair. 

 

“I did.” he easily agrees, he felt out of control, he needed to feel like he was in charge, even if it was something as simple as his hair. 

 

“Jeno?” Xiaojun asks his fingers were so soothing Jeno was slowly starting to doze off, he hums softly letting him know he was listening. 

 

“Do you remember Mingyu?” he asks in a cautious voice. Jeno’s reaction is instant, his eyes shoot wide open, shoulders tensing up as soon as the name leaves his brother’s mouth. 

 

How could Jeno ever forget Lee Mingyu? He still remembers the night his brother came back home from tutoring his alpha friend vividly. Remembers the tears and bruises his brother was sporting, how rugged his clothes and hair looked as if someone ripped them off and threw them back on him. How could he ever forget the loud sound of his brother stumbling into the shower, his loud sobs echoing through their house? Jeno will never be able to forget the way his dad held his appa after the man had broken down crying muttering  _ ‘not my baby please, not my baby.’ _ , the way his dad held back his tears in front of him, but his quiet weeps could be heard in the middle of the night. How could Jeno forget that their shower ran all night that day, and not once did his brother step out? 

 

Xiaojun doesn’t wait for a response, his reaction alone letting him know that he did. “You know I dated Hendery for two years before I let him go any further than kissing me.” he stays calm, beginning to tie a plastic bag around his head. 

 

Jeno already knew that it took six months for him and his dad to be able to touch Xiaojun without sending him into a panic attack. He remembers how hesitant his brother had been to even start dating Hendery, despite the boy being an omega and not an alpha. 

 

Jeno clenches his fist, his hands itching to hurt the boy who managed to shatter his brother so much they thought he’d always be broken. 

 

“But he stayed anyways,” his brother’s fond smile puts Jeno’s thundering heart at ease. “it was hard, but he stayed.” his fingers shake slightly but Jeno doesn’t mention it. 

 

It was difficult for them, he can recall the countless times he’d catch Hendery crying outside his brother’s door because Xiaojun couldn’t stand to be around anyone that day. He’s proud of them, proud of Hendery for being his rock, and proud of Xiaojun for moving forward despite everything he’s been through. 

 

“Love sucks Jeno, it’s difficult and painful, and a lot of work,” he takes off the gloves, throwing them away in the trash. “but you can’t imagine your life without that person, and that’s what makes it all worth it, that one person.” he makes eye contact with Jeno through the mirror. 

 

“What’s your point?” it comes off as more hostile than he meant it to. 

 

“Talk to him.” he sighed, rubbing his shoulders to release the tension there. 

 

“He doesn’t love me-”

 

“Did he tell you that?” Xiaojun questions, maintaining eye contact with him through the mirror. Jeno stays silent, his jaw clenching, his alpha growling on the inside. 

 

“No, but-” 

 

“Do you love him?” the omega asks, cutting straight to the point. Jeno’s heart stops, he does, they both know he does. 

 

“Xiaojun-”

 

“Do you love him?” he says more sternly this time he moves in front of Jeno, giving the boy no room to hide from his gaze. 

 

“Yes.” his voice shakes, he looks down at his clenched fists, hating himself for falling this deeply. 

 

“Then stay.” he places a comforting hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jeno knows he wants to stay, but he doesn’t know if Renjun does too. 

 

“I’m scared.” he admits, scared of being left behind, scared of Renjun moving on, scared of getting hurt. 

 

“If you truly love him, then is he not worth the risk?” he can’t help but think back to a few months ago, Renjun’s sad voice asking him a similar question ‘Am I not worth the risk?’,  the lonely tear that rolled down his cheek, the tears Jeno caused him when he didn’t know God had gifted Nakamoto Renjun’s eyes with all the stars in the sky. 

 

“He’s worth everything.” he gulped, suddenly wishing he was holding the boy in his arms right now.

 

“Then stay.” he walks behind him again, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

 

“That’s always been the plan, Xiao.” he knows it’s true because if Jeno really wanted to break up with Renjun, he would’ve done it on the first day their relationship started. Maybe deep down he’s always known his heart has always belonged to the boy from the stars. 

 

“Good.” he lightly pinches his ear. “I just need a little time.” Jeno mumbles, the pain was still lodged in his throat. 

 

“Of course, just because you love him doesn’t mean he didn’t hurt you.” he has a big smile on his face, telling Jeno that he’s proud of him. 

 

“When did you get so wise huh?” he teases like he didn’t just have a breakdown in front of his brother about an hour ago. 

 

“When you agreed that dying your hair was a good idea.” he teases right back. 

 

“By the way,” he pats his hair through the plastic bag. “what color did you dye it?” he didn’t even get to see the color, when he came in Xiaojun had already been working his magic on the dye. 

 

“Blonde.” he gives him a cheeky smile before running out of the bathroom. Jeno’s eyes widen, both of his hands instinctively clench around the bag on his head in fear. 

 

“XIAOJUN!” 

 

_________

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked the story. I think I'll be done with this in just a few more chapters, so be sure to comment any cute ideas or something you guys want the story to include. I can't promise I'll include everything, but I will take the suggestions that flow with the storyline. Anyways comment what you guys thought of this chapter, was it too dark? I think it makes you understand Jeno and Xiaojun's dynamic a little bit better, but that's just me. Sorry again for going MIA on you guys, but I hope you stick around. Have a great day, and thank you for reading!!! <33 o////o

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and stick around for the rest.<3


End file.
